Turnabout Romantic Academy
by TheHedgehogAttorneyAssassin
Summary: <html><head></head>You're a senior in the Themis Legal Academy. You meet a beautiful redhead named Athena Cykes, and she is in your same class too! Can you get her love before the final school year ends and you can't see her again? See and find out for yourself! AthenaXReader and ApolloXJuniper. (Unisex Protagonist) (COMPLETE!)</html>
1. Ch 1 That beautiful redhead

**I don't own any of the Ace Attorney Characters. They belong to Capcom**

**Hello everyone! I'm new in fanfiction and this is my first story. I hope you like it. I took 'the reader being the protagonist' idea from the user Llareggub7. I love that the reader could be in the story and feel it by him/herself**

**I'm not quite good writing in English, so if you find a wrong spelling or an incoherent sentence, don't hesitate to tell me, thanks! Now, let's go with the story!**

_Ch. 1: That beautiful redhead_

Themis Legal Academy, a highschool where students prepare themselves for the legal world. This is where lawyers, prosecutors and judges start their trip to the court house.

This academy is where you're studying to be a lawyer, nothing less. You've always dreamt to be one, listening carefully to witness's statement looking for a contradiction, and when you find it, present the evidence that proof your argument while you point confidently with your finger and yelling…

"_**OBJECTION!**__" _You yelled in the cafeteria of the academy. The second after that, you sat again in the table red as a tomato for screaming that loud. Even the other students were looking at you with confused faces. But they didn't give you much attention, so they continue to eat and talk to their friends.

"_Wow! I thought I was the one with the Chords of Steel!" _A guy said right behind you.

"_Hi there, Apollo!" _You said to your friend. You know him since primary school and you two are the best friends. He's famous for screaming loud his catchphrase 'I'm fine!', so you named his loud voice 'Chords of Steel'.

"_What's the matter? Why'd you scream that loud?" _Said Apollo while he sat right in front of you with his food in a plate.

"_Just practicing. Mr. Wright told me that I need to scream loud my objections so it could be more impressive" _

"_Hmm… Sounds reasonable"_

"_You don't have any problem. With your Chords of Steel it's piece of cake"_

"_He he he… You think so?" _Apollo said while stroking his head embarrassed.

"_Hi, guys!" _A female voice said behind Apollo. It was Juniper, a girl who was studying to be a judge. You and Apollo met her when you arrived at first grade in Themis Legal Academy. You waved your hand at her, and she returned the gesture to you. You could see that Apollo was red and tried not to look at her "_Can I sit with you?"_

"_Of course!" _You said happily with a smile.

"_Y-Y-Yeah…" _Apollo said with a slight trembling in his voice (_What happened to you so suddenly, pal?_) You thought.

Juniper sat in the round table in your left side and in the right side of Apollo "_So… How was the class today with Mr. Wright? I see you're practicing your own 'Chords of Steel' (Y/N)"_

"_Oh… You heard me?" _(_Of course she heard me… Even a deaf could've heard my scream, idiot!)_

"_Yup, but I don't thinks that's weird. You're just giving the best of yourself"_

"_Oh… Th-Thanks…"_

"_And you, Apollo?" _You could bet that you saw your friend sweating but you didn't know why.

"_M-M-Me? Oh, ah… Well, I-I was doing exactly th-the same as (Y/N). I'm feeling a bit dizzy this morning, s-so I don't remember what we did in class. Ask (Y/N), I-I'm sure he/she knows what we did!" _(_Apollo… stammering? I must ask him what's going on later…_)

"_Oh! I almost forgot!" _Juniper said suddenly pointing with her finger at the ceiling.

"_What is it?"_

"_I have big news, guys! A new student will come at this academy next week! Oh, I'm so excited to see her again…"_

"'_Her'? Who is she?" _You asked very interested in this new girl.

"_When I was young I met a girl. She was a very kind and nice girl but she was shy and very reserved. Her name was Athena Cykes" _ (_Athena Cykes… What a gorgeous name…_) "_But she changed! Now is a very energetic, cheerful girl!"_

"_Wow, she is really something…" _You said while you scratched your chin.

"_And she is studying to be a lawyer, just like you two! I'm sure she will be in your class!"_

"_Good. We don't have too many girls in our class" _Apollo said thinking with his finger in his forehead.

"_Oh! It's 12 PM! Prof. Courte told me that I have to meet with her at 11:50! Sorry, guys, but I have to leave"_

"_Don't worry. See you later!" _You said waving your hand again.

"_By-Bye…" _Apollo said with his face red "_Hey, (Y/N). Don't you think this spaghetti is more slippery than usual?" _He said trying to change the subject.

"_**HOLD IT!**__" _You yelled again loud. It made Apollo to jump from his sit startled "_Don't try to avoid the evident, Apollo"_

"_Wh-Wh-What are you saying?"_

"_See!? You did that again!"_

"_What?"_

"_When Juniper sat in the table, your face was all red, you tried not to look at her and you were stammering all the time. Is something wrong between you two?"_

Apollo sighed in defeat, knowing that sooner or later you'll find out, so the better was to say it "_(Y/N) Can you promise that you'll never tell ANYONE what I'm going to say?"_

"_Quiet like a grave"_

"_Okay… *sigh*… I-I think… I think I like Juniper"_

"_You WHA-?!" _You were about to scream but Apollo covered your mouth with his hand just in time "_Sorry… Then, you like Juniper? But how? When did this happen?"_

"_It was during last summer. When you were in Europe, Juniper and I started to 'unofficially' date, we went to clothes shops, cinemas, etc… And… and I think I started to feel something to her"_

"_That's great! Why don't you try to date her 'officially'? You don't have anything to lose"_

"_WHAT?! Are you insane?! I'm sure if I do that, she'll be mad at me! She will never talk to me anymore"_

"_Or maybe not"_

"_What?"_

"_What if she feels the same way about you?" _You said while you rested a hand in his shoulder to reassure him.

"_You… You think she likes me? No, it can't be. A beautiful girl like her interested in… me?"_

"_And why not? I know that you and I had never luck in love matters, but like they say 'Better late than never'"_

"_Well, if you say so…" _Suddenly, the bell rang, meaning it was the end of the recess "_Looks like we have to come back to class"_

"_Yep. Let's get over with" _You took your bags and went upstairs to continue the school day. You attended the classes the best you could because your mind was in the thought about what Juniper said in the break.

(_So, another girl in the academy, huh?... I can't wait to see her. And with that name, Athena… she must be a cute gal…_)

Next week, for the first time in your life you were excited to start the day, even if it was Monday. You knew that the new girl will be in your class that day, so you didn't want to be late.

You sat in your chair while you were looking at the other students coming and going to and from the bathroom before the class starts. You asked yourself where Apollo was. Then you remembered, he sent a message to you yesterday. He told that he was having a horrible headache and a cold, so he requested to you if you could give him a copy of the lessons for today when he heals a little bit. Of course, you accepted, not only because he was your best friend, but because you were a kind and nice person who love to help the other ones.

"_Good morning, class" _ said entering in the class "_As some of you may know, today a new student will be in our class since now"_

Some of my schoolmates talked to each other, some of them because they remembered the fact of the new student, the other ones because they didn't know "_So today we're not having class, we're going to do a little activity for the new girl so she can be introduced in class"_

In that moment, all the students cheered at the same time "_So please, I want you to meet Athena Cykes" _Then, a redhead girl entered the class. You felt butterflies in your stomach just when you saw her. She was wearing a white shirt with a light blue tie and a yellow jacket, a yellow mini skirt and black stockings with white boots. Her hair was tied at the left side of her head in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. She wasn't very tall, but she was slim and quite sexy, you might add.

"_Hi, friends!" _When she raised her voice, you could felt your ears melting. Her voice was cheerful and innocent. If the voices could be instrumental music, her voice will be an angelical opera with tons of liras "_I'm Athena Cykes, and I hope we can be friends!" _You could hear comments of your schoolmates. Some of them said she was cute, some of them said she was nice, some girls were a little bit jealous of her beauty.

But you heard a comment that annoyed you from a guy in the back of the class "_She's hot!"_ You were about to turn around and confront the guy, but Mr. Wright raised his voice and you decided to stay and pretend that you didn't hear it.

"_Thanks, Athena. I hope that you feel comfortable in my class. You can sit… there, in front of (Y/N)" _When you hear that last statement, your heart rate began to run up faster. The new girl was a beautiful redhead, and she is going to sit in front of you!

She sat in the chair right next to Juniper (who was also in front of you) and salute her, telling they have so many things to tell each other. Then, she stared at you. (_Jesus! She's even more beautiful when she's near! Wow, those are a gorgeous pair of blue eyes…) _She smiled and waved at you "_Hi! I'm Athena! Well, you already knew that because of my introduction…" _She giggled feeling stupid for saying something obvious.

"_H-Hi… My name i-is (Y/N)"_

"_(Y/N)? I like it, it's cute! Nice to meet you!"_ (_She thinks my name is… cute? Well, she's the first one who say that to me…_) "_Wait! He/She's that person you told me about, Junie?"_

"_Yeah! He/She's the one!" _Juniper said happily ('_Junie'? Well, THAT is a really cute nickname… And what was 'Junie' telling Athena of me?_) "_(Y/N), what happened to Apollo?"_

"_Apollo? He's a little bit sick"_

"_Oh! Poor Apollo!" _Juniper said with both hands in her mouth.

"_And Apollo is that other guy?" _Athena asked.

"_Yes, he is another one too" _(_Is it me, or they are talking telepathically?_)

"_I hope he heals soon, I want to meet him too!" _Athena said slightly sad.

The rest of the day you were doing activities for the classmates to know Athena better and vice versa. You made questions for her and she made questions for you. You didn't know if it was just you, but you thought that the most of the questions were for you and Juniper.

Once the class ended up, You were about to get back home when you felt a little touch on your shoulder. When you turned to see who it was, you saw Athena and Juniper right there. Your eyes caught up in Athena while your heart was beating fast "_Oh! H-Hi, girls!"_

"_Hi, (Y/N)!" _Athena said happily and waving her hand.

"_Hello" _Juniper said with a smile "_Athena and I were talking and we thought about something that you might be interested"_

"_Tell me, then"_

"_We were wandering that when Apollo heals up, the four of us can go to the shopping center. We would like to buy a beautiful dress we saw a couple of weeks ago, and we could take advantage of the situation, for you two and Athena know each other better"_

"_I would like if you can come with us, (Y/N)! Pretty please!" _Athena said with puppy eyes, it was too cute that you couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"_Well, I-If you ask me that way… Okay! I'll tell Apollo the plan and I will advise you when he's better"_

"_Alright! Thanks, (Y/N)!" _Athena said

"_I'll pass by his place, just to be sure he's okay. I'm so worried" _Juniper said coughing a bit (_She's a very kind girl, now I'm starting to guess what will happen if she discovers what Apollo is feeling for her…_) You said goodbye to the girls and started to heading to your home, excited that Apollo heals soon so you can be more time with Athena.

_To be continue..._

**And this is where my first chapter ends. I hope you liked it. This idea was something that I wanted to try writing. Don't forget to review! If you want to suggest me something do it, I'll consider every possibility that you gave me! Sorry if there're some mistakes, I'm very good in English in general but nothing is perfect. Until next time!**


	2. Ch 2 A shopping afternoon

**Second chapter of my story! I liked the way the first chapter ended up (of course there were mistakes, but don't worry, I'm planning to solve them in the future) Thanks to all of you who reviewed/fav/followed the story, even if the story had only one chapter.**

**But don't worry! Of course I'm going to continue this story, after all, I'm just starting it! Let's continue!**

**-**_Ch 2. A shopping afternoon_**-**

A week passed since you met Athena. You yawned and sat in your bed while you rubbed your eyes. It was Saturday morning, so you could wake up late.

"_Honey! Breakfast is ready!" _You heard your mother calling for you. Then, both of your eyes opened wide. You remembered that Apollo sent to you a message telling that he was felling alright, so now you can advise the girls and go out with the three of them.

You jumped from the bed in excitement. "_Coming mom!"_ You said while running downstairs.

"_Wow! You seem the happiest one in the world! I missed something important?" _Your mother asked while you sat in the kitchen table and started to eat a sandwich.

"_Nothing mom. It's just today I, Apollo, Juniper and a new girl in class are going together at the shopping centre."_

"_A new girl? Sounds amazing! What's her name?" _

"_Athena Cykes."_

"_How exciting! __Ohh! You remind me so much to your father! I remember that night he invited me to eat in a fancy restaurant, then we went to a party were we danced together… Ohh! I loved your father since that night!" _(_I'm glad that you two are very happy together…_)

"_Well, then today you're out for shopping sweetie?" _Your mother asked while finishing her breakfast.

"_Yeah. When I get prepared I'll go to Apollo's house and then we'll meet with the girls at the shopping center. Don't worry, mom. I'll make sure to come back before 8 PM."_

"_No, you can come back when you want. You're growing up sweetie, and I know you're very responsible and a kind person. Just… don't get yourself in troubles ok?" _Your mother said hugging you and crying, seeing her little baby being a very mature man/woman.

"_I promise mom" _You said returning the hug. When you ended up your breakfast, you took a shower, brushed your teeth and dressed up. You said goodbye to your mother and headed to Apollo's house.

You knocked the door and Apollo opened it with a smirk. "_Hey! How you've been?"_

"_Better than you from what I see." _You said to him, saluting him with a brofist.

"_What did the girls told you?"_

"_I phoned Juniper minutes ago. She said that we'll meet in the main entrance of the shopping center."_

"_Alright. I'm relieved that you come too because I'll be very nervous with Juniper, even if Athena was there too… What is she like by the way?"_

"_She's a very cheerful and kind girl. She also have plenty of knowledge in law matters, she's very clever."_

"_Cool! I think I know who I will ask for homework" _Apollo laughed playing with his horns.

Apollo took his phone and wallet and both of you headed walking to the shopping center. In the main entrance of the center you could see Juniper and Athena waiting for you two. Athena was wearing the same suit she wore in her first day of school, while Juniper was wearing her long dress and her hat with sunflowers in it. Apollo gulped when he saw Juniper.

"_Hi (Y/N)! Apollo!" _Athena said running in your direction.

"_You might be Athena right? I'm Apollo Justice, nice to meet you!" _Apollo said waving his hand with hers.

"_Nice to meet you too Polly!" _

"_Polly?" _Apollo asked, confused.

"_Junie nicknamed you Polly, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I called you like that."_

"_Thena!" _Juniper said trying to quiet her. Of course, neither you or Apollo knew the existence of this nickname. But you could bet that he was very happy for knowing his loved one was naming him in this cute way.

"_W-Well, no I don't mind." _ Apollo couldn't stop to stare at Juniper. "_W-Wow Juniper… Y-You look so… pr-pretty in that d-dress…"_

Juniper opened her eyes wide in surprise. Then, she blushed a lot while she hid her face under her hat. "_Th-Thank you…" (Good shot Apollo!)_

"_Well! What are we waiting for? Let's go shopping already!" _Athena said making a little punch between her hands. You and the lovey-dovey pair nod at her. You entered in a fancy clothes shop where there were plenty of jewelry, dresses and very fashionable clothes. Athena and Juniper felt like children in a candy shop while Apollo acted indifferent.

"_Where was that dress Junie?" _Athena asked her best friend.

"_I think it's right there, near the changing rooms. You can try on by yourself. I'm going to try on those earrings." _Juniper said pointing at some earrings in the display cabinet "_Can you stay with me, Apollo?" _Juniper asked him blushing slightly.

"_What?! Well uh… Y-Yeah, of course!"_ Apollo said trying to be natural.

"_Then, can you accompany me while I'm trying on the dress (Y/N)?" _Athena asked to you. You could feel your heart running a marathon right now, but you didn't want to disappoint her.

"_O-Of course…" _Athena smile at you when she saw you agreed to her. She took your hand and guided you where the dress was. She pointed at it. Then, she looked at you and asked "_It's beautiful, doesn't it?" _

You didn't know much about dresses, but it seemed pretty. "_I think so."_

"_I'm going to the changing room for try on. Want to join me and give me your opinion (Y/N)?" _

"_W-Well, o-okay…" _You two headed to the changing rooms. Athena entered in one of them while you waited for her in the hallway. Minutes later, she came out of the changing room wearing the dress. Just in the moment you saw her you froze; she was even more gorgeous in that dress. You didn't notice, but you stared at her during several seconds.

"_What do you think?"_

"_Em… uh… I… I think… Wow, I think… Athena, it's very beautiful…"_

She giggled seeing that you liked it "_So, do you think I must buy it?"_

"_Totally! You don't know how pretty you are with it!"_

Athena jumped in surprise and blushed slightly "_Y-You think so?"_

"_Absolutely!" _Then, you felt your heart rate increased again, realizing the compliment you made to her.

Athena started to stroke her ponytail, blushed by your comment "_Th-Thanks. I-I'll buy it then." _She entered again in the changing room to put on her clothes.

Minutes later, the four of you were out of the shop. Juniper bought the pair of earrings she mentioned while Athena bought the dress. When the purchasing ended up, you decided to get some drinks in a cafe before going home.

"_I'll have a tea." _Juniper said to the waiter.

"_I'll have an orange juice." _Athena said.

"_We'll have a soft drink." _You and Apollo said. The waiter nodded taking notes of every order. Then, Juniper thought about something that could make you and Apollo know Athena better.

"_Athena, can I tell them 'you know what'?" _Juniper whispered to her.

"_What?! Of course not! They'll think I'm a weirdo or something!"_

"_No, they wouldn't do that! They are very kind people that never made fun of anyone."_

"_Well, yeah… I could bet but… it's just I'm not prepared to tell them yet."_

"_What are you two muttering?" _Apollo asked confused.

"_Oh! Uh… Athena wanted to tell you something!" _Juniper said while Athena stared at her with a killer face.

"_What is it?" _You asked drinking your soft drink.

"_Well… I-I um… I was thinking… __**Got it! **__Halloween is near, right?! I was thinking if we could go to the haunted house in that amusement park at the outskirts of the city!"_

You and Apollo looked at each other; the idea was tempting and there were no school projects. Why not? You smiled at the girls and nodded. Both Athena and Juniper returned the smile, but Juniper whispered again to Athena "_Why you didn't tell them?"_

"_I already told you; I'm not ready! And the next time you corner me, warn me first!"_

Athena and Juniper went to the bathroom while you and Apollo paid the bill. That's when your friend asked you something curious "_Hey (Y/N)… Have you any interest in Athena?"_

"_What?"_

"_It's just… the way you were looking at her, it reminds me a lot when I'm watching Juniper. So… You like her?"_

"_*sigh* Perhaps man. Perhaps…"_

"_You're not sure?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe you're right, maybe I like her. The first time I saw her I felt like watching a goddess fallen from heavens. And when she stares at me, talk to me, or even when she showed up with that beautiful dress in the shop I could felt my heart running wild…"_

"_Yep. (Y/N), my friend: You're in love. Because you're feeling exactly what I feel every time I see Juniper."_

"_Apollo, you remember that you told me not to say you love her?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well, I'll be quiet if you don't tell that I like Athena. Deal?"_

"_Deal" _Apollo said while you squeezed your hands together.

When the girls got out of the bathrooms, you said goodbye to each other and every one of you headed to your respective home. But suddenly, you heard Athena calling you from behind. You turned around, but you started to sweat when you discovered Athena and only her, alone.

"_Can I ask you something?" _Athena said innocently.

"_Y-Y-Yeah… What do y-you need?"_

"_Well… Junie and I were planning to go to the cinema in two weeks to see a film that I love to see. But she said that she was busy that day so… um…" _She blushed a bit while she played with her ponytail "_I-I was thinking if you could go with me…" _(_Wait… She means me and her? Just the two of us?!_) "_I-If you don't want to come I can understand! It's just that Juniper was the only near friend I had here… but you seemed a very nice person so…"_

"_I would love to go with you!" _You said bravely with all the guts you had. The sudden decision made Athena to stare at you with her eyes wide open. But she smiled relieved that she was right about you.

"_What's the film name?" _You asked interested.

"_Frozen. I'm very excited about that film! I know it's a film for kids, but… I don't care! Nobody has to tell me what films I can or cannot see!" _You smiled at her determination.

"_I don't mind. Films for kids are always a very good choice. I think I'm used to see kid's films because of my little cousin!" _She giggled at your comment. You planned with her all the details and headed back to your houses.

You were very excited yet nervous. In two weeks you'll have your first meeting with Athena! And there will be just the two of you! You gulped feeling a bit dizzy while you got out the shopping center.

_To be continue..._

**Another chapter ended up!**

**Sorry the delay in the update but I was and I'm still very busy with a little project I planned. But don't worry, I won't forget my little baby here!**

**Again, if you find a mistake in a word or a sentence, tell me. I'll correct them ASAP, so my story can be the best I can do it.**

**See you next time!**


	3. Ch 3 The Terrifying Badger

_Ch 3. The Terrifying Badger_

It was 31th of October, AKA Halloween's Day. You were at the entrance of Gatewater Land, the amusement park at the outskirts of the city. You and Apollo went earlier than girls, but they were running late and Apollo was starting to get impatient.

"_*sigh* Where are they? They said that we need to be here at 10 AM and it's already 10:30!"_

"_I don't know. I called Juniper when we arrived and she said that they were on the way…" _You said looking at your cellphone while scratching your chin.

"_Do you think that something happened to them…?" _Apollo said starting to get pale. You decided to give it a try and called Juniper again. You were sweating very nervously while listening carefully the call tone. You relaxed when Juniper answered.

"_Hello?"_

"_Juniper, it's me, (Y/N). Where're you?"_

"_Yeah, sorry... We get distracted… But don't worry, we're about to arrive! I think you'll see us in the entrance right now." _You looked at the entrance and saw Juniper and Athena waving their hands at you. You hung up the phone and told Apollo that they were in the entrance.

"_Thank goodness! I thought that you'll never show up!" _Apollo said.

"_Sorry. It was my fault, I couldn't find my cellphone in Junie's house" _Athena said embarrassed with both hands behind her back. Juniper stared at her surprised "_Oh! Talking about cellphones, I don't have your numbers, guys!" _

"_Hey, now you mentioned, it's true! Why didn't we exchange numbers when we went to the shopping center?" _Apollo guessed with a finger in his forehead. You and Apollo exchanged your numbers with Athena and she did the same with you. You could felt nervous again, you have now the number of the girl whom you have a crush!

"_Well, c'mon! We have to hurry if we want to be the first in the line!" _Athena said enthusiastically (_I really doubt it if the park opens at 9 AM and now it's 10:30_).

Juniper approached Athena and whispered to her "_Thanks…"_

"_Don't worry! I promised to you that I'll never tell him and I will! But remember what I told you to do..." _Athena said winking to Juniper.

-_Half an hour before at Juniper's house__-_

"_Junie, can you tell me why did you want me to come here? (Y/N) and Apollo are waiting for us in the park!" _Athena said sitting on the sofa. Juniper was wearing her pajamas while walking all around the living room, nervous.

"_Athena. You're the greatest friend that I had" _Juniper said, finally sitting in the sofa beside her friend. Athena stared at her, confused of what her childhood friend was talking about "_And I know that you can keep a secret, so… If I tell you something, you promise to me that you would not say a word to anyone?"_

"_You have a secret?! Oh! Let me guess! Uh… You used a cheat sheet during an exam!"_

"_No…"_

"_Well, then… You stole something from a shop!"_

"_No. Thena, let me tell you…"_

"_Oh! I know! You watched an 18+ film!"_

Juniper blushed crimson. "_What?! No!"_

"_Tell me already!"_

"_That's what I'm trying to do!"_

"_Oh… Sorry *giggle*"_

"_*sigh* It's just… I like a guy…"_

"_WHAT?! Juniper Woods in love?!" _Athena said covering her mouth, surprised. "_That's amazing! Ohh, I'm so jealous of you, Junie! Who is it?! Who is it?!"_

"_Well… 'Who' is the problem here…"_

"_Why? He was mean with you? Tell me who is he and I'll make him pay!"_

"_Relax, Athena! He didn't do anything to me!"_

"_Then, why are you so worried?" _Athena asked holding Junie's hands.

"_Because… Because it's Apollo…" _Both of the girls were silent several seconds until Athena exploded.

"_APOLLO?!"_

"_Y-Yeah…"_

"_Junie! That's great! I'm sure he'll be a good boyfriend!"_

"_Yeah, I'm sure of it… But I'm sure he'll never be interested in a girl like me…"_

"… _Junie, don't worry. That's not true." _Athena said with a happy grin on her face.

"_What? You mean…?!"_

"_Yup. Discord! Every time I heard Apollo talk about you or when he talks with you, I heard noise coming from his heart!"_

"_Then… Do you think that he… is interested in me…" _Juniper said while holding her wrist.

"_I don't think it, I MEAN it! You should try to say to him what you feel for him!"_

"_But… What if it's not true?! What if he doesn't like me and I do something stupid?! I'm sure he'll never want to talk to me anymore…" _Juniper said. She was sobbing a little bit, and Athena hugged her to try to calm her.

"_Then just make sure you don't do anything stupid. Hey! I think I have a plan!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Today we're going to the haunted house in Gatewater Land! Why don't you try to pretend that you're scared and he held you to protect you?! He will be like your prince in shiny armor! *sigh* How romantic…" _Athena said intertwining her fingers.

"_You think that will work?"_

"_Hmm… I don't know… You'll never know it until you try it!"_

"_Thena, are you making a bluff? Just like Mr. Wright do?"_

"_Perhaps…" _Both of them smiled, feeling better. They got ready in no time and went to the amusement park.

-_Back to the present in Gatewater Land__-_

You were in the line to enter the house of creep, there were just a few people before you. Athena was very excited. Juniper was staring at Apollo carefully so he didn't realize that she was watching him. You and Apollo were looking at the cracked walls and the broken windows of the house. Apollo was starting to regret the idea of come here.

"_*glup* Hey, (Y/N). Do you think that we could come here another day…?"_

"_I have no problems, but try to tell the girls… They were very excited to do this. I'm sure they'll be very upset if you get back."_

"_Yeah… I guess you're right. I'm done for…"_

Meanwhile, the girls were also having a little chat. "_So… Think you can do it, Junie?"_

"_I-I think so… It's just… I think I'm starting to regret that we came. I think I'm scared…"_

"_But that's perfect! If you're scared it'll be more credible to Apollo! He will try to protect you in no time!"_

"_If you say so…"_

"_Oh! I have another great idea! I'll try to call (Y/N) in order to get separated from you and Apollo, and then you'll be all alone! Ohh! It will be so romantic and adorable!"_

Finally, it was your turn to enter. The four of you entered in the dark, creepy house. You could hear the noise of cracking doors opening and closing, and the noise of the wind flowing through the hallway. There was a door at the side of the hallway but you decided to ignore it and continue straight ahead. Although, Athena had other plans.

She entered in the room and called out for you loud enough for you to hear, but not Apollo and Juniper "_Hey, (Y/N)! There's something cool in here!"_

"_Athena, careful! We don't want to get separated!" _You went to pursue her inside the room, leaving Apollo and Juniper alone in the hallway.

Apollo turned around just to see that he was alone "_Uh… (Y/N)? Athena? Where are you?... Okay guys, this is no funny… Guys? Guys?!" _Suddenly, Apollo heard Juniper scream and went straight forward the hallway. He found her sitting in a corner. She was cuddling herself and sobbing in her foot. Apollo felt very sad for her.

"_Hey, Junie… What happened?" _He said at the same time he bent down to be at her level.

"_I-I saw… I saw a b-blue badger! He was sitting right there at the end of the hallway. But when I approached, it disappeared with a devilish laugh! An-And I was alone, I was so scared! I thought I will die!" _She started to cry. Apollo couldn't bear it anymore, he extended his arms and hugged Juniper. She was very surprised from the hug that she stopped sobbing a few seconds.

"_Don't worry, I'm right here. You're safe now. I'm not going to let anyone to harm you, I promise" _Apollo said sweetly in a lower tone of voice. Juniper opened her eyes wide. Tears were flowing down her cheeks but she wasn't sobbing anymore. She closed her eyes and returned the hug. She smiled, she felt an extreme happiness and safety in the arms of her prince in shiny armor. She would love that this moment would last forever.

_-__Meanwhile, In the room of the haunted house__-_

Athena was staring at a grand table with a lot of plates with food in it. You reached out of her, panting. "_Why did you run off so suddenly?"_

"_Look! There's a lot of food here! Now I think of it, I'm hungry. Why don't we give it a bite?"_

"_We can't. It's plastic."_

"_*giggle* I know, silly!" _You laughed seeing her so happy, even if she called you silly (_She's so beautiful when she smiles…_) Suddenly, a couple of howls and a thunder were heard. It was so loud that Athena let out a scream and ran to you, hugging you. You felt a great happiness when she hugged you, but you started to laugh at her reaction.

"_Wow! I didn't know that you were so fearful!" _But then, when you looked at her, you could see that she was sobbing and tears were running down her cheeks. You realized that you made something very rude (_Oh! I knew that she was startled… But I didn't realize that she was startled THIS bad!_) You returned the hug, looking at her eyes with great sorrow "_So-Sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you…."_

She smiled at you. She wiped her tears and shook her head "_I-It's okay… I would do the same if you were the scared one… But I'm happy that you can understand how I feel… Thanks, (Y/N)…"_

"_You're welcome, Athena…" _And there you were. Standing there, hugging each other with your eyes closed. You didn't care anymore of that sounds of the house. It was a magical moment, you hugged her so tightly, trying to feel every inch of her body. And she was very calm, she could feel safe with you. (_What's this?... Why I feel my body so warm?_) Athena thought (_Is it because… (Y/N) is hugging me…? I love this sensation… And… I think I love being with him/her…_).

-_That evening, in Junie's home__-_

When the incident in the haunted house was off, you decided to return home. You said goodbye to each other. Athena decided to stay with Juniper in her house that night so she could cross-examinate her.

"_So?! How went the plan?! Did you figure out something?! Did he confess to you?! Did he kiss you?!" _Athena asked very excited.

"_Well… I got a hug, and he said that I will be safe… Does that count?"_

"_Hmm… Not bad for your first try! It's a very good beginning!"_

"_You think so…?"_

"_Juniper. With a very cute girl like you, I'm sure Apollo will fall in love with you in no time! Trust me, I'm a psychologist!"_

"_Well… Technically, you're not a psychologist yet…"_

They giggled a little bit. But then, Athena started to caress her ponytail, blushing a bit. "_Although… I think today I made a great discovery…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_When you and Apollo were out in the hallway, I was with (Y/N) in a room with a grand table. Some way or another, I ended up hugging him/her and he/she returned the hug…"_

"_Yeah, he/she's very kind"_

"_I know… The thing is… I felt something strange in my chest when he/she did that…"_

"_Oh! Thena, you mean…?!"_

"_I-I… I think I like him/her…" _Athena said blushing even more.

"_Well, looks like we'll have to fight for our beloved ones… I'll help you to conquest (Y/N) if you help me conquest Apollo! Okay?"_

"_Okay!" _They hold their hands in complicity. They smiled at each other and went straight to sleep in their beds.

(_Wait for me, (Y/N)! I'll make sure you'll love me for good!) _Athena thought before closing her eyes and sleeping peacefully.

_To be continue…_

**Looks like now you and your girl are feeling the same to each other! How long time will pass until you two discover your love for the other one? You'll have to wait and see!**

**Don't forget to review so I can know if you like this or you want me to improve it! Until next time… See you! ;)**


	4. Ch 4 Holding your hand

**I have to apologize from the beginning. This chapter will be a little shorter than normal and it could be very boring. I wasn't feeling emotionally alright when I wrote it. On top of that, I'll have plenty of exams this week so I'll try to rewrite this chapter ASAP**

**I apologize from this. Thank you for your comprehension.**

_Ch 4. Holding your hand_

It was the third week of November. You were sleeping on your table; classes with Prof. Means were always very boring.

You felt a little chalk being thrown to your head. "_Ouch!" _You yelled awakening by the sudden pain in your head. You heard everyone laugh at you.

"_So… What's the matter, (Y/N)? My classes are too useless to someone of your caliber? Shall I give you a bunch of grapes, Your Highness?" _Prof. Means said standing beside you with an ironic tone.

"_So-Sorry! I won't do that again!" _You said wiping the drool of your mouth. For the rest of the day you tried to stay awake but it was very hard to keep the eyes open. Finally, the last bell rang and you decided to go home and try to get some sleep. But when you were in the main entrance of the school you heard someone call you.

"_(Y/N)!" _You turned to see who this person was. You felt very happy to see Athena running to you. Her ponytail was very beautiful; it looks like fire flowing in the air… "_Good thing I caught you! I thought you'll forget!" _She said panting slightly.

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_Did you forget? Don't you remember that I asked if you could come with me to see 'Frozen'?" _(_It's true! How did I forget that?! You're a genius, (Y/N)…_).

"'_Frozen'? Of course I didn't forget that! Ha ha ha!" _Athena looked at you suspiciously but she decided to leave that alone "_When do we have to be at the cinema?"_

"_At 5 PM. We have time"_

"_Alright then. See you!"_

"_Also…" _Athena called for you once more "_… Right now, I'm alone in my apartment. My parents are out for a business trip…" _You could see her lips shivered a little bit when she mentioned that "_… and, If I'm honest, I'm not a very good cooker…"_ You titled your head slightly not understanding what she was telling you "_… So… If you don't mind… I would like to ask you if you could let me eat with you…" _She said embarrassed and blushing while stroking her ponytail.

You didn't know how to response. Your mother wouldn't mind it but she surely would start to ask questions to her and tell stories of you when you were younger, which was something that you could feel embarrassed if other people knows about that. This case was even worse because this person was the one who you love.

But on top of all that, you decided to accept (_I can understand her. I tried to cook myself once… and I promised that I will NEVER try to do it again…_) "_Okay, Athena. You can come to my place. If my mother starts to ask you silly questions just don't mind her, okay?"_

"_I don't mind!" _She said relieved.

You went together to your home. When you entered, your mother smiled to you but then shocked when she saw Athena "_H-Hi honey! I see that you have a guest today!"_

"_Hi mom! This is Athena. She's the girl I was talking about when I went to the shopping center and to Gatewater Land"_

"_Oh! She's the one!" _Your mother said.

"_Ni-Nice to meet you__, Miss"_ Athena said politely.

"_You can call me Sara, sweetie!"_

"_Okay then, Sara!" _(_Looks like they get along well. That's good… I think…_)

You ate with Athena and Sara. Your mother, like you feared, started to ask questions to Athena. She wasn't annoyed to answer them.

But the nightmare started when your mother told stories about the silly things you did when you were a baby. Athena giggled with every story, telling that you would look so cute like a baby. But you have never felt more embarrassed in your life.

Finally the time to go to the cinema came. You and Athena were on the way to the cinema "_Sorry if my mom was very annoying…" _You said trying to start a conversation.

"_Annoying? No way! Your mother is so cool! She's funny, nice and very comprehensive! I think I'm jealous of you…" _She said downing a bit in her last statement.

"_Y-You think so..?"_

"_Of course! She's the type of mom who can have confidence with her sons and daughters!"_ In some way, she had a point…

"_Well, well, well… Look who's here…" _An arrogant guy said behind you. You turned out to see who it was and when you saw him, you shocked.

"_Kelvin!" _You said with anger in your voice.

"_Who's him?" _Athena asked very scared of the sudden tension in the air.

"_He's a very popular guy in the academy, 'popular' in the bad way. He bullies younger students and force teachers to give him high scores in his exams…"_

"_Ohh… You don't have to say with so much hate, (Y/N)" _He gazed at Athena and an evil smirked crossed his face "_I see you have a very hot chick with you…" _Suddenly, you took a step forward to be in his way to Athena. You won't let him touch her. "_Wow! Take it easy! I was just to suggest her that if she was interested to hang out with a gentleman and not a peasant"_

She looked at him with an angry face "_Don't call him/her like that! He/She's much nicer than you are! I'll never be with someone who calls the other ones 'peasants'!" _Kelvin opened wide his eyes but then, he looked at her grimly.

"_Okay… For now you can go. But trust me when I say that, one day, you'll be mine…" _He said leaving you alone and heading the opposite side of the street.

"_Grr! Arrogant jerk!" _Athena burst stomping. You tried to calm her and went directly to the cinema. You bought the tickets, entered in the movie theater and sat in your armchairs.

"_Ohhh! I'm so excited!" _Athena said jumping slightly in her sit like a little girl "_And thanks again to join me, (Y/N)!"_

"_No problem! If you have other plans, you can count on me!" _You felt your heart running fast again when you said that but she smiled seeing your loyalty. Then, the lights turned off and the screen began to glow.

"_Oh! It's beginning!" _She said excited. The film started and you thought that it wasn't bad. But you were paying attention to Athena; she was watching the film like a little child. She was very cute. She also sang in a low voice each time the characters were singing.

Then, a romantic scene showed up in the film. You were thinking in that scene but with you and Athena. Both of you, looking directly at the other one eyes, holding your hands and just a few inches for a kiss… Your day dreaming was abruptly interrupted by a gentle and warm feel in your hand. You looked at it and saw that Athena put her hand on top of yours. You looked at her but she was looking at the film and sighing romantically. You felt very excited and you couldn't resist to spin your hand and hold Athena's hand tightly.

She looked at you confused. You smiled at her and she returned the smile. For the rest of the film you two held the other one's hand feeling the warm touch.

Once the film ended up, you two left the cinema "_That was an amazing movie! And Olaf was so cute!" _Athena said very happy.

"_It was pretty good! I liked it!" _You conceded "_You know, now I think about it, your hair is a mix between Anna's hair and Elsa's hair"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah! Because you have a ponytail like Elsa, but you're a redhead like Anna"_

"_Hey! What a coincidence!" _You were fifteen minutes laughing and talking about the film, until Athena said something that made your heart beating fast again.

"_Th-Thanks… Thanks fo-for coming with me…"_ She said blushing and stroking her ponytail.

"_Do-Don't worry… Like I said, if you want to hang out again, ju-just tell me…" _You gulped while you scratched your neck.

Then, she hugged you just like she did in the Gatewater Land haunted house. You were startled but returned the hug gladly.

You returned to your house after you said goodbye to her. Meanwhile, Juniper rang Athena while she was in the way of her apartment.

"_Hi Thena!" _

"_Hi there, Junie! What's up?"_

"_How was your date with (Y/N)?" _

"_W-Well, it wasn't exactly a d-date because we're not a couple… But I loved it! I'll never forget what happened…"_

"_What?! Something happened?! Tell me, please!"_

"_When we were watching a film, something snapped in the back of my head. I tried to put my hand above of his/her hand… Can you guess what happened then?!"_

"_Hmm… He/She took away his/her hand feeling very nervous?"_

"_Nope! It was exactly the opposite! He/She took my hand and held it tightly!"_

"_WHAT?! Really?!"_

"_*sigh* It was so romantic… I could feel the nice and gentle warm from his/her hand the rest of the whole movie…"_

"_Wow… I'm so jealous, Thena…"_

"_And what about you and Apollo?"_

"_Umm… I-I think I'll do it… I-I'm going to confess h-him…" _There was silence between the girls but Athena decided not to burst because she was in the middle of the street.

"_You're going to confess him?! That's… That's… That's incredible! How do you plan to do it?!"_

"_That's the thing… I don't know… Can you help me to plan it… please?"_

"_Hmm… Well, I think I got something! But you'll have to wait…"_

"_Don't worry. What did you thought?"_

"_I'll prepare a Christmas party on Christmas eve. I'll invite you, Apollo and (Y/N). And when you two are alone, you confess. Got it?"_

"_You think that will work…?"_

"_I'm sure. Trust me…"_

"_Okay, Thena. Bye!"_

"_Bye" _She hang up her cellphone. She then started to sob slightly while she walked to her apartment "_Mother…" _She whispered. Her lips shivered when she mentioned that…

_To be continue…_

**And this is where I end this chapter. Again, I must apologize if this chapter is too boring or short of what you expected. Don't worry, I'll rewrite it when I feel better and end my storm of exams**

**Thanks to you all and see you next time!**


	5. Ch 5 You'll never be alone anymore Pt 1

_Ch. 5 You'll never be alone anymore Pt.1_

Juniper was decorating her living room with little Christmas banners. Her house was decorated with tons of colorful lights and banners. There were also little teddy bears and stuffed reindeers. Finally: the grand Christmas tree beside the TV and near the terrace. Meanwhile, Athena was in the kitchen cooking a cake. She was reading the recipe really carefully so she wouldn't burn it. When they were done, they looked at the cake. Juniper checked to taste and put her hands in her cheeks. Then she gave a thumb up to Athena to tell her that she made the cake perfectly.

"_Thank goodness! I thought that I would screw it up and we had to order a cake!"_

"_I'm sure they would love it! Specially, (Y/N)…" _Juniper said to Athena with a teasing wink. Athena stroked her ponytail blushed.

"_Shut up!" _Juniper giggled at her reaction "_By the way, when will they come?"_

"_Apollo told me that they were going to delay a little bit. But they said that they were sure to come"_

"_Cool!" _Then something snapped Athena in the back of her head "_Did you planned how you'll confess him?"_

"_Well, I thought about play Truth or Dare. You or (Y/N) would dare Apollo or me to go to the bathroom, the kitchen or my room and stay there for a while. Then… I-I'll try it…"_

"_Hmm… Okay! Good luck, Junie"_

_-__Meanwhile. In the street near Juniper's house__-_

"_I'm very excited about this party! My mother was very happy that I would celebrate this with you" _You said to your horned friend (_Of course, I will celebrate Christmas with mom tomorrow_)

"_Yeah… Good thing that at least you're there. If you weren't, I'm sure I'll be very nervous"_

"_You're very worried, man! Calm down! Tonight we have to enjoy this time the best we can! I know that Juniper will be there. But look at me, Athena also is going to join this party and I'm very relaxed!" _(_…_ _Not really… I feel that my heart is going to come out of my chest… *glup*_)

"_**Gotcha!**__" _Apollo burst "_(Y/N)… You know that you can't lie to me…"_

"_Oh… Your bracelet… right…" _(_Dammit!_)

"_Although… I think tonight I'm going to go to the next level…"_

"_What?"_

"_I-I said that I'm going to go to the next level… I have to request you if you could let me be alone with Juniper…"_

"_Correct me if I'm wrong but, you're going to confess her?"_

"_R-R-Right…" _You put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with proud.

"_That's the Apollo who I know! Good luck, lion!" _Apollo shrugged his shoulders. He shook his head with a facepalm in embarrassment.

You two passed a candy shop and Apollo looked at it with a finger in his forehead "_What's up?" _You asked.

"_I was thinking… Do you think that they'll be happy if we buy a cake for everyone?"_

You looked at your side while scratching your chin "_Good point! But… What flavor do they like? I'm not so picky in food manners so I don't care what taste it has"_

"_Are you sure? In that case… What do you think about a chocolate cake?"_

"… _Nah, too cliché"_

"_Then… A mint cake?"_

"_A m__int cake? Does that even exist? Hmm… What about a vanilla cake?"_

"_You're right! Junie loves vanilla! That's the best one, I'm sure!"_

"… '_Junie'? Aww, what a lovey-dovey Apollo we have here…" _You said in a childish yet tease voice.

"_Shut up! I'm sure you're like me with Athena!"_

"_Speaking of Athena, do you think that she'll love the vanilla?" _You said ignoring your friend. Apollo bit his lower lip with anger but he decided to let it go.

"_Well… I think so… Vanilla is a very popular flavor so…"_

"_It's settled then! Let's go and buy it!" _You entered happily in the shop while Apollo was looking at you with his mouth wide open.

"_Could you at least let me finish a sentence?! Or listen to me?!"_

-_Back again to Juniper's house__-_

Athena was decorating the cake with chocolate syrup and strawberries "_I love this cake! Vanilla, chocolate syrup and strawberries! It's the sweetest thing I've ever made! But not as sweet as we are, right Junie?"_

"_*sigh* Not as sweet as Apollo…" _Juniper said blushed while knitting a scarf with hearts in it. Athena smiled at seeing her friend so happy. She then looked at her cake. A sweet smile crossed her face. Then, she started to write your name with chocolate syrup unconsciously. She looked at it while stroking her ponytail.

"_What are you doing?" _The voice of Juniper snapped her and made her come back to reality. Then, they stared at the cake.

"_Oh no!" _Athena exclaimed with both hands in her mouth.

"_Aww! How sweet, Athena! You've just written (Y/N)'s name unconsciously!"_

"_What do I do now?! I was like half and hour preparing this amazing cake and I screwed it up in just five seconds! Curse you, Murphy's law!"_

"_Calm down, Athena! Look, there's some space in the cake. We can write Apollo's name too and give it to them like a gift!"_

"_Oh! You're right! Thanks, Junie! You're a life saver!" _She said hugging with strength Juniper.

"_Th-Thena… You're su-suffocating me…"_

"_Oh! Sorry…" _Then, the doorbell rang "_They're here! Quick! Write Apollo's name!" _Juniper wrote 'Apollo' in the cake with surprising speed. Then, both of them held the cake while opening the door.

"_Merry Christmas!" _They said at the same time. You and Apollo stared at each other terrified and the girls noticed this.

"_What happen?" _Juniper asked concerned.

"_Is it you're very surprised that you can't even talk?" _Athena said with a smirk. You and Apollo gulped and showed your cake to the girls. They put the mouth like an 'o' and stared at each other.

But Juniper had an idea "_Don't worry! I can take your cake! My mother is very sick right now, so tomorrow I'll give her this cake. I'm sure she'll love it!"_

You and Apollo exhaled; relieved that you didn't pay money for nothing. But you looked at Athena and realized that she wasn't smiling anymore… You tried to ask her but Apollo interrupted your thought.

"_Well, let's start this already!" _You entered the house and stared at the decoration with surprised looks. Finally, your eyes stop in the cake.

"_Hey, Apollo! Look at this! This cake has our names in it!"_

"_Really? Cool! Did you cook it, Juniper?"_

"_No. Athena did it" _Juniper said smiling at their good friends. Apollo gulped.

"_Wait… Athena did it? I think I lost my appetite…"_

"_Hey! That's so rude!" _Athena said angrily.

"_Remember the last time you cook something? You almost burnt the kitchen up!" _Apollo said.

"_But that doesn't give you the right to be so rude!" _

"_Hey! Calm down you two! We're here to be together like a family and celebrate, right?" _Juniper said with a concern look in her face.

You were unaware of the arguing. You were just looking at the cake with curiosity (_Athena… cook this cake? Right… she said that she wasn't a very good cooker… But it can't be that bad… right? No! Of course is NOT bad! Even if its taste is horrible! It's a cake made by Athena, I don't need much more!_) Then, you quickly grabbed a fork and took a partition of the cake. You chewed up the piece in your mouth with your eyes closed. Your friends were looking at you with surprise and expectancy.

Then you opened wide your eyes "_This. Is. The best. Cake. I ate. In the world… Oh my god! It's terrifically delicious!" _Apollo looked at you with confusion. But a bright sparkle appeared in Athena's eyes.

"_R-Really…?"_

"_Are you crazy?! You lied when you said that you didn't know how to cook! My mother's cakes can't even compare this one!" _Tears of excitement began to flow down Athena's cheeks. She couldn't resist more and she ran up to give you the biggest hug in the world.

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It's the nicest and sweetest thing that anyone said to me ever…" _You hugged her with an embarrassed smirk. You didn't know that she took the compliment so serious. After all, you weren't lying. That was the best cake you have ever tasted!

"_Apollo, you have to eat this! It's amazing!" _Apollo gave up and decided to try up. When he ate a piece of the cake he opened wide his eyes. He realized that you weren't exaggerating.

"_W-Wow! It's so delicious!"_

"_Hmph! You're welcome, Herr Forehead!"_ Athena said pouting.

You ate the cake together in Juniper's kitchen. Then you went to the living room to start the main plan of the night: The Truth and Dare game

Athena started up. "_Juniper, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth"_

"_What's the first thing you look in a guy?"_

Juniper jumped a bit by that question. "_Well, um… I think I look at the eyes…"_

"_Okay!"_

"_My turn!" _Apollo said enthusiastically. "_Athena, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare"_

"_Open up the window and scream 'I'm Athena Cykes and I'm fine'"_

"_Okay!" _She stood up. She opened up the window and screamed up with all the strength her voice had. "_I'm done!" _Apollo looked at her surprised by her guts.

"_Now me!" _You said. "_Apollo, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth"_

"_What is the most embarrassed thing you saw you mother do?" _Then Athena downed again.

"_Well… I think that one would be… seeing her doing yoga. Trust me, is weird…"_ Suddenly, Athena stood up looking at the ground.

"_Excuse me…" _She reached out the terrace. She wanted to be alone but you felt something strange.

"_Athena! Wait up!" _You stood up quickly to reach her, leaving Apollo and Juniper alone. Apollo started to look at every place taping his finger in his legs nervously. Juniper was just staring at the floor trying to cover her blush. She was also stroking her hair.

"_So… Your house is very… big…" _Apollo said abruptly.

"_Thanks…" _They remained silent during several minutes until Juniper couldn't resist it anymore "_Apollo… I know you since first grade in the academy…" _Apollo looked at her confused yet nervous "_I lived most of my favorites moments with you and (Y/N)… and I'm sure that there's going to be more of those moments now Athena is with us…" _She stood up and sat beside Apollo. They stared at each other with deep eyes but only Juniper knew what was going to happen "_But… my most favorites moments… are when I'm with you…" _Apollo opened wide his eyes and gulped, realizing what was happening "_I'm very happy when I'm with you. I feel very comfortable when you look at me. And I feel so safe when you talk to me…"_

Now Apollo was well aware what was the situation "_Ju-Juniper…"_

Tears were running down Juniper's cheeks "_Apollo… I love you…" _Then, she closed her eyes and kissed Apollo passionately. Apollo's heart beat fast when this happened but he closed his eyes too and returned the kiss. He could feel the softness and the sweet taste of the cake remaining in Junie's lips. He thought that he was dreaming. He pinched a little bit in his arm just to confirm that this was real.

They separated and looked at each other passionately. Juniper was smiling like she never smiled before. Even Apollo started to cry as well "_I love you too, Junie…" _They kissed again but now with more passion. They wished that the time freeze in that moment. They were now in a dreamland, all around them disappeared. It was just Apollo and Junie…

_To be continue…_

**Finally! Apollo and Juniper confessed their feelings! But what happened to Athena? Why is she so sensitive with the word 'Mother'? You'll have to discover it in the next chapter! Now I have a question to you: I had planned that you and Athena confess to each other near the end of the fanfic. Do you want me to stay like that? Or do you want me to make that you two confess earlier? Let me know and I'll consider the possibilities.**

**Please review and let me know if you like this so far! See you next time!**


	6. Ch 5 You'll never be alone anymore Pt 2

_Ch.5 You'll never be alone anymore Pt.2_

Athena was standing in the balcony of Juniper's house. She was staring at the beautiful street. It was full of lights and Christmas atmosphere. Yet; Athena was sobbing and hugging herself; remembering those moments of her infancy.

_-__Flashback. Eight years earlier at GYAXA_'_s space center__-_

A younger Athena was running through the hallways with a piece of paper in her hands. She had a smile in her face. She entered in a room where a woman in kimono was working in her desk.

"_Mama! Look at this picture! I drew it for you!" _The little girl said happily.

"_It's very beautiful, honey…"_ The woman said in a monotone voice. She didn't pay any attention to her daughter's drawing.

"_Mama, but you didn't see it! Look here! This is me… this it's you… Mr. Simon over here… Even Ponco is here too!"_

"_Very good, Athena…" _The woman started to tap her desk impatiently.

"_Mama… Why're you so angry?" _The woman couldn't bear it more. She stood up and looked at her daughter coolly.

"_Athena. I'm very busy right now. Could you leave me alone for a while?"_

"_But Mama… Mr. Simon is working on the trial he'll have tomorrow. Ponco is working with Clonco in something that Mr. Yuri told them. And… Ms. Blackquill… she scares me… I think she hates me…"_

The woman sighed heavily. She was working in a project very important. TOO important. She couldn't be playing around with her daughter. She hated herself for not to care about her little girl; but her research must be done if she wanted to save her. She must do this if she wanted her daughter to live a better life.

"_Okay, sweetie…" _She stroked the head of the little girl "_Go to our room and leave the drawing there. Then, come here and you can help me with my research, ok?"_

Athena's eyes sparkled and she smiled "_Okay Mama! I'll be here in a minute!" _She left the room running. The woman smiled a little bit. She was awful with her daughter and she knew that. But if she can finish her project, her daughter will be happier than ever.

Athena reached her mother's room. She started to look for a space in the wall to hang up her drawing. She tiptoed to reach the wall. She stuck her drawing in the wall and ran up again to help her mother.

"_Mama, I did it!" _But she froze in the moment she finished the sentence. Her mother was lying on the floor. She had her face covered by a blanket and blood was spilling out of her… "_Mama…?" _She asked sweetly in an innocent voice. She looked at her right and there was a person standing with its face covered by that terrifying Japanese mask her mother had. Suddenly, this person started to run to grab the little girl. Athena opened wide her eyes. This suspicious figure has just murderer her mother… and now she'll be dead soon too!

She looked around to find something that she could use in self-defense. She stared at a knife on the floor. She dodged her attacker and grabbed the knife quickly. When this person attacked again, Athena stabbed it in the hand. This person started to scream in pure hurt. It kicked Athena who was send to the wall. She blacked out by the impact…

When she woke up, she was still looking at the corpse of her mother. One way or another, Ponco was there too. Athena requested Ponco if she could lie her mother in the operating table. Suddenly, Simon Blackquill appeared in the room who had a horrified look in his face "_What?! What happened here?!"_

Athena stared at him with hollow eyes. She smiled sweetly yet scarily. "_Something's wrong with Mama… so I'm going to take her apart to fix her…" _She said in a monotone voice.

_-__Flashback end__-_

"_Mother…" _Athena was sitting in a chair; now crying like a little baby… "_Why did that just happened…? I know you were awful with me sometimes… *sob* but I know you loved me… *sob* You were the only one who took care of me… Now, I'm alone… *sob* I don't have anyone to care about me…" _She hated herself. If she stayed with her mom, maybe she could have protected her…

"_Hey… What's wrong?..."_ You put a gentle hand in her shoulder. She jumped startled but she smiled when she saw your face.

She wiped her tears trying to pretend that nothing happened "_Oh! Nothing! Ha ha ha…! It's just… the living room's air started being heavy, so I came here to take a little fresher air" _You lowered at her level. You stared deeply at her eyes and she blushed a bit.

"_Athena… tell me the truth"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I don't have Apollo's bracelet, but I don't need it to see that something is bothering you…" _She looked at you surprised. She knew that you, Apollo or Juniper will realize sooner or later. So she gave up and sighed.

"_Ok… I-I'll tell you… I suggest you to take a sit because this will get a long time…"_

"_Don't worry, I can wait"_

"_Alright… I think I should start from this… Do you remember when I suggested going to Gatewater Land when we bought that dress?"_

"_Yes, I can remember"_

"_Well… Actually, I wasn't going to tell that… In fact, I was going to tell you about… a 'gift' that I have…"_

"_A 'gift'? What is it…?"_

Athena sighed (_I'm sure he/she'll think that I'm a freak when I tell him/her… And I'm sure he/she'll never love me when I say it but… here we go…_) "_I can read people's hearts…"_

You raised an eyebrow "_What?"_

"_I can sense the emotions that people are feeling just by the tone of their voices… I can tell if they're happy, angry, sad, etc…" _She gulped and saw down, expecting the worst reaction in you. She looked up at you again but she was surprised that the only thing you did was look at her with wide eyes.

"_Wow! That's an amazing power!" _You exclaimed "_Do you want me to try?"_

Athena was surprised. You were the only one who thought her power was… cool "_Okay, hum… Tell me something about you did yesterday…"_

"_Well… Yesterday night, for example, I ate a steak of beef with chips"_

"_Okay… I sense a grand amount of happiness but… I also sensed a little amount of anger…"_

You opened your eyes once again. She wasn't lying about her gift "_That's right! I love the beef! But I was very upset that I didn't have ketchup in that moment… Because the beef isn't as delicious as with ketchup"_

You remained silent staring at each other until another question snapped your mind "_But… that doesn't explain why you were very upset…"_

"_Yeah, well… It's because…" _She started to tell you her story. Her mother, Metis Cykes, was a scientific researcher. When Athena was younger, her powers were more powerful but they were also very unstable. She couldn't control it very well. She had headaches in crowded places. Her mother was very awful with her but she worked untiringly to help her daughter with her powers. That was until… that tragedy happened…

You stared at her with sorrow while she was telling her story. Her tears and sobs were more frequent as she continued it. She couldn't bear it anymore and started to cry comfortless. She didn't care if you were there, she couldn't resist the urge to cry.

"_Now… *sob*… I don't have anyone…! *sob* I didn't meet my father because *sob* he abandoned us when I was a baby… *sob* My mother was the only one who cared about me… *sob* But now she's dead! *sob* *sob*"_

Even you had tears flowing down your cheeks. You tighten up your hands until you said 'it'.

"_I care about you…" _You said with confidence and gentleness… Athena looked up slowly. She was still sobbing and crying but she was surprised to your response.

"_Athena… You don't know how much it hurts me to see you like that, I hate seeing you so sad. You look so beautiful when you smile… I just want to make you smile, so… I care about you. I'll help you, I'll be with you, and I'll care about you, no matter what… But not only me; think about Apollo and Juniper. I'm sure that if they were here they would be caring about you… So Athena, please… Don't you ever say again that there's no one who care about you… because right in front of you, there's a person who wants to see you smile…"_

Athena couldn't believe what was hearing… She felt her ears melting with your sweet, gentle and humble voice. She listened up to your heart just to find no contradictory emotions… You were telling the truth.

"_So, please… Can you smile for me… Thena…?" _You said sweetly. Athena smiled up and ran to you. She gave you the biggest hug you could have ever felt. It was better than the one of the cake. This hug wasn't very tight, but you could felt all her gladness through it.

"_Th-Thank you… I'll never say it again, I-I promise… *sob*" _She continued to sob in your shoulder. You returned the hug while your tears were now more noticeable. You stroked her back with one hand and the back of her head with the other one. You also kissed her in the temple, smelling the sweet scent of her hair. It was the best scent in the universe…

"_You'll never be alone anymore, Athena… I'll help you every time you need me, I promise…" _But Athena was thinking in just one thing. The only thing that sparkled her heart and intensified her love about you (_He/She… He/She'd just called me Thena… I want him/her to say it again… I love when he/she talks to me… I just want to hug him/her forever… (Y/N)… I love you..._)

When you got Athena relaxed, you invited her to enter again in the living room. You weren't aware of what you were going to find in it. You and Athena could saw Apollo lying in the sofa. Juniper was on top of him; hugging him and kissing him passionately.

You and Athena dropped your jaws in surprise.

"_WHAT?! THE?! HELL?!" _You screamed. Apollo and Juniper sat up in the sofa after the grand shock of your scream.

"_Th-This is not what it looks like!" _Apollo said nervously. You looked at him raising an eyebrow like saying 'Are you kidding?'. But Athena burst up again.

"_Junie! You made it! You kissed him!" _You and Apollo looked at her with surprise.

"_Wait. So you planned this from the beginning?" _You asked confused. Juniper nodded embarrassed. "_Well, it's funny. Because we thought about that too. Right, 'Polly'?" _You said winking at you friend teasingly.

Apollo was now red as his jacket "_Ye-Yeah… I suppose our thoughts were together this night. First, the cake and now this…" _The four of you couldn't resist to laugh up. Looks like this Christmas party couldn't have been better. But it was starting to get late and you needed to sleep. You decided to stay in Juniper's apartment because her father was in a business trip and her mother was at the hospital because of her sickness.

You put on your pajamas, but when you started to think about the beds, a problem surged.

"_Um… Guys… I forget to mention that I only have two beds in this apartment. Both of them are big enough for two people to fit but there's always a place in the sofa…" _Juniper said with concern.

"_Don't worry. You and Athena can sleep in a bed. Apollo you can sleep in the other bed, I'll sleep in the sofa; I don't mind"_

"_Well… actually…" _Apollo started to blush. He was sure that he was going to say something that will bring him more than one problem. "_I-I would like t-to sleep with Ju-Juniper…" _You and Juniper looked at him in astonishment but Athena frowned.

"_How do you dare to propose something like that?! I know that you two are now a couple but I'll never let you to touch her or hurt her!" _Athena said in a motherly tone.

"_No! Athena, please, let him be… I-I trust him… I'm sure that he'll never try up something like that…" _Juniper said red as a tomato. "_I love him and he loves me too. I'm sure he'll be gentle with me…" _

Athena couldn't believe what her friend was saying. She decided to let it be but she stared at Apollo with icy glares "_If you ever try to touch just a hair of her head, I'll kill you" _Apollo gulped nervously and nodded. Both of them entered in the room.

"_Well, then I'll stay in the sofa. Good night, Athena!" _But she grabbed your arm gently. You looked at her again and you realized the blush in her cheeks.

"_Actually… Do you mind… If you sleep with me…?" _Those last words made your heart begin your heart beat fast again. Not only you said those words to her to reassure her, but now you're going to sleep. Together. In the same bed.

"_A-Are you su-sure…" _She nodded with a smile. "_Aren't yo-you scared if I t-try to make so-something bad to you? Argh! I mean, it's not I'm going to try up! It's just… um…!" _She giggled seeing you so nervous. But she was sure that she'll be safe with you. So she just nodded again and pulled you by the arm to the room.

You two were now together in the bed. It was big enough for you to fit. But it was also small enough to almost touch her. You could even see every feature of her beautiful face or even smell her sweet hair.

"_Are you comfortable?" _She asked looking at you with her big blue eyes.

You nodded and gulped slightly "_Ye-Yeah… And you?"_

She nodded too "_Thank you… Thank you for what you said to me earlier"_

"_It was nothing… I don't have that cool gift of you. But I still could tell you were very uncomfortable with something. And… I just hate it when I see you so sad…"_

She looked at you deeply. You felt hypnotized by her gaze and started to look at her deeply too "_I'll be in debt for what you did for me"_

"_No, you don't debt me nothing. The only thing I request you is to smile, no matter what, right?"_

"_Okay, I promise…" _She looked at you happily with a giggle "_Merry Christmas, and good night… (Y/N)…"_

"_Merry Christmas. Good night, Athena…" _You closed your eyes to sleep. Suddenly, you felt something warm in your chest. You opened your eyes once again and you found that Athena snuggled up with you. You hugged her and kept her between your arms. You just wanted to protect her. Make her feel that she was safe with you. You weren't going to let anyone to hurt her.

That's when you thought about Kelvin. He said that one day Athena will be in his possession. And you knew that what Kelvin says is what Kelvin do. But now you aren't going to retract. If you have to die to protect your beloved you'll do it. Because that was the only thing you wanted right now: Seeing Athena being happy.

_To be continue…_

**Aww, what a cute little moment I made… I'm very proud of this chapter! It was the most emotional so far! Looks like you and Athena bonded more than ever and you realized that Kelvin is a threat. You'll need to keep an eye on him from this moment…**

**Reviews are welcome! See you next time!**


	7. Ch 6 A last minute gift

**Hello everyone! In this chapter we will see more of Kelvin and his maliciously intentions. I'm going to take an idea from Ace Attorney Investigations here; specifically, the case 4 of that game. Also, thanks to a guest for give me an idea for this chapter**

**Let's start already!**

_Ch 6. A last minute gift_

Two months passed since Christmas. You celebrated the New Year and came back to school after holidays. But on top of that, today was special because it was February 14th. In other words: Valentine's Day. At the academy you could see tons of couples being very affectionate and sensitive to love. Girls sighing with that cute boy they like, Guys talking about beautiful girls that they wished to be with…

You were also very excited today. Yesterday you passed all the day cooking a bunch of chocolate cookies with your mother's help. You have even been cooking during all night. You were exhausted but you thought about the face that Athena will have when you gave her your gift… That made you think not exhausted at all…

When you sat in class you could see your best friend with a gift too "_Hi Apollo! Being ready for today?"_

"_You bet! I was cooking these cupcakes all the night! I hope she likes it…"_

"_Cupcakes? That's very original, considering what I made…"_

"_What did you cook?"_

"_Chocolate cookies. And I think I can imagine what's the flavor of your cupcakes, um… Vanilla?"_

"_Um… yeah… I suppose I'm transparent, am I?" _Suddenly, the class door opened and someone entered in class. This someone made Apollo smile lovingly "_Hi sweetie!" _Apollo said to Juniper.

"_Hi honey…" _Juniper said with her shy and sweet voice. "_I-I made a-a gift for you… I-I hope you l-like it…" _Juniper held him a little red box. He picked it up with excitement.

"_Filled chocolate! I love them!" _Apollo started to eat one of them with a sparkle in his eyes "_I also made something for you" _Apollo showed her the box of cupcakes. She took it with careful and bit one of them. She blushed and put a hand in her cheek tasting the cupcake.

"_It's so sweet! I love it, Polly! But I don't love it as much as I love you…"_

"_Oh… I love you too, Junie" _They kissed in the lips briefly. You sighed but smiled a bit. But then, something started to bother you.

"_Juniper, where's Athena? She never came late before"_

"_Oh, Thena isn't feeling alright. She told me she was having a cold and she would stay in her apartment today" _(_She's sick? What a bad timing! Of all the days she could be sick, it has to be today… Now what I do with this gift…?_) You felt a cold spear through your heart while you looked sadly to your present.

"_Oh! You were going to give her a Valentine's gift?!" _Juniper asked shocked.

"_Yeah, I was going to do that… But I suppose I'll have to wait next time…"_

"_No, you can't do that!" _Apollo and Juniper said at the same time. (_Wow… A romantic couple can be scary at times…_) Juniper tried to convince you "_I'm sure you cooked whatever you made with all the love you had! And I'm sure Athena wouldn't be happier if you were the one who give it to her!"_

"_That's right, (Y/N)! Junie's right! When we finish up our classes, you go to Athena's apartment and give her the cookies! Subject closed!"_

"_But… I don't even know where she lives…" _Juniper told you where Athena's apartment was. You weren't very sure about this but… what the hell! It's Valentine's Day, the day when you had to try and get your beloved! So know you were very sure of what you were going to do.

"_Mr/Ms. (Y/N)?" _Prof. Courte, who was teaching this day, called for you.

"_Yes?"_

"_There aren't any chalks in this blackboard. Do you mind going to the secretary's office and get some?"_

"_Of course!" _You stood up and exited the classroom. You went downstairs to get some chalks to Prof. Courte and went again upstairs to come back to class.

"_Thanks. Mr/Ms. (Y/N)"_

"_You're welcome, Ms. Courte" _But when you sat up again in your chair you froze up (_What?! Where are the cookies?!_) You taped Apollo's shoulder "_Hey, buddy. Do you know where are my cookies?"_

"_Um… Didn't you leave them on the table?"_

"_I thought so but they're not here"_

"_I don't know, man. I was in the bathroom while you were getting the chalks" _Now you were very nervous. Where did those cookies gone to?! If you can't find them, what will you give to Athena?! You must to find out and quick.

When classes ended up you requested Prof. Courte if you could stay a bit longer. She didn't refuse it but she asked why you wanted to do that. You explained to her the situation and she wished you luck.

It was time to investigate now. You were walking through the hallways and classrooms several minutes until you found something interesting. "_Hey, this… This is the paper I used to cover the box of my cookies!" _It wasn't the entire paper, just a little part. Near the paper was a little armchair where you found also something unusual. "_Those are chocolate fingerprints? I bet that chocolate it's from MY cookies… And I'm sure the one who stole them is who left these prints…" _

You could see the caretaker cleaning the stairs while whistling a song "_Hey, sir! Can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course, young man/woman. What is it?"_

"_Did you happen to see who sat here today?"_

"_Umm… Students don't like that sit because of the location so I never saw anyone sitting there… Although, today I happen to see only one student sat there"_

"_Who it was?"_

"_That arrogant and luxurious boy, Kelvin" _(_Kelvin?! I should have imagined… Then, those fingerprints are…_)

"_I also have something more to ask. Do you still have the fingerprints of all the students?"_

"_Yup"_

"_Can you get the fingerprints of this chair and compare it with your record?"_

"_I don't mind. But you think you should be doing this? I know you'll be a lawyer soon but it's not necessary to start investigating so serious now"_

"_I know, but this is something too important for me"_

"_Okay then…" _The caretaker got the chocolate fingerprints and compared with Kelvin's fingerprints "_They match perfectly. These fingerprints are from Kelvin"_

"_Great! Do you know where's him now?"_

"_Yes, indeed! I think he's in the lecture hall practicing his inner speech. I hate when he does that" _You thanked him for the help and headed lecture hall to confront Kelvin.

"_Ahh… Look who's here… My most favorite nerd who stole me my princess" _You resisted the urge to punch him on the face.

"_I think you have something to tell me"_

"_What? What are you talking about?" _(_I think it's better not to tell him the whole story yet… I will ask him little by little to corner him_)

"_Kelvin, we're studying the law career, right? I think you should be more professional if you practice with someone"_

"_Um… You're picking my interest. Of course I'm the most glorious prosecutor in the world" _(_You're not a prosecutor yet, though_) "_So… why not? I would like to teach you how to testify like a pro" _(_Heh. You fell into my trap_)

"_Okay, tell me then what where you doing during the class recess"_

_**Confrontation**_

"_I'm the most perfect guy in the world, and I only eat the best food in the world… I didn't go downstairs to the cafeteria; I don't eat peasant's food… I brought my own personal menu so I've never left the classroom"_

_**End testimony**_

"_That's all. Don't you think it's the most perfect testimony in the existence?" _Kelvin said waving his hair with superiority. You crossed your arms and started to tap it with your fingers in impatience.

"_Well, it can be perfect and can be not. How do we find out? Let me try to refute your argument and we'll see"_

"_Give me your best shot, nerd"_

_**Rebuttal**_

"_I'm the most perfect guy in the world, and I only eat the best food in the world… I didn't go downstairs to the cafeteria; I don't eat peasant's food…_

_**Hold it!**_

"_Are you sure? I saw you sometimes in the cafeteria. And I saw you eating their food"_

"_Ack! W-Well, I can't always have time to prepare my special menu"_

You raised an eyebrow "_Well… Never mind. Continue with your testimony"_

"_I brought my own personal menu so I've never left the classroom"_

_**Objection!**_

"_Tsk tsk. That's not true"_

"_Wh-What? What are you talking about?"_

"_You never left the classroom? Then why the caretaker said that you sat in the armchair at the end of the hallway today?"_

"_Ack! That stupid peasant!"_

"_Not only that. You didn't bring your own menu. In fact, you stole your 'food' from someone"_

"_That's preposterous! You can't prove something like that! Can you show me an evidence to prove it?! I'm sure you have nothing!"_

You smirked and laughed evilly.

_**Take that!**_

"_I found some unusual fingerprints in that chair. Fingerprints made of chocolate. And those fingerprints matches perfectly with yours" _Kelvin started to sweat and gulp nervously "_And I remember that you said that you never eat peasant's food"_

"_Silence! You can't prove anything! How can you tell that chocolate isn't mine?! Maybe I brought something made of chocolate in my menu!"_

"_That's not the case. I know you stole that chocolate and I know whom you stole it"_

_**Take that!**_

"_I found a piece of paper I used to cover my chocolate next to the chair. And, curiously, today someone stole my cookies" _Kelvin started to look in every direction nervously "_You stole my cookies while I was downstairs to take the chalks! Then, you came to that chair to ensure that I won't see you! But you failed by not wiping your dirty hands! So, what do you have to refute this?!"_

"_AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH… That's right I stole you those cookies…"_

"_Why, may I ask, you did that?" _You asked very pissed off resisting the urge to punch him… again.

"_I knew you were going to give the cookies to my princess. I couldn't let you trick her so merciless! So I stole you those cookies and eat them so you wouldn't give them to her"_

"_Hmph. And why didn't you give them to her if she is your 'princess'?" _You asked in a sarcastically tone.

"_What are you saying? She's my princess, not my queen. I'll never give her a present. I just desire her, she'll be mine and she is the one who must worship me"_

"_What?!"_

"_She's very privileged that I desire her. She must make me presents and love me without anything in exchange" _(_Wow… This guy is not mentally alright… Does he listen to himself? Now I agree with what Athena said; he's really an arrogant jerk…_)

"_If you act like this she'll never love you"_

"_What?"_

"_Girls are like delicate flowers. You can't wait to them to come with you and be with you if you don't do anything. Or even if you treat them so rudely. You must care about them, protect them and look after them. That's the only way a girl can be interested in you, not the other way around"_

You turned back to exit the academy while Kelvin watched you egocentrically. You were now very frustrated and desperate. You lost your gift made for Athena; the one you worked so hard.

Then, you walked by that cake shop where you and Apollo bought the cake for the Christmas party. You opened wide your eyes as a great idea crossed your mind (_It's not the same as if you were the one who cook it but… this should do it!_) You entered the cake shop to buy up some cookies.

-_Meanwhile, at Athena's apartment_-

"_Achoo!" _Athena sneezed in her handkerchief. She was sitting in her sofa covered by a blanket and drinking a hot chocolate cup. She was watching a movie in the TV.

Then she stared at the clock in the wall, it was almost 8 PM. She started to look at the cup with sorrow in her eyes (_Today was Valentine's Day… and I was here the whole day… Dammit! I could give (Y/N) a present, and here I am!... I'm a bad friend…_) But then, she thought about another thing that made her tear up (_But… I thought he/she cared about me... I'm sure he/she was referring to that 'care' a friend would say… I'm sure he/she has already another person to love… He/she's so nice, so kind and so clever… I'm sure he/she doesn't love me…_)

She started to sob while looking at her reflection in the chocolate (_(Y/N)… You don't deserve me… You deserve more than this stupid redhead… But, I love you so much… (Y/N)…_) Suddenly, she heard a knock in the door. She wiped her eyes quickly and opened the door. Her heart jumped from happiness when she saw you there.

"_Hi!" _You waved your hand.

"_H-Hi…" _She couldn't stop staring at you as if you were a ghost or something.

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Y-Yeah!" _You entered her apartment and she closed her door. You looked at her apartment with close attention.

"_Your house is huge"_

"_You think so? I'm sure your house is even bigger"_

"_Yeah… But it's cool though" _She smiled to your compliment. But she was expecting to you to say your reason of being here. "_And… I wanted to give you something…"_

She was very happy. She was wrong about your actions and she was happy about her wrong impression. You gave her the box of chocolates blushing like a demon.

"_Ha-Happy Valentine's Day, Athena" _She couldn't believe it. You really cared about her. Even if she wasn't in class, you thought about her. She took the box gladly with a humble smile.

"_Thank you! Although… I was very sick these days so I didn't have time to prepare something for you"_

"_Don't worry. I'm the one who's sorry. I cook some cookies yesterday and I was going to give them to you once the classes ended up. But Kelvin stole them and I had to buy them because I didn't much more time so…" _She interrupted you by kissing you in the cheek.

"_I don't mind. I'm sure that arrogant jerk caused you infinity of problems… But the only thing I appreciate it's that you're here with me, even if you wouldn't bring a gift… Thank you…" _She leaned in your chest for you to hug her, and so you did. Then you kissed her in the cheek too "_*giggle* That tickles!"_

You looked at her with a smirk "_Athena… Would you happen to be… ticklish?" _She opened wide her eyes and gulped. She shook her head violently "_Are you suuure?" _You said while tickling her stomach.

She laughed up "_No! Ha ha ha! __Stop it!" _You continued to tickle her. Eventually, she landed in the sofa and you were on top of her. She tried to push you away but it was useless.

"_Ha ha ha! Please! Make it stop! Ha ha ha!" _She was laughing so hard that tears began to flow down her cheeks. You were like a child with a new toy. Athena's laugh was something so beautiful to hear, you couldn't stop tickling her so you could she her happy.

"_No no! I won't stop! I have to punish this bad girl!"_

"_No! Ha ha ha! I don't want more tickles! Ha ha ha!" _You started to make raspberries in her stomach and she laughed even louder. You felt very naughty to doing her this but you couldn't stop. Seeing Athena being so happy, it was like a drug for you…

Minutes later, you ended up the ticklish session. Athena was still laughing slightly and her eyes were red by her tears of excitement. You were about to leave the apartment.

"_Well, I hope you get better" _You said smiling at her while pushing the elevator button.

"_Don't worry; I'll come back class soon. Don't miss me so much!" _She said winking at you. "_Also… Thank you… You've done so many things just for me…"_

"_Nah, don't be so serious. It's what friends are for"_

"_I'm serious! You were with me when I bought that dress. You accompanied me at the cinema. You comforted me when I wasn't feeling emotionally right in Christmas. And now… you even take the trouble to give me the chocolates… You're the nicest person I've ever met… Thanks to all you have done to me…" _You blushed by those words. You two were now looking at each other's eyes deeply. Suddenly, the elevator door opened up and you entered it.

"_Good bye… Athena…" _You said waving your hand at her.

"_Good bye… (Y/N)…" _She said in return entering again in her apartment.

You touched your chest and felt something warm in it. Athena also touched her chest and felt something warm in it at the same time. You two were thinking the same thing, even if you were in different places.

(_I love you…_) You two thought at the same time

_To be continue…_

**Yeah! I LOVED this chapter! It was so fun and cute to write!**

**I thought about doing something more like 'AA-style' and I made a confrontation between you and Kelvin like in 'Investigations' XD. Also, I must thank a guest for giving me the idea of tickling Athena. I never thought about that before and I enjoyed writing it!**

**And I have another question to you… In next chapters I thought about doing a mock trial (just one). But that will take me time to think in the case, evidences, things to reveal in the investigations and things to reveal in the trial and that will take me a lot of time. So, what do you want me to do? Skip the trial (not entirely, I'm just going to say that it will a mock trial but I'm not going to develop it) and continue my story with regular lapses? Or think about the case in detail while you wait a little longer?**

**If you want me to develop the mock case and you have ideas for it, I would love if you could let me know them in the reviews. Thanks to your support! See you next chapter!**


	8. Ch 7 Turnabout Lovestruck Beginning

**Hi everyone! I'm going to do a little recess in the love matter and I'm going to focus in crime matter. There's never an Ace Attorney fanfic without trials, right? Don't worry, I have more chapters after this whole case. This is the first time I think carefully in a crime case so I hope it turns out well. I must thank the user 'HiroNinja' for his/her help in this case. He/she gave me the idea and we're still making up the details about the case**

**I hope you like it!**

_Ch. 7 Turnabout Lovestruck. Beginning_

A month ago, Prof. Means and Prof. Courte made up an amazing activity for the students in the lawyer course and the prosecutor course. There's going to be a mock trial. A trial where students try themselves for the real deal in the legal world. It was a work in pairs; two lawyers must confront two prosecutors in the mock trial. Of course, you and Athena decided to work together. Apollo couldn't work with Juniper because she was studying the judge course but they didn't mind.

And today was 'the day'. Today you and Athena were going to battle two prosecutors in the mock trial.

"_Oh! I'm so excited about this!" _Athena said walking with you on the way to the academy.

"_Yeah! We're going to have our first trial in our lives!" _(_It's not an official trial but whatever…_)

"_And how's Apollo? Do you think he'll be alright?"_

"_I'm sure he'll be fine. Like he says 'I'm fine!'. I think he went earlier this morning to accompany Juniper. She's the one who must prepare the mock trial so she has to be earlier than anyone"_

_-__Meanwhile. At Themis Legal Academy__-_

Apollo and Juniper were at the lecture hall. They were checking the lights of the room.

"_Turn on the light 1!" _Juniper said in the center of the hall. Meanwhile, Apollo was at the audio room. He turned on the light 1 light her sweetheart said.

"_Good! Now the light 2!" _Another light was turned on.

"_Right!"_ They were like this several minutes. Then, they went to a storehouse that was inside the academy to take their stuff. Suddenly, when they were about to enter they felt that someone was watching them. Not only that, they heard a noise coming from the stairs.

"_Did you hear that?" _Juniper asked scared.

"_Don't worry. It's just the wind outside. I'm right here, Junie. You're going to be fine" _He said stroking her head to calm her.

"_O-Okay… Are you sure you're going to be alright alone, Polly?"_

"_Of course, sweetie! And when I finished up, I'm going to take you to a fancy restaurant to celebrate it!" _He kissed her gently in the forehead. Then she snapped out realizing something.

"_Oh! I forgot it!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I forgot my Bum Rap Rhiny in the lecture hall!"_

"_Do you want me to get it?"_

"_No, I'll go. You go to the entrance to meet with (Y/N) and Athena. I'll get you there" _She headed to the lecture hall. It was a very big room so she had a very hard time to find her little stuffed friend. When she found it she headed to the entrance but she was alone. She couldn't find Apollo, you or Athena.

Finally, she found you and Athena in the entrance minutes later. "_Hi, Juniper!" _You waved your hand at her.

"_Hi guys. Could you help me, please?"_

"_Sure! What is it, Junie?" _Athena asked.

"_I went to find my little Bum Rap Rhiny. But now I can't find Apollo… Can you help me find him?" _You three were several minutes trying to find Apollo.

You were investigating the archery club, Athena the art room and Juniper the school grounds. Suddenly, you heard Juniper scream. You quickly went downstairs and you find her in the sport shed. She had her hands on her mouth and tears began to flow down her cheeks. Athena was also there with her mouth covered.

You watched closely and you saw Apollo face down with a little trace of blood in his head. Athena and Juniper let out a loud scream as you watched frozen to your friend.

* * *

><p>Hours later the students and the police arrived. The sport shed was sealed up while there was Apollo unconscious. Fortunately, an officer told you that he was alright. He has received a very serious hit in the head but he was going to be fine. Juniper relaxed a little bit knowing her beloved was alive. But suddenly, Prof. Means and a police officer came to you. And what they said just make the things worse.<p>

"_Sorry, miss. Are you Juniper Woods?" _The officer asked.

"_Y-Yeah, is it me…"_

"_You must come with us"_

"_What?"_

"_Juniper Woods, you're under arrest for the assault of Apollo Justice" _You, Athena and Juniper froze in the moment he said that.

"_Hey, why would you do that?! They're a couple! How can Junie have attacked Apollo?!" _Athena asked very irritated.

"_Hmph. I think I can response to that" _Kelvin appeared with a little picture in his hand. He was accompanied by a girl with a little whip.

"_Kelvin?! What do you want know?!" _You asked very violently.

"_Shut up, peasant. I was going to show you a picture" _He showed to you and Prof. Means a little picture. It was Apollo and Juniper near the storage room inside the academy "_It was taken this morning, when there were no students in the academy. This proves that Ms. Woods attacked Mr. Justice!"_

"_No! I don't believe that!" _Athena burst. Prof. Means downed a bit but he commanded the officer to arrest Juniper.

"_No! Wait! I didn't assault him! I swear!" _Juniper said crying while she was being handcuffed. Athena tightened up her fists feeling very powerless. (_This is bad. They're going to arrest Juniper! If that happens she couldn't graduate! Apollo and Athena will be very disappointed if that happens… What do I do?!_)

Suddenly, an idea snapped your head. You weren't sure if it would work but is the only thing you could do.

_**Hold it!**_

"_Not so fast, Prof. Means! I think we can do something more!"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_Today, students were going to be at the mock trial, right? But now seems we're not going to develop it because of this"_

"_That's right, but… What are you trying to say?"_

"_I don't want to let Juniper be punished without being defended properly. Prof. Means! I want to take the trial for Juniper Woods right here in this academy!" _Everyone looked at you shocked.

"_Are you insane?! We're just students! We can't do this!" _Kelvin said.

"_Aren't you the one who says that you're the best prosecutor in the world? Prove it then!" _Kelvin seemed shocked by the assertion you did.

"_Well… It's a very difficult decision… However, you're a very good student, (Y/N)… Alright, we'll bring Juniper's case in the lecture hall as if it were a real trial" _(_Yes!_) Prof. Means looked at Kelvin.

"_Mr. Kelvin, Ms. von Karma. You two are going to take the prosecution" _(_Wait… von Karma?! So she's a von Karma?! That explains the whip…_)

"_Gladly, professor" _Kelvin and the girl said at the same time with a reverence.

"_Although, I'll have to call a judge from the district court. The professors of this academy have the right to teach legal themes. But we haven't got the juridical power that a real judge has…"_

"_Okay…" _You said nodding. You were very nervous. Just a couple of hours ago you were going to be the lawyer of a mock trial. And now, you're going to be the lawyer of a real trial!

"_I'll come with you!" _Athena said "_I'll defend Junie too!"_

"_Not so fast, princess" _The girl with the whip said "_You're not going anywhere. You're going to be a witness for the prosecution"_

"_What?! And who are you to command me?!"_

"_My name is Angela von Karma. I'm the little cousin of Franziska von Karma" _She waved her whip slightly "_I'm going to show you how to develop a trial with perfect means!"_

"_Like she said, princess, you're going to be a witness for our case" _Kelvin said grabbing her violently by her arm.

"_But… but I don't want to betray Junie…"_

"_Sorry miss. But you have to do this" _Kelvin dragged her away to interrogate her. She looked at you with sorrow, crying that you went to save her. But you knew that this needs to be like this. You hated doing this to her but if you were going to be at the defense bench you couldn't be interrogated.

Now you were alone with Prof. Means "_So… when's the trial, professor?" _You said in a lower tone of voice looking at the ground.

"_Well, today you can miss the classes so you can investigate. But the trial will be after the recess, once everyone have eaten their meals" _You nodded to him. Then he went making a call to summon a judge from the district court.

You sighed with despair. Apollo has been attacked and they suspect Juniper for that act. Athena is being questioned by Kelvin. And you're going to lead a real trial for your first time.

The only thing you could thought about is to run away and forget all this mess. But something retained you. You thought about what will happen if Junie was declared guilty.

She'll never graduate in Themis Legal Academy, she will be in prison for the assault of his boyfriend instead. Apollo will never forgive you if that happens. And Athena will be very disappointed that she will never love you.

Too many bad news at the same time. You tighten up your fists and gulped. Now you can't turn back. The fate of your friendship rested in your bared hands. You must protect it, for everyone's sake… For Athena's sake…

Time to investigate… Phoenix Wright-style!

_To be continue…_

**A cliffhanger!**

**This it's just a preview of how will be the case. Looks like you'll have to investigate alone for the sake of everyone! Can you save Juniper from her false accusations? You'll find out in next chapters!**


	9. Ch 8 Turnabout Lovestruck Investigation

**Finally! I've planned how the case will be! This chapter will be the investigation and the next one the trial. Can you save Juniper? You'll see now!**

**Also I have to thanks a lot the user 'HiroNinja' for give the idea for the case. Thanks for your support, fellow!**

_Ch. 8 Turnabout Lovestruck. Investigation_

All the students went back to classes. You were now alone in the school grounds staring at the floor trying to organize your thoughts. (_Okay (Y/N). Take a breath and relax. You have just accepted a real criminal case and the fate of your friend, who's also the girlfriend of your best friend, is resting in your hands. You can do this!_) You tighten up your fist and watched at the horizon in determination. You headed to the sport shed to investigate the scene where Apollo was found. He was taken to the hospital to heal him.

"_Okay, what do we have here?" _There was a white tape with a humanoid form in the floor (_So here's where Apollo was…_) You could see a slight blood splatter in the floor. It was gross but you have to do this. Near the tape you saw something that picked your attention.

"_Is this… a xylophone? But why here? This is a 'sport' shed, not an 'instrument' shed. Shouldn't this be in the storage room?" _(_I have the sense that this is something important… I'll write this in my evidences notes_) You took a little notebook from your pocket and wrote about the xylophone. You couldn't take it with you so this was the only way you had to gather evidences.

Then, a little pink bottle in the corner of the shed caught your attention too "_What is this? 'Pheromone the Amour'? What an odd name for a perfume… This looks like something that Kelvin would use…" _(_Although, it's very strange to see a perfume in the sports shed. I'll note this too and I think I'm going to ask the caretaker about this…_)

"_Sorry Mr/Ms.?" _A female voice said behind you. You turned and saw a woman in a nurse suit "_I think you should be the lawyer of Ms. Woods, right?"_

"_Yeah, that would be me. What can I do for you, miss?"_

"_The police told me to give you this" _She held a file to you.

"_What is it?"_

"_It's the record of Mr. Justice injury. He was assaulted with a flat object in the back of his head. I must say that the injury was weirdly big" _(_He was assaulted with a big flat object, got it_)

"_Thank you, miss"_

"_You're welcome, Mr/Ms. Lawyer" _She said with a reverence. You felt very proud of yourself when you heard the word 'Mr/Ms. Lawyer'_ "Although, I must say that the report it's not complete yet. You'll have to wait until we can gave you the complete report"_

"_Don't worry, and thanks again" _(_Okay, I think this is all for the sport shed. Let's search for someone to ask for_) You headed in the academy and started to search for the caretaker. There were a few students who wished you luck in your investigation.

Eventually, you met with Kelvin at the stairs "_Looks like the fate of the flower girl rests in you, nerd. If I were her I would have selected a real lawyer"_

"_Shut up, Kelvin. Shouldn't you be questioning Athena?"_

"_That's right, but the investigation wouldn't be done for itself. So Angela is questioning her instead" _(_I hope she isn't being so rudely with Athena…_) "_Doesn't it hurt? Your chick isn't with you. Your friend is injured and her girlfriend is the one who assaulted him. You are alone, peasant. You'll fail in the trial and you'll be alone forever. Then, when you're out of the way, my princess will be mine at last" _(_Yeeeah, of course… After proving the guilt of her best friend… Genius…_)

"_I'll never give up. A lawyer must believe in its client, no matter what. That's what Mr. Wright says and I'll follow up that conviction"_

"_Hmph. Do what you want, you'll lose either way"_

"_Now I think of it, I have some questions to you"_

"_*sigh* I'm not in the mood but it can't be helped"_

"_Can you tell me more things about Angela?"_

"_Well, as you can guess she's the cousin of the grand prosecutor Franziska von Karma. She follows up von Karma's conviction as well. She says that everything in her live must be perfect. Although, she was very distracted on the preparations of her mock trial"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She didn't come the day that Prof. Means and Prof. Courte planned the mock trial and she was notified very late. So she was going to be very blind in her mock trial"_

"_Who was her opponent?"_

"_Ironically, it was the victim of this case: Mr. Justice" _(_So Apollo was going to confront Angela in the mock trial… Is this really important in this case? I'll remember it just in case_)

Then, you remembered the perfume bottle. You decided to ask him about that "_Moreover, do you know something about this perfume?"_

"_Hmm? 'Pheromone the Amour'? I didn't know that a peasant like you would have such refined tastes"_

"_Well, no. Actually I found it"_

"_Oh, then maybe it's from Angela. She's the only one in the academy who bought it. I don't use it, too girlish for me" _(_Okay… I'll note this in my court records_) "_What are you writing for, nerd?"_

"_Nothing…" _You said in a monotone tone. You decided not to continue questioning him and continue the investigation instead. You must find the caretaker and you found him cleaning the boy's bathroom.

"_Hey, it's you again, young man/woman. I heard that you would have a trial after the lunch recess. Starting early with the career, huh?"_

"_I suppose so. But I have a few questions for you"_

"_Man, can't you see that I'm busy?"_

"_Yes, but you can clean that whenever you want. I only have time until lunch" _The caretaker stared at you with curiosity. Then he smirked a bit.

"_A clever one, huh? I like your guts. Okay, you can ask me whatever you want"_

"_Okay, um… Did you happen to see a pink bottle like this in the sports shed?" _The caretaker looked at it closely.

"_Nope. I've never seen something like that. Maybe it was left there today"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I always clean up the academy during night, when there are no students. And I can tell you that I didn't see anything out of place. If I saw something strange, I would have cleaned up on an instant. _(_So the entire academy must be clean yet there was a little bottle in the sport shed… Wait! Does this mean that Angela was here at the time of the crime?! But why?... I think it's better not ask her… I'll figure it out later…_)

"_Thanks again for your help"_

"_You're welcome, man. Good luck with that trial"_

You walked through the hallways trying to search for another thing to investigate. Suddenly, you thought about Athena. You were sure that Angela was yelling at her, forcing her to testify against her best friend. You imagined her sitting in a chair being so powerless and defenseless. You frowned at the thought and tighten up your fists. Then, you started to think about what will happen if you couldn't prove Juniper's innocence. Apollo will be so mad at you. He'll use his Chords of Steel like he never used before against you. And you were looking down at the floor not knowing what to say.

"_I'm sorry…" _You whispered unconsciously. Suddenly, something snapped out of your own thoughts. In the middle of the hallway you found a very strange box.

"_Um… Myriam?" _You asked looking at the box. Two legs and two arms grew up from the box.

"_Kahk kahk kahk! I thought my hiding place was perfect!" _(_Yeah, a box in the middle of an academy hallway. Not suspicious at all…._)

Myriam was a very weird girl studying in the same course as Juniper. She was always inside of a box and she had a very strange laugh. Moreover, she was the president (and the only member) of the 'Themis Herald' a newspaper where there were the news of the academy.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I was simply gathering information about my new article!"_

"_Might I know what is it?"_

"_Hmph! I would never share information to anyone!... But since you asked so nicely I'll tell you" _(_Wow, that was easy_) "_I heard that the she-devil Woods is going to betray Apollo and his love for her!"_

"_What?"_

"_She was going to leave him and I have proof of that!" _She showed you the same picture that Kelvin showed up when the police arrested Juniper. (_It's Juniper and Apollo talking in the storage room door. Looks like Apollo is shocked about something and Juniper has one hand raised up as if she was telling Apollo something very shocking…_) "_I'm sure she's the one who assaulted the poor boy! Even if he was her boyfriend! She's definitely guilty! Kahk kahk kahk!" _She left you running downstairs.

"_Hey, wait! I have some questions!" _You sighed giving up in pursuing her. (_Well… At least I have another place to look… Let's go!_) You headed at the storage room. The first thing that caught your eyes was a pair of dirty marks in the floor. You kneeled down to look better.

"_Hmm… Looks like some roll marks. But it doesn't have sense: The caretaker said that he cleaned up the academy last night. So this means that these roll marks were made today too? They come from the storage room, I'll check it out"_

You entered in the storage room. There were tons of school stuff of all the subjects.

"_So the xylophone came from this place. Interesting…" _Then, you stared at a pair of suitcases. They were very big and heavy, probably they use it to transport heavy stuff. But there was something strange on the wheels of the biggest suitcase: Dirt.

"_So this is the cause that made the hallway so dirty… Someone used this suitcase today to transport something. But who did it? And what did it transport?" _You closed up your eyes to gather up your thoughts and knowledge about the facts of the case.

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang. Too late.

In 30 minutes the trial was about to start. You gulped up and took a breath trying to calm yourself.

(_This is it. The showdown. There's no turning back now. I must focus if I want to save my friends, all of them… I must remember what Mr. Wright says: 'Always believe in my client, no matter what happens'… 'The hardest time for a lawyer is when they have to force their biggest smiles' and the most important one 'When something looks like it's cornering you, I have to change my point of view of the case'… *sigh* I don't feel very ready for this…_)

You walked downstairs to the waiting room. (_Why this happened…? I'm not ready to save our friendship… I'm not a hero, I'm just a regular person…_) Suddenly, you thought about Athena. You saw her smiling at you in your mind.

"_Athena…?"_

"_(Y/N), I believe in you! You can do it, I know you can!"_

"_But Athena… I've never been in a trial before…"_

"_That doesn't matter! You're a very clever and you pay very close attention to the details! I know you can save all of us! I know you can save me…"_

Suddenly, you opened up your eyes with the brightest sparkle of determination in the world (_You're right, Athena… I can do this! I can save you! There's no one who can stop me now!_ _And… like Apollo says…_)

You yelled up with all the air in your lungs. You screamed out loud that you could feel better just by screaming.

"_Beware, Kelvin and Angela! HERE COMES (Y/N)!"_

_To be continue…_

**Investigation is done. Now it's the time for the truth…**

**What do you think about the case so far? Is it complex? Or you can have a clear idea of what happened? Let me know what you think about it in the reviews! You can make theories of what happened or who's the real culprit! I know that I can be very annoying but I must thank a lot to 'HiroNinja' for giving me this grand opportunity to write a criminal case in detail for myself. Thank you so much, pal!**

**See you next chapter!**


	10. Ch 9 Turnabout Lovestruck Trial Pt 1

**First of all, I must apologize if I suddenly stop uploading. My PC had suffered some serious problems and I'm very lucky to upload this chapter. So if you see that I'm not uploading it's because my PC is bugged, I don't abandoned the story so if that happens wait patiently.**

**Thanks for all your support. Now, let's go with the chapter!**

_Ch. 9 Turnabout Lovestruck Trial Pt.1_

14:20. Ten minutes until the trial begins. You were sitting in the sofa of the waiting room. You have to talk with Juniper before the trial. The door opened up. You saw Juniper and a police man with her.

"_Ten minutes, Ms. Woods" _The police man said coldly.

"_Okay…" _The police man left the room. Now you could talk with Juniper.

"_How are you doing?" _You asked her standing up. She didn't respond. She just stared at the floor while tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"_Polly… *sob*" _She couldn't resist more and she cried bringing her hands to her eyes. You hugged her to comfort her.

"_I'm very worried for him too. But you don't have to scared, the nurse said that he was still unconscious but he's going to be alright"_

"_*sob* I suppose you're right *cough* *cough*" _She started to cough. She always coughs when she's nervous or scared. You took the sunflower of her hair and gave it to her. She inhaled it a few times.

"_Thank you" _She said wiping her tears. "_Where's Thena…?"_

You looked at the floor feeling a sudden depression "_She's going to be a witness in this trial… But don't blame her, she didn't want to testify. They forced her" _Juniper shook her head with a smile.

"_I know. She's my friend and she trusts me. I know she'll never testify against me in purpose"_

You smiled at her. Then, something snapped in the back of your head. You remembered what Myriam told you. "_By the way, Juniper, can you tell me something about this picture?"_

"_Yeah. It happened this morning"_

"_Can you tell me what were you and Apollo talking about?"_

"_Of course! It's just I brought my little Bum Rap Rhiny to the academy this morning. When we were in the storage room I remembered that I forgot my little friend in the lecture hall. So I left Apollo and I went to find my little Rhiny" _(_Hmm… I don't really think this is really important…_)

She gave her little stuffed animal to you. "_I don't know if this will help, but I want you to take my little Rhiny with you. Maybe you can use it as evidence"_

You didn't know if that will help but you accepted the little rhino. Then the police man entered again in the waiting room.

"_Lawyer, you must go to the lecture hall instantly"_

"_Okay, I'll go in a minute" _Juniper touched your arm to catch your attention.

"_I'm sure you can do it. Thena believes in you, so I can believe in you too. Good luck, (Y/N)!" _You smiled at her while you both hugged friendly.

_-__Themis Legal Academy. Lecture Hall. 14:30__-_

You were standing behind the defense bench. All the students were sitting in the gallery of the lecture hall. All of them very chatting with each other guessing what will happen in this trial. In front of you, in the prosecution bench, you could see Kelvin and Angela waiting for the judge to arrive. Suddenly, you heard a gavel coming from the judge bench.

You stared there and you saw an old bald man with a long grey beard. No one sound could be heard in the gallery once the gavel raised up.

"_Court is now in session for the trial of Juniper Woods" _The judge said with a severe voice.

"_The defense is ready, Your Honor" _You said.

"_The prosecution is also ready" _Kelvin and Angela said at the same time.

"_I must say that I was very surprised when Prof. Means phoned me" _The judge said rubbing his beard "_I've seen plenty of strange trials in my whole career. But I've never expected to preside a trial were the defense and the prosecution were students. Who was the one that suggested this idea?"_

"_Hmph. It was the lawyer right there" _Kelvin said with a smirk and pointing at you.

"_I have to apologize to waste your time, Your Honor. But I promise that I won't disappoint you" _You said confidently.

"_Hmm… I hope so. As a matter of fact, one day you'll be a defense lawyer in one of my trials. So I hope both the defense and the prosecution take this case serious, even if you're students"_

"_I will, Your Honor" _You nodded.

"_Well, then. Prosecutor Kelvin and prosecutor Angela, your opening statements"_

"_Gladly" _Kelvin said with a reverence "_The incident occurred this morning in this academy at the sports shed. The victim and the defendant came here together early to prepare the procedures of the mock trial. Just the two of them came here at the time of the assault"_

"_And that's why Ms. Woods is suspicious?"_

"_That's right, Your Honor" _Angela said shaking her finger arrogantly "_Furthermore, we have evidence that proves this statements. This is a picture took before the incident"_

"_Hmm… Looks like the defendant and the victim are arguing…"_

"_Exactly" _Angela reverenced "_This picture shows Mr. Justice arguing with Ms. Woods about something. Probably those foolish disputes between foolish couples"_

_**Objection!**_

"_Every couple has their disputes! That's hardly proof!" _You said hitting the bench with both of your hands

_**Objection!**_

"_Then, can you tell me why Mr. Justice was assaulted? Shut your mouth before thinking, you foolish fool"_

Kelvin continued explaining the case "_This photo was taken by Myriam Scuttlebutt who casually was there at the time of the incident. And before the defense protests saying that Ms. Scuttlebutt is also a suspect, I must say that she has an alibi: She was always at the art room this morning. She took this photo when she was heading there" _(_This is not looking good…_)

The judge had his eyes close while he rubbed his beard thinking carefully "_Could you find any homicide weapon?"_

"_I'm afraid to say that we couldn't find any weapon. But we can assume easily what Ms. Woods used to attack Mr. Justice"_

"_And what is it, Prosecutor Kelvin?"_

"_Hmph. Our witness will respond to that" _Angela said with a smirk. You gulped knowing who this witness was.

Athena took the stand with a sorrowful face. You were so worried about her that you wanted desperately to run for her and hug her. Make her feel better, safe and comfortable. After all, she told you her tragic story and you knew how scared she was about courtrooms. "_Witness, your name and occupation" _Angela said coldly. Athena didn't respond, she just hugged herself looking at the ground.

Kelvin hit his bench with impatience. "_Witness! Your name and occupation, now!" _Athena hugged herself even tighter. You could see a little tear in her eye. You couldn't resist it more.

_**Hold it!**_

"_Your Honor! Prosecutor Kelvin is scaring the witness! I demand him to treat her more politely!" _

The judge nodded "_I agree. The witness looks very scared. Mr/Ms. (Y/N), just for this time, you can make the questions to the witness"_

"_Thank you, Your Honor" _You directed your attention to Athena who also looked at you with red eyes. "_Witness… Could you tell us your name and occupation, please?" _You said sweetly.

She sniffed a little and wiped her tears "_I-I'm Athena Cykes. I'm a student in the Themis Legal Academy…"_

"_Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Cykes" _You said smiling at her. She felt a little better just to see you smiling. She couldn't resist smiling too "_And what are you going to testify about"_

"_Hmph. I can response to that" _Kelvin said shaking his head and shrugging one shoulder (**Like Richard Wellington's sprites**) "_She's going to testify about what she found in the crime scene"_

_**Witness Testimony**_

"_This morning, I met with (Y/N) before going to the academy so we could be together… We were having a mock trial and we were ready for it… When we arrived, we found Junie searching for Apollo and we decided to help her… We found him lying unconscious in the sports shed. But I'm sure she didn't attack him!__"_

_**Testimony End**_

"_And that's it, Your Honor. The witness came with the defense after the time of the attack so they aren't suspicious" _Kelvin said playing with his hair arrogantly.

"_Well… If the defendant was the only one with the victim she's guilty with no question" _The judge said.

_**Hold it!**_

"_Your Honor! I would like to start my cross examination!"_

"_Uh? Ah! Of course, Mr/Ms. (Y/N)! You can proceed"_

_**Cross Examination**_

"_This morning, I met with (Y/N) before going to the academy so we could be together… We were having a mock trial and we were ready for it… When we arrived, we found Junie searching for Apollo and we decided to help her…__"_

_**Hold it!**_

"_Before we found Mr. Justice, you tried to guess what happened to him?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe he got lost or he went to another place or something…"_

"_He got lost in the academy where he was studying? What a foolish fool who makes foolishness fools" _Angela said ironically.

"_Don't be so mad at him, Ms. Angela. When I try to go to the courtroom's bathroom I always get lost… Ouch!" _Angela hit the judge with her whip by his 'foolish' assertion.

"_Well, can we move right along?" _Kelvin said annoyed. "_Witness continue with the testimony"_

"_We found him lying unconscious in the sports shed. But I'm sure she didn't attack him!__"_

_**Hold it!**_

"_I think that the prosecution said that you knew about the crime weapon. Could you tell us what it was?"_

"_Well… It's just a theory, but the prosecution thinks that the crime weapon was a hockey stick"_

"_A hockey stick?" _You asked scratching your chin.

"_It's reasonable" _Kelvin said in an arrogant tone.

"_It's the only item strong enough to assault someone in that shed" _Angela said shaking her finger. (_Well, it has some logic behind it, I must say_)

"_Where's this stick, prosecutor Angela?" _The judge asked.

"_I'm afraid that we couldn't find any bloody stick. We examined them with Luminol but no one had blood in it. We can assume that the defendant get rid of it" _Angela said playing with her whip.

"_No! I didn't do such a thing!" _Juniper said in her sit but no one listened to her. But you and Athena looked at her sadly. (_I'm still feeling that the stick issue is very suspicious… But why?_) Your eyes caught a glimpse from the nurse report. (_That's it!_)

"_Ms. Cykes. Could you add that last statement to your testimony?" _You said with a smirk. Athena realized your intentions and she smiled.

"_Gladly! *ahem* __I think that the crime weapon is a hockey stick, we didn't find it though…__"_

_**Objection!**_

"_I think that's impossible" _You said shaking your head.

"_And why's that?" _The judge asked raising an eyebrow.

"_Hmph. He/She's just kidding, it's impossible that he/she has anything" _Kelvin said.

You didn't pay him more attention and you continued your argument "_According to the nurse report of Mr. Justice, he was hit by a large flat object in the back of his head"_

"_And what do you mean by that, fool? A hockey stick can make a flat injury perfectly!" _Angela said trying to suffocate her whip.

"_Yes, I concede that a hockey stick can make a flat injury. Although, it can make 'long' injuries, not 'large' injuries"_

"_What?!" _Kelvin said starting to sweat.

"_That can't be!" _Angela said. Athena looked at you amazed. You've just found a contradiction in the prosecution argument!

"_Hmm… Now you say it, it's true…" _The judge said.

"_That's right, Yo-Ouch!" _Angela hit you with her whip strongly.

"_You foolish fool who fools foolish fools with his/her foolishness!" _(_Oh. My. God. You have just recited a tongue-twister…_) _"If a hockey stick it's not the crime weapon, then what it is?!" _(_Hmm… That's the problem here… What could be the crime weapon?... Wait… It's possible that…?!_)

You hit once again the bench "_Your Honor! The defense suggests that the crime didn't occur at the sports shed!"_

"_What?!" _Kelvin and Angela said at the same time.

"_Unbelievable!" _Athena said with her hands in her mouth.

"_Hmm… That's an interesting assertion, Mr/Ms. (Y/N). Where did happen the incident then?"_

"_The defense thinks that it happened in the storage room inside the academy. And this evidence proves it!"_

_**Take that!**_

"_I found this xylophone at the sports shed. I think that the culprit attacked Apollo in the storage room with the xylophone. Then, the culprit hid Apollo and the xylophone in the largest suitcase of that room and left them in the sport shed! If we find any blood in the xylophone we can conclude that the incident occurred in the storage room!" _You said pointing with your left finger confidently.

All the students started to talk with each other amazed by your logic track. "_Order! Order in court! Looks like the defense found a breakthrough!" _(_Hell yeah! This is much more exciting than what I expected!_)

_**Objection!**_

(_Oh oh… What now?_) Kelvin started to laugh grimly and evilly. "_Thank you so much, nerd. Thanks to you, now I can accuse Ms. Woods more than ever"_

"_What are you saying now?"_

"_Hmph. Do you really think that I didn't see that xylophone? How pathetic you are…" _(_Oh no! Don't tell me that he found Juniper's fingerprints in it?!_) "_You're right, there's some blood of Mr. Justice in here. But… there's no fingerprints"_

"_And… what do you want to mean by that?" _You asked confused.

"_For that I need that my next witness to take the stand" _The judge hit his bench with his gavel to attract attention.

"_Alright. This court will take a 20 minutes recess so the prosecution can prepare its witness. Any objection?"_

"_No, Your Honor" _Kelvin said with a reverence. Angela also did it.

"_And you, Mr/Ms. (Y/N)?" _You opened your mouth to talk but something stopped you. You looked again to Athena who stared at you confused. Then she opened wide her eyes in realization of what you were thinking. She looked at you with puppy eyes and you couldn't resist the urge to smile.

"_I don't have any objections, Your Honor. Although, I would like to request if Ms. Cykes could be with me at the defense bench from now on" _The judge looked at her just a mere seconds. Then he answered you.

"_She was going to be with you this morning if nothing of this madness happened. So I don't mind" _You felt a warm feel in your heart. Athena made a little jump of excitement.

"_This court will reconvene after the 20 minutes recess" _The judge said while hitting with his gavel.

_To be continue…_

**Ahh… The trial. I love so much writing about it…**

**Looks like Athena will be your partner from now on! What will happen after the recess? And what is Kelvin hiding in his sleeve? You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Also, if you want to make a mental image of Kelvin, Angela and the caretaker: Kelvin would be like Richard Wellington, Angela would be like Franziska but with long hair (younger Franziska), and the caretaker would be like Phineas Filch but with Herman Crab behavior.**

**See you next chapter!**


	11. Ch 10 Turnabout Lovestruck Trial Pt 2

**In lasts episodes of Turnabout Romantic Academy: Looks like the protagonist accepted a trial for his/her friend Juniper. Kelvin and Angela forced Athena to testify but now she'll join the defense with us. What could have Kelvin in his sleeve? Why he's so confident in Junie's guilt? We'll see it now!**

_Ch. 10. Turnabout Lovestruck. Trial Pt.2_

You, Athena and Juniper came back to the waiting room. You were trying to organize your thoughts while Athena chatted with Juniper. There talking so low that you couldn't hear them.

"_Are you okay, Thena?" _Juniper asked worried.

"_Yeah, I am. But are YOU alright? This whole madness looks like a nightmare but I'm sure you're the most worried one" _Juniper stared at the floor while playing with her fingers. Athena hugged her whispering in her ear "_I'm sure (Y/N) will do this. Once we're done here we'll go to see Polly at the Hickfield clinic, ok?"_

Juniper nodded "_I must correct you. He/She will not do this. You'll do this. Both of you can make it, I'm sure of it"_

"_Thank you, Junie… So, aren't you mad that I testified against you…?"_

"_Of course not! I know that you made it with your best intention! So I'm not angry, don't worry"_

They stared at you when they heard you talking "_Now I think of it, Athena, you don't know anything about my own investigation, do you?"_

"_I don't have the pleasure" _She said with a smirk. You told her all about you discovered in the investigation. She played with her earring while you were talking.

"_So… what do you think who will be the witness and what it'll testify about?"_

"_I don't know yet. It can't be good for us though…"_

_-__Themis Legal Academy. Lecture Hall. 15:40__-_

"_Court is reconvened for the trial of Juniper Woods. Is the witness ready, prosecutor Kelvin?"_

"_Hmph. He was ready 15 minutes ago" _(_5 minutes to interrogate him? Yeah, of course… And I can wake up, take a shower, dress up, take the breakfast and tidy up my room in less than 20 minutes…_)

"_The prosecution calls to the stand the caretaker of this academy" _The medium-age curved man took the stand while muttering for himself. Looks like he's annoyed for being here.

"_Witness your name and occupation"_

"_*sigh* My name is Ryan Collins and I'm the caretaker of this academy…"_

"_You look very pissed off, witness" _The judge said.

"_When that arrogant and luxurious boy is around I start to feel very irritated…"_

"_Arrogant?! Luxurious?! Ridiculous! Someone of my category can't have any of those adjectives" _(_Funny thing is that you're expressing exactly those adjectives while you're talking…_)

"_Anyway… What will this witness testify about?" _The judge asked.

"_He's going to tell us about the circumstances about the new crime scene" _Angela said with her both arms crossed

_**Witness Testimony**_

"_Yesterday, when almost all the students were out of the academy, I saw Juniper in the storage room looking at the suitcase… She didn't move it last night because I didn't see any roll marks while I was cleaning… She must have moved it today, but when that arrogant told me to examine the suitcase I didn't find any fingerprint in it…_

_**End Testimony**_

"_Wait… WHAAAAAT?!" _You screamed.

"_That can't be!" _Athena said worried.

"_As you can see, Your Honor, the defendant is the attacker, no matter where did it occur" _Kelvin said raising his head in arrogance.

Angela smirked "_Also, this gives the photo we showed at the begging of the trial another meaning. The defendant and the victim argued in the hallway. Then, they went together at the storage room. That's when the defendant assaulted Mr. Justice and transported him to the sports shed" _Angela made a reverence before finish her sentence "_And that's the way the crime happened"_

(_No! First contradiction I found in my life and he discredits it in questions of minutes!_) You thought.

"_What do we do now?!" _Athena asked very nervous.

"_There must be a hole in that argument! We must found it!"_

"_Here we go then! We can do this!"_

The judge raised up his gavel once again "_Mr/Ms. (Y/N), you can start your cross examination"_

_**Cross Examination**_

"_Yesterday, when almost all the students were out of the academy, I saw Juniper in the storage room looking at the suitcase…__"_

_**Hold it!**_

"_Why she did that?"_

"_I heard that Prof. Courte told Juniper to go for the storage room to look if the suitcases were there. I suppose that she was going to take one of them to the sports shed because Prof. Courte was going to transport something big from there. But I guess she didn't do it"_

"_Why you think that, Mr. Collins?" _Athena asked.

"_She didn't move it last night because I didn't see any roll marks while I was cleaning…__"_

_**Hold it!**_

"_Why would you think that the suitcase could have left roll marks?" _You said while you scratched your chin.

"_Last night, when I was cleaning, it started to rain. She would have left dirt marks in the floor. Although, I didn't see any of them"_

_**Objection!**_

"_Wait just a second!" _Athena said pointing at him "_You said that it started to rain when you were cleaning. However, you said that you started to clean when all the students were out"_

"_Yes, indeed" _He said nonchalant.

"_What do you want to take out from this, prin… Argh!" _Kelvin jumped a little bit from his position.

"_That's right! Even if the suitcase was moved to the sports shed, it wouldn't have left roll marks because it started to rain after anyone could have moved it!" _Athena said with confidence. (_Hey! She's right!_)

_**Objection!**_

"_Tsk tsk. You foolish fool who is fooled by her own foolish foolishness… What difference it has? She could have left the suitcase there, attack Mr. Justice the next morning and went to the sports shed to take the suitcase" _Angela said shaking her finger.

_**Objection!**_

"_That's ridiculous! If she was the one who moved the suitcase, she would have known the place where it was from the beginning! Why complicate more the things going up and down a few times just to assault Mr. Justice in the storage room?!" _You said hitting the desk.

"_What are you heading up, Mr/Ms. (Y/N)?" _The judge asked confused.

"_If the defendant knew the place where she left the suitcase, she would have attacked Mr. Justice in the sports shed. Then, she brought back the suitcase to the storage room. But why do such things? That doesn't make sense!"_

_**Objection!**_

Kelvin smirked and laughed evilly. He realized the situation and it wasn't going to be good for you. "_No, nerd. It has perfectly sense…" _(_Oh, no… When he uses this tone it's never good…_) "_Think about it for a second. Using the excuse of moving the suitcase because Prof. Courte told her to, the defendant did it to get the crime weapon from the suitcase. She lowered the suitcase to the sports shed. The next day, she attacked him with the xylophone and took the suitcase to the storage room once again so it would make that the suitcase never left that room. Although, she forgot to get rid of the crime weapon and wipe up the dirt of the floor. Therefore, the defendant it's the only one who did it!" _Kelvin said hitting his desk with one hand.

"_No… That's… IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEEE!" _You and Athena screamed at the same time. The students were talking to each other excited about the new facts revealed.

"_Order! Order in court!" _The judge yelled while hitting with his gavel three times.

"_But…! But that doesn't explain the fact of the absence of fingerprints! The defendant doesn't have gloves!" _You said trying to gain time.

"_Hmph. Fool, she could have also got rid of them" _Angela said grimly "_Witness…"_

"_I actually found fingerprints in both, the xylophone and the suitcase, but they were plain fingerprints. There wasn't anything characteristic in them… The only thing that could have left plain fingerprints is a glove" _Ryan said looking at the ceiling.

"_No! This can't be happening!" _Athena yelled starting to get scared "_Juniper is being more suspicious as we talk!"_

"_I know! But what can we do?!" _However, before you could think of anything, one sound made your heart froze up.

The judge raised up his gavel "_I think is enough. The prosecution has presented the case quite well and the defense has made some good counterarguments… However, the defense has no more evidence to support their case" _(_No! This can't end here…! I must think of something, even if it's a bluff! But… I don't have proof!_)

"_Hmph. Surrender now, nerd. There're no more witnesses to cross examine and you don't have evidence" _Kelvin said with an evil glimpse in his eyes.

"_You're doomed, foolish fools" _Angela said also with an evil glare.

"_Has the defense an objection?" _The judge asked giving you another chance. You opened your mouth to talk but no words came out. You were frozen, you didn't have any idea of what to do. You promised to your girls that you were going to save them. But… you couldn't…

Suddenly, you felt something warm rubbing your hand gently. You returned the look and saw Athena smiling at you… Then, she kissed you in your cheek "_Don't get nervous…" _She said slowly to calm you "_I now it can be hard at times, but as Mr. Wright says 'The hardest time for a lawyer is when they have to force their biggest smiles'. So please… can you smile for me…(Y/N)…?"_

Then you opened your eyes wide. You remembered what you said to Athena in that Christmas party, it was exactly what she's just said to you. You blushed a bit and smiled at her. You kissed her in the forehead "_Thank you, Thena…" _You said unconsciously yet sweetly. Her heartbeat began to run up faster when she heard her cute nickname coming from your lips. She was also blushed.

(_Okay, now… Just smile and think carefully. Hey, I know! At times like this I just have to turn my thinking around! Let's give it a shot… Hmm… Okay, maybe 'I can't ask more people connected to this incident', but perhaps 'I can ask people that are connected to the facts that happened today'! And I know who this person is exactly!_)

"_Your Honor, seeing that the defense is dazed up, I think is better that you could bring up the verdict" _Kelvin said with a smirk.

"_I agree" _The judge raised up his gavel to hit his desk for the last time "_This court finds the defendant, Juniper Woods…"_

_**Hold it!**_

"_Not so fast, Your Honor!" _You said pointing with your finger at the judge "_The defense has one more witness to summon up!"_

"_What?! That's preposterous! It's impossible that this witness exists!" _Kelvin said sweating.

"_You surprise me, Kelvin. You say that you're the most perfect prosecutor in the world and you don't even remember the name of a certain girl you mentioned at the beginning of this trial" _You said imitating his arrogant tone ironically.

"_Ridiculous! I've never mentioned…! AAARRRGGGHHH!"_

"_Looks like you've realized it"_

"_What is it?! Who's this witness?! This tension is killing me!" _The judge said excited.

_**Take that!**_

"_Your Honor! The defense calls Myriam Scuttlebutt to the stand!" _You said first hitting the bench and then pointing with your finger.

"_I knew you could do it… I believed in you and I'll always believe…" _Athena whispered lowly so just you heard her. You two were looking at each other several seconds until the judge's voice snapped you out.

"_Why do you want her to take the stand, Mr/Ms. (Y/N)?"_

"_She was the one who took the picture of Mr. Justice and Ms. Woods arguing anyways. I think she's a potential witness!"_

"_Very well, then. Prosecutor Kelvin and prosecutor Angela, call this witness to the stand"_

"_Grr! No problem, Your Honor!" _Kelvin said with his forehead all wet from his sweating.

Minutes later, Myriam took the stand… with her box, of course.

"_Witness. Name and occupation" _Angela said.

"_Kahk kahk! I'm Myriam Scuttlebutt and I'm a student in Themis Legal Academy! I'm also the president of the 'Themis Herald'!"_

"_The 'Themis Herald'? What's that?" _The judge asked.

"_It's a newspaper that gathers the news in the academy, Your Honor" _You said looking at a page while slapping it slightly.

"_Hmph. Nerd, I have something to ask. What do you want this witness testify about?" _Kelvin said still being very confident that he was going to win.

"_Well… She's the one who provided us with that picture, right? I would request she testify about that" _Angela and Kelvin shrugged.

"_Alright. Witness…" _Kelvin asked her.

_**Witness testimony**_

"_That day I came early to the academy because I knew the victim and the she-devil were there too… They were having romantic problems and that's what sentenced Mr. Justice!... So I took that picture in order to prevent that the she-devil Woods would escape from her motive!"_

_**Testimony End**_

"_Hmm… Mr/Ms. (Y/N). I know you were the one who summoned this witness, but her testimony is quite damaging to your client…" _The judge said.

"_I know. But she's the only who was here this morning that it hasn't been questioned. I have no more choices"_

"_Hmph. Suffering from despair, nerd? Surrender now, you can't do this. You're a disgrace of lawyer. Let this trial end fairly" _(_If I do that now, it will be anything but fairly_)

"_I don't care, Kelvin. Even if this is bad for me I'm going to cross examine the witness. Ouch!" _Angela hit you again with her whip.

"_You foolish fool who waste my time foolishly! You better make this quick if you don't want to see scratches in all your body by my whip!" _(_*glup* That sounds horribly painful…_)

_**Cross examination**_

"_That day I came early to the academy because I knew the victim and the she-devil were there too…"_

_**Hold it!**_

"_Why you knew such a thing?" _You said scratching your chin.

"_Kahk! I have to learn stay my mouth shut… Okay! Someone told me!" _Myriam said playing with a pen.

"_Someone told you? Who it was?"_

_**Objection!**_

"_That's an irrelevant question in this case, fool!" _Angela said bringing a storm of lashes over you. Furthermore, you even felt a little dizzy from the sudden pain. Athena could catch you in time so you couldn't have fallen.

"_Like my friend said. That question is not important here. Witness, continue. Now" _Kelvin said rudely.

"_They were having romantic problems and that's what sentenced Mr. Justice!... So I took that picture in order to prevent that the she-devil Woods would escape from her motive!"_

_**Hold it!**_

"_What did they do after they argued?" _You asked. Suddenly, you felt that something was about to come out but… what could it be? It will good or bad? You decided to wait patiently and continue with your question.

"_Hmm… Nothing special. She-devil Woods left Mr. Justice alone. I'm sure she did that to make think Apollo that he was safe! Then, when he was vulnerable, she attacked him maliciously!"_

"_Wait a second!" _You yelled "_She left Mr. Justice alone?! Are you sure?!"_

"_Yep! Totally!" _Myriam said with a smirk. You didn't see it because of the box though… (_Finally! A breakthrough!_)

"_You got something?" _Athena asked excited.

"_You bet! Watch closely! Your Honor, the defense request that the witness add that last statement to her testimony!"_

"_Of course. Witness, could you repeat that last statement?"_

"_What a waste. Whatever… *ahem* __She-devil Woods left alone the victim so she could attack him when he was vulnerable!"_

_**Objection!**_

You shook your head and smirked "_Wrong"_

"_Are you bluffing again, nerd? Saying stupid random things wouldn't save your client, you know?" _Kelvin said.

"_It's not a bluff, luxurious boy. Take a look at this stuffed animal"_

"_What?! The defense has a toy with him/her?! What a foolish immature child we have here!" _Angela said giggling.

"_No! It's not mine! This is from the defendant!"_

"_And why would you bring such a thing here, Mr/Ms. (Y/N)?_" The judge asked confused.

"_As I was saying, take a look at this rhino. The defendant brought it this morning to the lecture hall. When she was with the victim in the storage room she remembered that she left her little friend in the lecture hall" _You hit again your bench "_That's why she left the victim alone in the storage room!"_

"_What?!" _Kelvin burst.

"_No waaaaay!" _Angela burst too.

"_Your Honor! As you can see the victim and the defendant weren't arguing!" _Athena said while hitting the bench. Then she pointed at Myriam "_They were talking about the little lost rhino!"_

"_Hmm… What does this change?" _The judge asked very nervous.

"_That's an easy one, Your Honor" _You said nodding "_The defendant has now no motive to harm Mr. Justice!"_

"_NOOOOOOO!" _Angela and Kelvin yelled at the same time. The students in the gallery started to talk again very excited.

"_Order! Order in court!" _The judge screamed.

"_But then… who's the culprit?" _Athena asked.

"_Hmm… That's a grand problem… Mr. Collins was there last night but he wasn't present at the time of the crime…"_

"_Maybe it was Myriam?"_

"_No… She has an alibi. Plus, she has no motive to harm Apollo…" _(_Wait… does this mean…_)

"_Kahk kahk! Why this always happens to me?!" _Myriam yelled "_I thought that she was going to attack him because Angela told me this morning!" _(_She must be very disappointed with herself… Wait… WHAT DID SHE JUST SAID?!_)

"_Who told you what?!" _You asked hitting the bench. You heard a little slap sound so you guessed that Myriam covered her mouth with her hands under her box.

"_Are you telling that Angela was in the academy at the time of the crime?!" _Athena yelled.

"_That's preposterous!" _Kelvin yelled while he hit his bench "_Angela didn't come to…!" _Suddenly an evil laugh was heard. Angela was staring at the floor so her hair made a chilling shadow through her eyes.

"_Looks like I've been caught…" _Angela said grimly with an evil giggle.

"_What?! Prosecutor Angela was at the academy at the time of the attack?!" _The judge yelled (_That's what we are talking, Your Honor… He took his time to realize it…_)

"_It's true. I was here at the time of the crime. But you'll see now why I was here, foolish fool" _She left the prosecution bench and took the stand to testify.

Looks like she's going to be the final witness. The one that would make the difference between save Juniper or lost her forever. You stared at Athena. She was frowned and had a sparkle of determinate in her eyes. She nodded and you nodded to her too. You were ready for the showdown

Time to save Junie once and for all!

_To be continue…_

**The final showdown!** **Looks like Angela was also there at the time of the crime! Does this mean that she's the culprit? Can our lovely couple save Juniper? You'll find out in the next chapter!**


	12. Ch 11 Turnabout Lovestruck Trial Final

**Is really Angela the real culprit? If she is, why did she attack Apollo? But more importantly, could our heroes rescue Junie from her false accusations? You'll discover it in this chapter! Take that!**

_Ch. 11 Turnabout Lovestruck. Trial Final Part_

The whole lecture hall remained silent. The only noise that could be heard was the heels of Angela's boots while she headed to the stand. She had an evil smirk all the way there and she was giggling like those creepy little girls in horror movies.

Once she reached the stand, the judge gulped and spoke up "_Um… Then *ahem* prosecutor Kelvin…?"_

Kelvin stared at Angela confused. He wasn't believing what he was hearing "_Uh? Oh, right, Your Honor… Witness, state your name and occupation"_

"_Angela von Karma. I'm a student of the prosecutor course in the Themis Legal Academy" _Angela said with a reverence "_And I'm going to testify about what really happened this morning…" _(_She's going to confess it?! No, it can't be that easy… I can't expect anything, just listen to her and we'll see what we do then!_)

_**Witness Testimony**_

"_I admit that I came early to the school this morning, I warned Ms. Scuttlebutt that the defendant and the victim were here… I knew that Ms. Woods would try to kill Mr. Justice and I wanted to prevent her to escape her crime… All I did was for the wellbeing of Mr. Justice and 'justice' itself. I have no motive to harm him"_

_**Testimony End**_

"_Wait a minute! We already proved that Ms. Woods didn't have a motive to do it! She left the victim to find her Bum Rap Rhiny, not to attack him when he was vulnerable!" _You said hitting your bench.

_**Objection!**_

"_I concede that fact. Although, it's highly probable that the defendant lied to save herself. You need more conclusive evidence to prove her innocent, you foolish fool fooled by his/her foolishness" _Angela said confidently.

"_I must agree with the witness, Mr/Ms. (Y/N). We must suspect of the defendant, no matter what" _(_Grr! I was so close!_)

"_Hmph. Looks like I can win after all" _Kelvin said playing with his hair "_Nerd, I feel very generous. I allow you to start your cross examination" _(_Huh? Really? Who are you and what you did with Kelvin?_) "_After all, it won't make any difference. You still will lose" _(_And he's back… Great…_)

_**Cross examination**_

"_I admit that I came early to the school this morning, I warned Ms. Scuttlebutt that the defendant and the victim were here…"_

_**Hold it!**_

"_Why you knew something like that?"_

"_Mr. Justice would be my opponent in the mock trial if this wouldn't have happened. We wished our bests lucks yesterday. Plus, the defendant was the one that must prepare the mock trial. She must be here early so I knew Mr. Justice will be here too"_

"_But why did you warn Ms. Scuttlebutt of that?" _Athena asked.

"_I knew that Ms. Woods would try to kill Mr. Justice and I wanted to prevent her to escape her crime…"_

_**Hold it!**_

"_Why would she do that?! She loves the victim with all her heart!"_

"_The reason was told at the beginning of this trial, fool. Don't you remember? They were having love disputes"_

"_But every couple has their disputes, and not all the couples want to kill each other for that reason"_

"_Then, could you care to explain me why Mr. Justice was found with an injury at the back of his head? If you can't answer me, you'll have a little painful chat with my whip"_

"_Well… Um… Ouch!" _She hit you AGAIN with her whip.

"_Witness, forget those silly questions of the defense. He/She's being stupid like he/she always be" _(_Grr! She's the attacker, I just know it! But how do I prove it?!_) You were looking at Kelvin thinking carefully in Angela's testimony. Suddenly, it snapped in the back of your head (_Wait… Kelvin?... A mock trial?... That's it!_)

"_What happens to you, nerd? Are you captivated from my beauty?" _(_Ugh… I must be totally crazy if that's the case… Thank goodness it isn't the case…_)

"_Nope… Anyways, Angela, could you please continue with your testimony?"_

"_Don't press me, fool!... __All I did was for the wellbeing of Mr. Justice and 'justice' itself. I have no motive to harm him"_

_**Objection!**_

"_Like you said to me earlier, Ms. von Karma, 'you're doomed'"_

"_What are you saying now, fool?"_

"_I think you had a perfect motive to harm Mr. Justice"_

"_What?!" _Athena, Kelvin and the judge yelled at the same time.

"_Bring it on, then" _Angela dared you with a smirk.

"_Like you said, Mr. Justice was going to be your opponent in the mock trial. Although, you didn't have time to prepare your own case" _Angela opened her eyes wide realizing you actually KNEW that "_Therefore, you assaulted Mr. Justice to stop your mock trial and have time to prepare your case!"_

Angela started to suffocate her whip and look and you in anger "_Who told you that?!" _You stared at Kelvin. She started to hit him with her whip while he screamed in pure pain.

"_Order! Order in court! Witness! Stop harming the prosecu-Ouch!" _The judge was hit too.

"_Shut up, you foolish judge!"_

"_Now I think of it…" _You stared at Athena seeing her whispering "_If she's the culprit, it has perfectly sense! That's why the fingerprints in the xylophone and the suitcase are plain! She's wearing gloves!"_

"_Shut up, foolish redhead! And how do you prove that I moved the suitcase?!" _Angela screamed very pissed off.

"_That's now easy to prove" _You said with a confident smirk. You took a paper and started to slap it slightly "_As we know now from Mr. Collins testimony, Ms. Woods moved the suitcase to the sports shed under Prof. Courte request. It was there all the night, even when it was raining. That's why there's dirt in the wheels. Then, the next morning, you attacked Mr. Justice in the storage room when he was alone. You tried to move him to the sports shed so you could manipulate the crime scene, however, the biggest suitcase was at the sports shed so you couldn't move him under the current circumstances. So you headed down to take back the suitcase, you moved it up, you put Mr. Justice in the suitcase and moved it down again to the sports shed. That's when the roll marks were left!"_

Angela started to sweat heavily "_Although, as Kelvin said earlier, you failed in wiping the roll marks and got rid of the xylophone" _You hit your bench and made an eloquent pause "_That's how you attacked Apollo and moved him to make we think that Juniper was the culprit!" _You said pointing at her. All the students started to raise their voices again.

_**Objection!**_

"_Do you really think that you have won?! You foolish fool who foolishly say foolishness through his/her foolish mouth! That's right! I moved that suitcase! But how you can prove that I moved it to the sports shed?! Maybe I moved it to another place!"_

You shook your head "_No, that's not the case. I have proof that you went to the sports shed"_

_**Take that!**_

"_I found this cologne in the sports shed. Someone told me that you were the only one in this academy who bought this perfume" _Angela stared at Kelvin with an evil glare "_This proves that you went to the sports shed!"_

_**Objection!**_

"_You were so close there, fool! Yesterday, I was at the sport shed! I'm sure I lost it yesterday! You can't connect me with that!"_

_**Objection!**_

"_You've got that wrong!" _Athena yelled when she hit the bench with one hand "_If you lost the cologne yesterday, Mr. Collins must have found it when he was cleaning! However, he said that he didn't see anything strange during his cleaning session!" _She said pointing at her.

"_Nooo! This can't be happening!" _The students were chatting again excited.

"_Order! Order in court!" _The judge yelled.

"_Athena… We made it!"_

"_We saved Juniper!" _She stared at you amazed and blushing. You both extended your arms to hug each other until your dreamland sank into a black hole.

_**Objection!**_

Kelvin moved his finger in a 'negation' shake "_Tsk tsk. Too bad, nerd. You were so close to win this…" _(_Oh no… What now?!_)

"_What are you talking about, Kelvin?" _You asked frowning.

"_Angela forgot her cologne in the sports shed when she hid Mr. Justice there? How can you prove that?"_

"_What?" _Athena asked.

"_Think about this. Maybe, when the defendant and the victim were at the lecture hall, she was at the sports shed looking for something. That's when the cologne appeared in scene" _Angela opened wide her eyes. She could escape from this.

"_That's right! I was looking for the defendant and the victim to prevent them to attack each other! I lost the cologne when I went to the sports shed!"_

"_WHAT?!" You and Athena screamed at the same time._

"_And why then the plain fingerprints? Simple. The defendant wore gloves to prevent left prints in the suitcase and the xylophone" _Said Kelvin with a reverence "_And that… concludes my theory, Your Honor"_

"_Hmm… Yes, indeed. If the witness left the perfume another time than the time of the crime, she couldn't have been the culprit" _The judge said with his eyes closed.

"_No! But… Your Honor…!" _You tried to gain time.

"_No, Mr/Ms. (Y/N). The prosecution has just proved that the witness is innocent. Unless you have decisive evidence to prove that the witness was the only one who did it, I'm afraid that I will have to give the verdict"_

"_Come on, (Y/N)! We must have something!" _Athena said.

"_But… that is the problem… I don't have more evidences…"_

"_What…? No…" _Athena opened wide her eyes "_No! It must be something! You can't surrender! I trust in you, I now you can do this!" _You just stared at the floor while you rested your hands in the bench. You couldn't do it. You have fought very well for being your first time in court, and in an official trial, no less. But now, you can't do anything more. You hadn't any more evidences and there weren't any more people to ask about. It was all over, you couldn't save Juniper and Apollo will hate you forever for doing this.

"_The defense… has no more evidences… Your Honor…" _Athena looked at you with wet eyes. She was very upset and irritated that you gave up but… she understood what you were feeling. After all, she had her 'gift' to know your feelings. She began to sob knowing that all was over.

"_Very well…" _The judge said grimly "_Then, now I'll give my verdict" _He raised up his gavel to sentence Juniper. Sentence her… in the bad way… "_This court finds the defendant, Juniper Woods…" _You gulped while you felt tears flowing down your cheeks. You couldn't resist the urge to put your head on the bench while holding it with both of your hands (_I'm so sorry… Juniper... Apollo… Athena… I disappointed you… I couldn't save you… I don't deserve your friendship anymore…_)

The judge started to lower down his gavel while opening his mouth…

Until…

"_Sorry for interrupt you…" _A sweet female voice said from the entrance of the lecture hall.

"_Who are you?" _The judge asked.

"_Hey! You're the nurse of Apollo!" _You said shocked.

"_That's right, Mr/Ms. Lawyer. I'm sorry for interrupt you, Your Honor, but I have something to give to the defense" _She gave a file to you.

"_What is this?" _

"_Don't you remember? I told you that the report of Mr. Justice wasn't complete. That file is the complete report of Mr. Justice's injuries" _(_She's right. She gave it to me while I was investigating the sports shed…_) She left the lecture hall nonchalantly.

You opened up the file and read it in your mind ('_There's an injury of a large flat object in the back of his head' Well, I already knew that… 'Also, there're some scratches all around his body'. Scratches? But why is that? There wasn't any weapon neither the sports shed or the storage room that could have left scratches… Wait… NO WAAAAAAAY!_)

"_What does that report say, Mr/Ms. (Y/N)?" _The judge asked confused.

"_What does it matter, Your Honor? It wouldn't change the fact that Ms. Woods is the perpetrator" _Kelvin said arrogantly.

_**Objection!**_

You shook your head and smirked. Right now, a sparkle of hope has born in your heart. Now you can save your friends once and for all!

You hit the bench and pointed out slowly with your finger.

_**Take that!**_

"_This is my evidence, Your Honor!" _

"_The report? But why?"_

"_According to this report, it says that Mr. Justice had an injury of a flat large object in the back of his head" _You said slapping slightly the report "_However, looks like they found some scratches all around Mr. Justice's body"_

"_Scratches?" _Athena and the judge asked.

"_Are you stupid?" _Kelvin said "_There's no weapon in this academy that could have left scratches!" _He hit his bench. You didn't mind it and you shook your head.

"_Wrong. There is, in fact, an item that could have left scratches. And this proves what item it is!" _You raised up your T-shirt so your belly was now exposed. There were scratches all around your belly.

"_What?! When did you get injured?!" _Athena asked very worried.

"_Wait… Impossible!" _Kelvin jumped from his bench. Angela was sweating now more than ever.

"_What happened to you, Mr/Ms. (Y/N)?!" _The judge asked.

"_It happened minutes ago! When I was questioning Ms. Scuttlebutt, Ms. von Karma hit me several times with her whip! Therefore, Angela von Karma is the only one who attacked Mr. Justice with her whip! Then, she assaulted him with the xylophone and moved him to the sports shed! All of this was made to gain time to prepare her mock case and pin the blame on the defendant!"_

"_ARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! NOOOOOO!" _Angela burst in the stand with both of her hands in her head.

Minutes later, Angela wasn't in the lecture hall anymore. The judge raised his voice "_Prosecutor Kelvin, where's Ms. von Karma?"_

"_She has been arrested and the police took her to the detention center"_

"_Very well. I must say that, even of you lost your case, you behaved like a real prosecutor. I hope seeing you in one of my trials one day" _The judge said with those adorable smiles that old mans had.

"_Hmph. The pleasure will be mine, Your Honor" _Kelvin said angry. Looks like he's a bad loser.

"_As for you…" _The judge said looking at you and Athena "_Mr/Ms. (Y/N)… Ms. Cykes… I must say that your behavior in this trial was splendid… You reminded me so much those amazing trials with Mr. Wright… You have a grand potential as lawyers… I'm very excited to see you both again in a trial soon"_

"_Thank you so much, Your Honor" _You said nodding.

"_We will, Your Honor! Wait for us!" _Athena said happily.

"_I can't wait, Ms. Cykes! Anyways, now I will hand my verdict"_

_**NOT GUILTY**_

All the students began to clap their hands and whistle to Juniper. There even was confetti flaying around. Athena ran from the defense bench and went to hug her best friend tightly. They giggled and cried from happiness. But your eyes were locked in Athena's smile. She was very beautiful like that… You couldn't resist the urge to smile and tear up too… After all, you made it! You won your first case even if you weren't an official lawyer! But more importantly, you saved your friendship! You are a hero!

"_Court is adjourned!" _The judge said hitting his gavel for the last time.

_-__Hickfield clinic. 18:20__-_

Apollo was lying in a hospital bed while looking at the ceiling (_I know they arrested Junie… But if they're going to accuse her, I won't give up! I'll testify that she didn't do it, even if I didn't see my attacker!_) Apollo thought (_Although… I wonder why (Y/N) and Athena didn't come here to see how I am…_)

Suddenly, he heard the door opening. But what he found there made him smile from happiness "_Junie…?"_

"_Polly!" _She ran for him and hugged him tightly. She started plant several kisses in his cheek "_Don't you ever try to scare me like that again! You heard me?!" _She said worried and tearing up.

"_Junie… But I thought they arrested you…"_

"_They did in fact" _You said to him "_But don't worry. I resolved that"_

"_What?"_

"_Yes, Apollo! It was amazing! In the moment they arrested Junie, (Y/N) decided to defend her in court even if he/she was a student!" _Athena said excited.

"_You did WHAT?!" _Apollo was shocked too.

"_Trust me, man. I still can't believe that I made it…"_

"_So… you won…?" _Apollo asked worried.

"_Of course they won, silly! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that!" _Juniper said very happy to see her beloved being alright.

"_(Y/N)… Thanks, man… I don't know what I will do if I don't have Junie with me anymore… I owe you a lot…" _Apollo said looking at you with tears in his eyes.

"_Well… You could have woke up earlier so we could have summoned you up in the stand and testify to save Juniper!" _You said ironically. Apollo scratched his horns feeling very embarrassed while the girls giggled. "_Just kidding. You don't owe me nothing, pal. I would do everything to save you all" _You said now in a humble voice.

"_Thanks…" _Apollo said. Then, he stared at Juniper sweetly. They closed their eyes and started to kiss passionately. They didn't care if you were there.

You smiled at the scene. Suddenly, you felt that Athena curled up to you in your chest. She was staring at Junie and Polly being so lovey-dovey so she was following the romantic atmosphere. You blushed more than ever and you felt your heart rate rising up again

But on top of all those things, you put a hand on her shoulder and approached her to you. You even hugged her from behind, and she didn't seem to mind. However, you couldn't feel that she was blushing and her heart was running fast too.

You couldn't have wished a better ending for this trial…

_To be continue…_

**Aww, the trial ended up T.T. It's a pity, I was starting to enjoying it… Whatever! It was fun to write though! But don't worry, I'm not done in this story yet! After all, you still have to confess Athena!**

**See you next chapter!**


	13. Ch 12 Silky skin under the sun

**Back to the friendly meetings between the characters. Now I think of it, I'm very upset with myself for not adding a 'Mood Matrix' section in the trial. It's very well written though, so I'm going to leave it like that.**

**Also, almost 2000 views?! Wow! I'm very impressed with the feedback I'm receiving with this story, being my first one!**

**Thanks for your support! And let's get with the chapter!**

_Ch. 12. Silky skin under the sun_

Months passed since the school trial. It was beginning May and it was starting to get hot. So, one day, you, Apollo, Juniper and Athena planned to go to the beach.

You parked your car in the parking wearing a cap, a pair of submergible shorts, a T-shirt with an 'Objection!' logo and a pair of flip-flops. You walked through the beach looking at every person. There were kids building sand castles, men looking at the women in her swimsuits and dogs running around happily or playing with their owners.

"_Hey!" _You heard someone yelling. You turned to see Apollo waving his hand at you. He was just wearing his swimming trunks and flip-flops.

"_Hi, man" _You said with a smirk "_How's that injury doing?" _You said asking him with worry.

"_I'm okay. Just make sure you don't hit me in the head" _He said ironically. You laughed at his comment "_Where are the girls, anyway?"_

"_I don't know. I thought they were with you" _You said while you took off your cap and the T-shirt.

"_They said that they will be here in a moment… What happened to them?!" _Since Apollo and Juniper were a couple, he became a little sensitive with his girlfriend "_What if they had an accident?! What if they have been kidnapped?!"_

"_Hey! Calm down, man! I'm sure they're fine" _You put an arm in his shoulder to reassure him. He didn't seem to relax though…

"_Sorry for keep you waiting" _A female voice said behind you. You and Apollo turned and you both opened your eyes wide. You even blushed.

Athena and Juniper were wearing their swimsuits. Athena was wearing a yellow bikini with a little blue ribbon between her breasts. She also was wearing yellow panties with a smiling Widget logo in the back side. On top of that, she still had her ponytail tied at her left side of the head with a blue ribbon.

Juniper was wearing her hat with the sunflower in her head. She was also wearing a light brown bathing suit. Apollo bit his lower lip seeing her beloved being so attractive.

You both didn't say a word; you just stared at them with surprise. "_What happen? Do we really look so seductive?" _Athena said with a teasing wink.

"_Please… don't look at me so much…" _Juniper said shyly while she blushed. You and Apollo came back to reality after the shook.

"_Wow… It's… wow…" _Apollo couldn't stop staring at Junie sweetly "_Junie… you're so… gorgeous…" _He said while Juniper smiled shyly looking at the ground.

"_Thank you…"_

"_Well… Um… Apollo, could you help me set up the beach umbrella?" _You said trying to avoid looking at Athena's beautiful body.

Minutes later, you were lying on your towel wearing your sunglasses (_*sigh*… This is a paradise…_) You thought feeling veeeeery relaxed. Meanwhile, Apollo was eating a sandwich beside you and the girls were playing with some children helping them with a sand castle.

"_So… Any progress with Athena?" _Apollo asked between munches.

"_I think so… I'm not sure…" _You started to fear about something. But you didn't know why.

"_Well, you must find out and quick. In two months we're going to have our last test and if we pass it, we will finally be officially lawyers. And you never know if she's going to work to another country. If you're going to confess her, you must do it now" _You're friend was right. Perhaps when you are lawyers you would be very busy, and maybe that could mean to never see her again. You remained silent, trying to gather your thoughts until Juniper came.

"_Polly, (Y/N). Athena and I are going to the water. Want to join us?"_

"_Sure!" _Apollo said happily.

"_You go first. I'll be there in a minute" _You said waving your hand looking at the sky. Apollo and Juniper left you alone under the beach umbrella. Now you could think about it carefully (_Apollo's right… If I don't do something fast, I will lose her. And who guarantee me that she's single? I'm sure that a beautiful girl like her has already a boyfriend… No! What the hell are you talking about, (Y/N)?! You have to do it, even if she has a boyfriend, she'll know how you feel about her! But… it's like Apollo said to me when we began the school year… What if I say something wrong? I'm sure it will damage seriously our relationship… What if she doesn't want to see me anymore…? I couldn't resist it… Perhaps it's better we stay like friends. I can be with her like that… But… I love her so much… I want her to know how I feel…_)

Suddenly, your thought route was interrupted by a hit in your rib. You found a ball beside you and a little girl near it with her hands in her mouth "_I-I'm so sorry, s-sir…!" _She said with a sweet yet sorrowful voice. She raised up her hands to her head like if you were going to hit her or yell at her.

You didn't do such of those things. You just smiled at her and you held her the ball "_Don't worry, little lady. I'm fine. Just make sure to be careful next time, ok?" _You said with a sweet voice. She smiled at you and nodded.

"_Thank you, sir!" _She took the ball and ran back with her friends. You smiled at her and rubbed your rib (_Ouch… That actually hurt me…_)

"_That was so nice…" _You heard someone beside you. You found Athena sitting in her towel near yours. You couldn't resist staring at her cleavage but you gazed to another direction the next second.

"_A-Athena! W-What are you doing here? I thought you were in the water"_

"_Yeah… But I realized that I don't have sunscreen. Do you mind put me some?" _Your heart began to run a marathon when she requested you that. Your head was all red from blushing.

"_N-N-No… I d-d-don't m-m-mind…" _You said gulping. She was now lying backside in her towel. She undid her knot of her bikini so her back was now completely exposed. Your heart was running even faster now. You were shaking when you put some of the sunscreen in your hands.

Then, you started to massage Athena's back gently with the sunscreen. She moaned a little bit by your touch (_Breathe deeply, don't think about it… Breathe deeply, don't think about it…_) You repeated in your mind.

Finally, you ended up "_D-Done…" _You said still very nervous.

"_Thank you! Do you want me to put you some?" _She asked taking the sunscreen.

"_N-No! It's not necessary, really!"_

"'_It's not necessary'? You can't say that! I would be so sad if you burnt up your back…"_

"_Okay, I give up…" _You turned your back to her and she started to massage you gently. It was an amazing feeling, you even closed your eyes to experience it better.

Suddenly, she began to tickle you from behind. "_Ha ha ha! No! What are you doing?!"_

"_This is for what you did to me in Valentine's Day!" _Athena said with an evil yet adorable smirk. She tickled you intensely and you couldn't stop laughing "_Coochy coochy coo…!" _She said with a childish tone.

(_So you like playing games, huh? Well, I can play too…_) You got free from her hands. You get on top of her and grabbed her hands so she couldn't escape from this.

"_Oh…" _She said with a little sweat in her forehead.

"_Looks like your plan backfired…" _You said smirking at her "_Now's my turn…"_

"_No! Please! I won't do it again!" _She said trying to get mercy. But you didn't listen; in fact, you started to make loud raspberries in her exposed belly. She began to laugh with tears of excitement in her eyes. She was shaking to try to get free but her arms were restrained by your hands.

Everyone near you looked at you. Some of them smiled at such an adorable scene, but some of them sighed thinking that you were very annoying.

"_Look at those two, sweetie! There're so adorable together…" _A woman said to her husband.

"_Ohh, it's so sweet! You have to learn from him/her!" _A girl said to his boyfriend.

"_Look Mama! Those two are making what Papa do to me before going to sleep!" _A little girl said to her mother pointing at you.

(_Wow… I think we have gotten too much attention… Perhaps it's better to stop…_) You stop the raspberries and let Athena free. She was still laughing from the tickles.

"_Wow! You're so strong! I couldn't get free!"_

"_Well, that was the idea_" You said with a gentle smile. You both laughed at the same time and then you stop. You were looking at each other deeply several seconds. You two started to approach your faces and close your eyes… Your lips were now a few inches from each other…

"_Hey, you two!" _Apollo yelled from the seashore "_Are you going to come in sometime?" _You and Athena stared at him.

"_Yeah! We're there in no time!" _You yelled. Then, you looked at Athena. She was blushing and playing shyly with her ponytail. She was well aware of what you two tried to do but she decided to pretend that nothing happened.

"_Le-Let's go…?" _She said standing up and extending a hand to you. You accepted and went with her to the water. You were confused, you weren't so sure of what happened before… You blamed your own subconscious for acting by itself following your emotions for Athena.

Suddenly, you felt a very cold splash in your back and Apollo laughing behind you "_Agh! Cold! Cold! Cold!" _You screamed when the splash reached your back.

"_Ha ha ha! I thought you needed it, you were so oblivious!" _Apollo said while laughing "_What were you and Athena doing in the beach umbrella?"_

"… _If I tell you the truth, I don't know… I've just put some sunscreen in her back and she did the same to me"_

"_Yeah? And what about those laughs I was hearing from Athena?"_

"_Oh… Well…" _You scratched the back of your head "_I… I tickled her…"_

"_Really? You put sunscreen in her back and tickled her, and she's still happy with you? She likes you, man!"_

"_Are you sure…?" _You were still so confused. You didn't know what to do anymore.

"_Of course! You have to tell her how you feel! I'm sure she feels the same way!" _Apollo had a very good point. Athena is always so happy when she's with you. However, you still had doubts (_What do I do? I tell her or not? Aaarrgghh! Why's this so confusing, dammit?!_)

Meanwhile, Juniper and Athena were also talking to each other "_This is so exciting, Thena! I'm so happy that you suggested coming to the beach!"_

"_You're welcome! It's just the air in my apartment started to get hot and I thought it was a good idea coming to the beach. Then, I thought inviting you and I don't regret this idea!" _Athena said floating nonchalantly and looking at the blue sky.

"_By the way… Have you made some progress with (Y/N)?"_

"_I think so… I get him/her to put some sunscreen in my back. Guess what? He/She also tickled me after that!"_

"_Really?! Wow, he/she's so daring…"_

"_Well… I tempted him/her in fact. I was the one who tickled him/her before he/she tickled me…"_

"_Oh, that explains it"_

"_However…" _Athena started to caress her ponytail while she blushed "_I… I-I almost… ki-kissed him/her…"_

"_What?! And why you didn't do it?!"_

"_Because… What if he/she doesn't feel the same about me…? What if I almost did the most stupid thing in the world…?"_

"_Thena… He/She put sunscreen in your back and tickled you. He/She likes you, I'm sure!"_

"_No… He/She did it just because he/she's being so nice to me… But I'm sure our feelings aren't mutual…"_

They remained silent several minutes until Juniper spoke again "_Also… I remembered that they will discharge my mother from the hospital this afternoon. So I will be going with Apollo a little earlier. You don't mind, right?" _Athena felt a little pinch in her heart. She will be alone with you in question of minutes!

"_N-No, I-I don't m-mind… You can go…" _

An hour later, Juniper and Apollo left the beach to see Juniper's mother. So now you and Athena were alone under the beach umbrella. However, it started to get uncomfortable between you. Nobody said a word and you didn't look at each other. You weren't feeling alright there, so you decided to eradicate the problem from the root.

"_Um… You want to come back, Athena?" _You suggested her stammering a bit. You didn't even look at her.

"_Sure… Why not…?" _She said. She was also stammering and blushing.

You gathered up your stuff and you put them in the boot of your car. Even to the way back home was very uncomfortable; again, nobody said a word and you didn't look at each other. You were looking at the road while thinking of that almost kiss you had. Athena, from the other hand, was looking at the side and admiring the landscape. She was fiddling with her fingers and blushing while she was also thinking in the almost kiss.

Once you reached Athena's apartment, you accompanied her to her floor carrying some of her stuff.

"_It was very exciting… We should repeat it sometime!" _She said very happy.

"_Yeah… we should…"_

"_Thanks for driving me. It would be very annoying carrying all of this in the bus"_

"_You're welcome… Bye…" _You said waving your hand shyly.

"_Bye…" _She said also with a shy tone in her voice. She was about to close the door when you called her.

"_Athena! Wait!"_

"_Yes? What is it?"_

"_It's um… I…" _(_Come on! Say it! It's not so hard! 'I love you'! Just say it and go away!_) But it was harder saying it than thinking it. "_I… Athena…"_

She looked at you worried. Perhaps you weren't feeling alright "_Are you okay, (Y/N)?" _She said concerned.

"_I-I… Never mind, I'm fine… Bye, Athena…" _You headed back to the elevator not looking at her. She closed the door with a hand in her chest (_I… I thought he/she was going to confess me… Heh, you're so silly, Athena… He/She'll never do it… It's better you to realize it soon, unless you want to be hurt… But… I don't want to lose him/her… I love him/her so much…_)

Meanwhile, you were very upset with yourself in the elevator. You punched the wall feeling very stupid (_You fool! You were so close and you have to go backward in the last second, do you?!... I'm so silly… What am I thinking about? I'll never get her love… No! I won't give up now! I must do it! I want her to be happy, even if that means to see her again anymore! And nothing will stop me!_)

You left Athena's apartment with your head raised up. You were now feeling very good with yourself. You have now a goal and you weren't going to stop until you get it.

_To be continue…_

**Looks like our protagonist isn't confident enough to confess… What will you do then? Will you lose your chance with Athena forever? Or will it happen something that could turn this case around? You'll find out in next chapters!**

**See you next time!**


	14. Ch 13 The threat makes a move

_Ch. 13. The threat makes a move_

May ended up. The last month of the course started. All the students were preparing for the final exams. Those exams will determinate if you're ready for enter the legal world. You, Athena and Apollo were ready for become lawyers. Juniper, from the other hand, was ready to become a judge.

But that day you weren't thinking about the exams. Prof. Courte planned to go to the mountain for doing a little camping. All the seniors would go to improve their relationships between them. The camping would last a weekend.

You were at home preparing your suitcase with clothes, deodorants, tooth paste and some snacks if you were hungry while you walked through the forest.

"_*snif* I'll miss you so much, honey" _Your mom said looking at you from your bedroom's door. She had a handkerchief in her hands and she was sobbing a little.

"_Mom, don't be so dramatic… It would be just a weekend" _You said.

"_I know… But I'll miss you anyway…" _You sighed. Your mother was so nice and sweet with you. Sometimes too nice and sweet. It was a little annoying, but that's why she was so special. You closed your suitcase and hugged your mother

"_I'm going. If I'm not hurry, I'll lose the bus! Until Monday, mom" _You said while you kissed her in the cheek.

"_See you, sweetie…" _She said waving her hand dramatically.

You reached the academy just in time. There were a lot of students chatting with each other and holding their suitcases, waiting for the bus to arrive. You saw Apollo, Athena and Juniper talking not too far away, so you went with them.

"_Hi, guys!" _You said excited.

"_Hi!" _All of them replied "_I'm so pumped about this!" _Apollo yelled very nervous.

"_Wow! Calm down those 'Chords of Steel', man!" _You said giving him a friendly hit in his shoulder.

"_Don't mind him. He's too happy about this" _Juniper said rubbing gently her boyfriend's arm.

"_I understand him! I feel that I could run ten laps around the academy!" _Athena replied punching her fists. Her enthusiasm made you smile at her. She blushed and smiled seeing your reaction.

Minutes later, you were already inside the bus road to the mountain. Some of the students were singing those childish songs that kids sings when they are in a bus. Even Athena and Juniper were singing. Apollo was asleep in his seat. And you were looking the landscape through the window. You were still thinking about what happened a month ago at the beach. After all, you and your beloved were about to kiss.

Athena looked at you and she realized that something was bothering you "_Are you okay?" _She asked very worried.

"_Um?... Oh, yeah. I'm fine…"_

"_Discord…"_

"_What?"_

"_There's some discord in your heart. You're not telling me the truth" _(_Oh, right. She can hear my emotions…_)

"_It's nothing, really. It's just… I'm a little nervous for this trip…" _You lied. Athena noticed it but she decided to not press you if you weren't feeling ok.

"_(Y/N) has a pee in his/her sleeping-bag!" _All the students continued their kid's song. You decided to follow it up.

"_Who? Me?"_

"_Yes! You!"_

"_I didn't do it!"_

"_Then who was it?"_

You looked around to search for a victim. You saw Apollo sleeping and you smirked "_Apollo!"_

The students sang again the song waking Apollo up. (**If you don't know this song, I can understand. In Spain, it's a song that kids sing when they are tripping in a bus. In the song you must accuse someone for making a pee in his/her sleeping-bag. That person must defend him/herself saying that another person was the one who did it. And you continue up endlessly**)

Once you arrived the campsite you could see a bunch of cabins disposed in a round form. There was a little camp fire in the center of the cabins. There was also a big lake meters away from the campsite.

You breathed deeply through your nose to taste the fresh air of the mountain.

"_Ok, students. There are enough cabins for everyone. Each cabin have four beds, so make groups of four people and leave your things in the cabin" _Prof. Courte said in a loud voice. You, Apollo, Athena and Juniper made a group and went to a cabin.

It was big and very comfortable. It had a little fireplace if it was cold outside. There were also four beds with four wardrobes for each student "_Wow! It's so cool!" _Athena said happily. She landed in her bed sighing by the softness of the pillow.

"_*sigh* This is so beautiful… It feels just like at home…" _Juniper said nostalgic. She had a house in the forest so she felt very familiar with the mountain. The four of you left your things in the wardrobes and came out to start the first day in the camp.

"_Alright students" _Prof. Courte said once all the seniors ended up the preparations "_Seeing that this is the very first day in our cohabitation trip, you can take the day off. Feel free to walk around the forest to admire the landscape or talk to each other to know you better. Tomorrow we'll start the activities, ok? The only condition that you must obey is that I want all of you here at 11 PM. If someone is lost, he or she will have a sanction and will have to come back home immediately" _All the students nodded at the same time. Then, some of them started to chat or walk away to explore the surroundings.

"_Well, what do you want to do?" _Apollo asked.

"_Why don't we go to that lake? I'm sure it will be pretty…" _Juniper suggested.

"_I do!" _Athena replied very excited.

"_Sure! Why not?" _You said.

"_Well, well… Look who's here?" _Your heart froze when you heard that very familiar voice. You turned with a frown in your eyebrows. "_Kelvin…" _You said with anger.

"_Long time no see, nerd" _He said with his usual arrogance. "_I didn't see that ugly face from the school trial"_

"_Wait! So you were the one who accused Junie?!" _Apollo yelled raising his fists "_You're going to pay for that!" _You put your hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"_Well, Kelvin. Looks like you're not as perfect as you claim to be" _You said sharply.

"_Hmph. Better watch out your sharp tongue, nerd. You have no idea of what can I do when I'm angry" _He said grimly. Some way or another, you took that last statement so serious. It almost looked like a threat… You shut your mouth and gulped. Kelvin nodded seeing you understanding and looked at Athena "_Looking so pretty as always, princess"_

Athena frowned "_Get lost, you jerk!"_

"_Wow… So you have a sharp tongue too, eh? Okay, princess, I'll leave you. But you're going to pay for what you did. If you don't want to be mine, then I'll have to… 'fix' this problem…" _He said with an evil tone in the word 'fix'.

"_Ugh! He's so stupid!" _Athena said pouting.

"_Don't mind him. He likes to talk too much but he never does anything" _Apollo said confidently. But you weren't confident at all. In fact, you were exactly the opposite. You were looking at Kelvin going away feeling very uneasy. (_I've got a bad feeling about this… What if he's telling the truth?... What if he tries to harm us… or harm Athena…? Hmph. If that happens, I'll make sure he'll pay for that…_)

"_Are you okay, (Y/N)?" _Juniper asked seeing you with such an angry face.

"_Uh… Y-Yeah… I'm feeling a little dizzy. But I can go to the lake, don't worry. Let's go!" _You said trying to hide your discomfort. Apollo and Juniper bought it but Athena could hear the discord in your heart. Again, she decided not to ask yet.

That night, all the students were sitting next to the campfire that was now burning up wood. You watched at the fire still feeling uneasy while eating a cooked marshmallow in a stick. Apollo saw you so silent so he decided to ask.

"_Hey, man… You were very silent since we arrived here. Something bothers you?" _Apollo asked with a concerned tone of voice. You didn't answer him, you still were looking at the fire "_It's because you aren't used to the forest? You didn't want to come in the first place?"_

You shook your head and looked at him. Your stare was so grave that it made Apollo being a little scared about you. Whatever you're going to say, it will be very important "_No… It's not any of those things. In fact, I'm glad that I came here… It's just… I'm very scared of what Kelvin said earlier…"_

Apollo smiled at you with understanding "_Don't pay him any attention. He just wants to alarm you. You're so worried if he tries to harm Athena? That's what he wants: Scare you"_

You looked at the ground. Maybe Apollo was right, maybe he just wants to make fun of you. But you couldn't stop thinking at the possibility that Athena could be in danger "_*sigh* Maybe you're right…"_

"_I'm right. So now can I see that smile of yours?" _He said teasingly. You smiled at him and you both made a little brofist. But you were very stubborn, you couldn't stop thinking in Kelvin's threat…

Meanwhile, Athena and Juniper were enjoying their own marshmallows.

"_Hmm… It's so sweet!... But not as sweet as Apollo…" _Juniper said shyly.

"_How many times you're going to say that?" _Athena said ironically. Juniper giggled realizing her slip.

"_By the way…" _Juniper said "_Don't you think that (Y/N) is acting so weird since we arrived here…?"_

"_Yeah, I was thinking exactly that… But not just when we arrived here. It started since that beach day…"_

"_Really?!"_

"_Yes… There was some discord in his/her heart since that day. But when we arrived here, the discord became more and more noisy… I'm very worried… What do you think is happening?"_

"_I don't know…" _Both of the girls stayed silent during several seconds. Athena began to worry so much about you (_What's bothering him/her…? I would like to know… Because I want to help him/her… But I don't know what's the problem…_) Athena felt a little tired, so she decided to went earlier and alone to the cabin to think carefully and find out what could be the reason behind the discord in your heart.

"_Well… I'm going, Junie… I'm a little tired…"_

"_You're going?"_

"_Yeah…" _She faked a yawn and headed alone to the cabin. (_Okay, let's review the facts… When we were together at the beach, I got a grand amount of happiness and fear coming from his/her heart. And when we came here, there were a lot of anger and fear. There was also happiness, but it was a small amount… What could be the reasons?_)

She put a hand in the knob to open the cabin. Suddenly, she felt something grabbing her wrists and a piece of cloth being forced on her mouth. "_MMPHG" _She tried to scream. She struggled trying to get free but the piece of cloth had a very strange scent. It relaxed her so much… (_What is happening…? Why I'm feeling so tired…?_) She thought. Seconds later, she stop the struggle.

And then… everything went black…

_To be continue…_

**WHAT?! Someone had made Athena unconscious! Is Kelvin behind all of this?! But more importantly… What will happen to her?!**

**We'll see it in the next chapter! **


	15. Ch 14 There's no hope

**What happened to Athena?! Who's behind all of this?! Could our protagonist find out what happened in time?! Let's see it right now!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a DiD (Damsel in Distress) situation and very slight bondage. If you feel uncomfortable with it, you're free to leave. Reader discretion is advised**

_Ch 14. There's no hope_

You woke up in the middle of the night. That threat was killing you, it didn't let you rest calmly. You stood up. It was so dark that you couldn't see anything in the cabin. There was a slight light outside coming from the moon, though. You decided to go out to try to relax yourself. You closed the cabin's door with careful for not to wake up Juniper, Apollo or Athena.

You headed to the lake to gather your thoughts. You sat in the shore looking at the water. The lake was so beautiful that night. The sky was clear so you could see stars all around. Moreover, the moon light reflexed through the lake so your vision was much clearer than in the cabin. You felt peace for an instant just by witnessing this gorgeous nature effect.

(_Athena…_) You thought to yourself. (_For the very first time I saw you, I knew you were special… I knew that you were going to be a grand person in my life… But I've never expected such important you are to me… I love those delicate features of your face, the way you smile or smirk in funny moments, that sweet and melodious voice you have, those pretty and innocent blue eyes…_) Suddenly, a small tear flow down your cheeks, but you didn't notice it.

(_You're an amazing person, Athena… I want to see that incredible future you have… I'm sure you'll be an outstanding lawyer… For that, I'll make sure you're happy from now on… even if that means… never see you again…_) You looked at the moon like if you were expecting some type of answer. You wiped your tears and stood up.

"_Well… I think it's time to come back…" _You sighed. You came back to the cabin and tried to sleep. You knew that the night will pass very slowly…

The next morning, two things woke you up. The first thing was the goddess like light of the sun. It looked like if someone put a flashlight directed to your own face. On top of that, you couldn't sleep well so you were tired as hell.

The second thing was the constant laughter and giggling of Juniper. You directed your tired eyes to her bed. You saw Apollo on top of her and tickling her naughtily. You could have smiled seeing that scene, but your tiredness didn't let you. In fact, you let out a veeeery long sigh.

Apollo and Juniper looked at you shocked. "_Oh! Sorry for waking you, (Y/N)!" _Apollo said with hurry.

You didn't respond. It wasn't their fault that you couldn't sleep so you waved your hand at them "_Don't worry… I'm not mad…" _You said with an annoyed voice. Then, you stared at Athena's bed with curiosity, but something surprised you.

It was empty.

"_Juniper… Where's Athena?" _You asked less tired.

"_I don't know. When I woke up she wasn't here. I suppose she woke up earlier and she went alone outside to take a little walk" _You opened wide your eyes when she said that. She was outside and alone?! She's now more vulnerable of Kelvin's threat! You ran outside with extreme hurry. There were some students there talking to each other. The rest of them were probably in their cabins.

You ran to talk with the students there "_Sorry. Could you tell me where is Kelvin staying?" _You said very nervous.

Some of them noticed your hurry and tried to ask what was happening. But you only listened to a girl who said where he was. You immediately ran there. You knocked the door strongly.

"_Wow! What's the big deal with our door, man?" _A boy said opening the door.

"_Kelvin is staying here with you, right?" _You asked.

"_Yup. *sigh*, I wished that he wasn't… He's so arrogant and annoying…"_

"_Is he here right now?" _You asked ignoring his comment.

"_Uh… Nope, he's not… I've not seen him since last night…" _This assertion made your heart froze immediately. Athena and Kelvin were nowhere to be seen. That was bad, really bad.

"_Hey, (Y/N)! What's gotten into you?" _Apollo asked reaching you. Juniper followed him with a worried face. You had your eyes opened wide and your lips were shivering.

"_(Y/N)…?" _Juniper asked feeling now even more worried.

"_Kelvin's not here… nor Athena…" _You said shaking.

"_Hey… Calm down. As I said yesterday, he just wants to scare you…" _Apollo said trying to calm you. Although, this time was futile.

"_No, Apollo!" _You yelled at him. Apollo and Juniper jumped from the sudden startle. You felt sorry from yelling but you couldn't control yourself anymore "_I'm not going to buy it! I'm sure he's behind all of this!" _You looked at him with anger and sorry at the same time. You sighed trying to calm yourself and spoke again "_Look, I'm going to find them. I need you to justify me to Prof. Courte"_

"_But… What if they come back while you're out?"_

"_Surprisingly, I still have coverage in my cellphone. If they come back, you call me, got it?" _You said without hesitation.

"_Are you sure you want to do it?" _Juniper asked very worried about you.

"_I wasn't so sure in my whole life" _You said with an amazing confident. Suddenly, Juniper gasped. She saw a strange sparkle in your eyes. She smiled to herself understanding your motivation (_So… he/she loves her too…_) She thought to herself.

"_Okay! Go then! Find Thena, I know you can do it!" _Juniper said excited. You smiled at her and left running. You promised that you were going to protect Athena and make her happy, and that's what you were going to do. Nothing can stop you now.

Apollo looked confused while staring at you running away. He then stared at Junie who was now smiling sweetly. He opened wide his eyes realizing what she was thinking.

"_So… You found out, eh?" _Apollo said while rubbing his horns.

"_So it's true?! (Y/N) likes Athena?! Ohh, it's perfect! Athena will be so happy…"_

Apollo was surprised when he heard that last statement "_Wait… Are you telling me that Athena likes (Y/N) too?!" _He said shocked.

She nodded at him with a smile "_*sigh* How hard and complex is love sometimes…" _She admitted.

"_Yeah… After all, we had our hard times trying to guess what we were thinking of each other" _Apollo said remembering those stressing moments when he was so nervous near Juniper. They looked at each other deeply. Then, they kissed passionately and hugged tightly.

_-__Meanwhile. In a section of the forest far from the cabins__-_

Athena was still feeling very dizzy. She opened her eyes and found herself standing in the middle of the trees. She also felt something soft but heavy restraining her from her waist to her feet. She tried to move but she felt something restraining her arms behind her back. She looked down and she opened wide her eyes in horror.

She was sinking in quicksand. Moreover, she had a long and tight rope circling the top and the bottom of her breasts. She also had a rope restraining her arms crossed behind her back. But on top of those things, she was half naked. She was wearing just her yellow bra. She couldn't see it by the quicksand but she could bet that she was also wearing her panties.

She must do something, she must get out of there "_HEMPGH" _She tried to yell. However, she felt something blocking her voice. She found a little piece of silver tape covering her mouth. She also felt a little soaked cloth that made her mouth very dry.

"_Good morning, princess…" _She heard a familiar voice behind her. She knew this person quite well. Kelvin stood in front of her with an evil smirk. She frowned with an amazing anger radiating from her eyes "_Look at me all the time you want. It won't change anything…" _He said nonchalantly.

She tried to talk again, the gag didn't let her though "_You may be asking why you are here, do you?" _Kelvin said slowly and walking around the quicksand "_It's quite simple really. Months ago, I was very interested in you… I also suggested you to abandon that nerd and come with me… Do you know what a pleasure it will be? All the girls in the academy would pay just for being with me!" _He said with his usual arrogance.

(_Are you kidding me? Is he even listening to himself?_) Athena thought to herself (_I would prefer being in this situation than being with you…_) Kelvin continued with his parody of inner speech "_But no… You had to be the stupid girl who rejects me. Well, you know what? If you don't want to be mine, you won't be for anybody" _He finished his sentence with an incredible grim tone. Athena opened wide her eyes realizing what was going to happen to her.

"_If you're worried of why are you undressed, don't worry. I didn't touch in 'that way'" _Athena blushed feeling embarrassed "_It's just I need your clothes to make my alibi. I hope you don't mind… oh, right. It won't matter in questions of hours. Perhaps minutes…" _He said with an evil laugh "_And don't expect help for anybody. I made sure to leave you far enough so they would never came here to search for you. So… don't expect that stupid nerd to come to save you"_

(_(Y/N)…_) She thought with a tear in her cheek "_Farewell… princess…" _He said with a last and terrifying reverence. Then, he left with Athena's clothes in a bag.

"_NMMPGH_" Athena couldn't let this to happen. Even if she was tied and gagged up, she was going to get free. She shook her body a bit for trying to escape from the quicksand. Wrong choice.

When she moved, she sank more in the quicksand. She was startled a little bit but she didn't stop. She tried to move again, but that time also made her sank more.

She started to get desperate. With every move she made, she wasn't progressing. In fact, she was sentencing herself. Furthermore, she couldn't call for help because she was gagged.

That's when suddenly, it hit her in her mind. She opened her eyes and started to sob in realization. She was done… She couldn't do anything more but to cry and wait for her slow and agonizing death. Then, she started to think to herself (_Why…? Why this happened to me…? I just wanted to live happily… Since my mother's death I was very sad and upset… but I tried to move forward… But… now this happened… Junie… Polly… I love you with all my heart… I'll miss you so much…_)

She thought that she accepted her own death. But… just one person made her rethink about it… However, she was so powerless and defenseless…

(_No… No! I don't want to die yet! I still have something to do!... (Y/N)… I have still something so important to say to you… But now I'll never tell it… *sob* I don't want to die yet… *sob*_)

She felt her whole world sinking with her in the quicksand. The grand amount of despair possessed her. She also felt dizzy… (_(Y/N)… I love you…_)

Then, she closed her eyes. She just could do that, close her eyes and wait for her death. It was all over… Only a miracle could save her… But she knew that miracles don't exist… Although, she had a little pinch of hope in her heart… so she had just one last thought… to you.

(_(Y/N)… I need you… Please… save me…_)

_To be continue…_

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! A cliffhanger! **

**Kelvin is trying to kill Athena for not loving him! (How stupid…) Would he get away with this and Athena will die?! Or would she escape safely from this?! You'll find out the next chapter! See you!**


	16. Ch 15 The last desperate struggle

_Ch. 15. The last desperate struggle_

All the students were now awake. They were very confused. Two students were missing and another one went to find them. Prof. Courte was asking what was happening until Apollo spoke to her.

"_Prof. Courte, (Y/N) apologize all this mess" _Apollo said calmly to the teacher.

"_(Y/N)? Where is he/she?"_

"_Athena and Kelvin aren't here so (Y/N) decided to go to the forest and find them. We still have coverage here so if he/she finds something, he/she'll call me as soon as possible"_

"_Hmm… Well, okay… But we must begin the activities, with or without them" _Prof. Courte said severely.

"_Understood" _Apollo said. He was still very worried for you and Athena, but he trust that you could find her.

The students were doing activities all the morning. They forgot the lost students issue for hours, until lunch time.

They were sitting around the campfire eating their meals. All of them were very calm. Suddenly, a yell finished the calm atmosphere.

"_Hey! Hey!" _Someone yelled running from the woods. This person reached the campfire and started to pant. Apollo was the first one who talked.

"_Kelvin?" _He asked standing up "_Where have you been?" _Suddenly, Apollo had a bad feeling about what was going to happen then.

Kelvin tried to spoke. He stopped panting for a minute to explain himself "_I-I was walking in the forest this morning… Th-Then I saw Athena walking too" _All the students opened wide their eyes. Looks like the missing students weren't missing anymore "_But-But then… it happened!" _He was pale and he has his eyes wide.

Apollo and Juniper were now sweating and their hearts were running fast nervously "_I-I saw a bear!" _He screamed. Then, all of the students gasped in horror.

"_Wh-What happened then…?" _Juniper dared to ask.

"_That's the worst part of all…" _Kelvin said with a tear in his cheek… a very false tear "_The bear stared at Athena with anger… It pounced at her and started to bite her merciless…"_

That's when all the calm ended. The students were looking at each other with shock. But Juniper was the most disturbed. She had her both eyes wide open and both of her hands covering her mouth. She was tearing up and sobbing. After all… her best friend had just died…

"_I was so scared that I couldn't do anything… She was bleeding so badly… and that bear was eating her like a monster… Athena is dead…" _Kelvin said with shock in his face. That's when Juniper couldn't resist it anymore. She hugged Apollo tightly and she started to cry loudly.

"_Thena…! No…! *sob* This is not happening…! *cough*…" _She was so sad for her friend. Even Apollo was crying. He caressed her head to calm her.

"_This is the only thing that bear left from her…" _He showed the blue tie that Athena always wears. It was all ripped up and it had a stinky smell. That's when all of them started to chat horrified by the situation.

Apollo wiped his tears. This was a hard hit for everyone… but he knew that you were going to be the most upset of anybody… So he decided to let you know now. It was better than if you know once you come back.

He took his cellphone and tried to call you. He waited impatiently to you to take up the call. However, you didn't respond. Apollo raised an eyebrow. If you were so nervous to find Athena, it's reasonable that you were paying extreme attention to the cellphone. So he concluded that you were in a zone that there wasn't any coverage.

"_Well… I'll try it later…" _He said in a low and sad whisper. Then, he hugged back Juniper who was still crying in his chest. (_I'm so sorry, (Y/N)… Rest in peace, Athena… We'll always remember you with affection…_) He thought to himself.

_-__Meanwhile. In a section of the forest far from the cabins__-_

You were walking for hours. You didn't know how far you were from where you were before. There were plenty of high trees that covered you from the sunlight. You were exhausted and sweating. You looked at the cellphone screen to check out the time.

"_It's already past lunch time… *sigh*…" _Then, you saw that you didn't have coverage anymore (_Great… Apollo's going to kill me for this… Whatever, I'll just make sure to come back when it gets dark_).

Not all the things were bad. The gentle sound of the leaves shaking by the air was very relaxing. Moreover, there were some little animals that escaped when they saw you. Although, some of them were curious about you, so they stared at you or even approached to you looking for food.

Minutes later, you decided to stop and look around. You tried to scream "_Kelvin! Athena!" _Nobody answered. You scream again and nothing happened again. You decided to walk again. Then, a little sign caught your attention.

'Warning!: You're entering in a quicksand zone. Watch your steps.'

(_Quicksand… Better be careful from now on_) You thought to yourself. Then, you stopped and screamed again "_Kelvin! Athena!" _Suddenly you heard something… It was a very low sound; you could hear it clearly since it was so silent though.

You walked following the sound. The sound was more noticeable with each step. It sounded like little whimpers and muffled screams. Then, you saw something between the woods. It was something red and long (_What the…?_) You approached to the strange object. Suddenly, you opened wide your eyes.

It wasn't an object. It was hair, from a redhead. And you knew exactly whom belongs this hair. You ran up with amazing speed to reach this hair. Then, your heart froze.

It was Athena! She was all tied and gagged up. And she was sinking in quicksand! You must act quickly because the mud was about to cover her neck. "_Athena! What happened?!" _You screamed. She tried to talk fruitless. (_What the hell are you doing asking her?! You must save her, idiot!_) You thought to yourself.

You looked around looking for something to reach her. Meanwhile, Athena didn't believe what was watching. Her prince/princess in shiny armor came to rescue her! (_(Y/N)… I knew you will come… I knew it…_) She thought to herself feeling very happy. She would be smiling if she wasn't gagged.

Suddenly, you looked at a grand large tree that fell down. You could use it to save Athena. You grabbed it and you crossed it through the quicksand (_Phew! It was very heavy! But this is not the time to be fooling around!_) You crawled across the tree, reaching Athena. It was time to use all the strength you have.

You grabbed the tree tightly using your legs. Then, you grabbed Athena's shoulders. You tried to pull her up, but the effort was futile. She was fitted firmly inside the quicksand. You were sweating like hell and your legs started to hurt so badly because of the pressure.

Even Athena was worried now. If you don't have careful, you'll fall in the quicksand too. She didn't want that, she wanted you to live. She started to struggle to make you to release her. You looked at her confused "_But… Athena… If I don't do this… you'll die…" _You said sorrowful. She shook her head with tears in her eyes (_But I don't want you to die… I will be so sad if you die here with me…_)

You didn't understand it anymore. Your beloved was about to die in front of your eyes and she didn't want to be rescued? But why? You were so confused right now… Your heart and legs were hurting so badly. You even felt that all was blurring up… You couldn't resist it anymore.

"_ATHENAAAAAAA!" _You screamed with all the air that your lungs had. Suddenly, your body started to move for its own. I looked like if you were being possessed by something devilish.

You sank both of your arms in the mud. You grabbed Athena's waist with them and tried to pull up her one more time. Surprisingly, Athena started to move up. It was a very slow move but you were pulling her after all.

Athena opened wide her eyes with surprise. How did you get this strength?!

You pulled her restless until her belly was exposed. Then, you stopped to pant a little. That's when you saw that she was half-naked. You thought that her yellow bra was extremely cute… but now wasn't the time to think about that.

You pulled her one more time. Finally, after the painful pulling, you could free her. You crawled again with her in your back.

Once you were in firm land, you laid down in the floor. You felt an extreme pain in your legs and arms, but you didn't care about it. You looked again at Athena. She was still tied and gagged up. She was also tearing up and she had all her body covered in stinky and sticky mud. But on top of those things, she had peculiar wrinkles in her cheeks that made you think that she was smiling under her gag.

You took off the tape and the cloth of her mouth with careful for not to hurt her. Then, she smiled and sobbed plenty "_I thought you wouldn't come… *sob*"_

You smirked sweetly at her "_Are you crazy? I promised that I'll protect you and care about you, remember?" _She nodded with a smile. Nobody of you said a word, you just were staring at each other's eyes deeply.

Then, Athena broke the silence "_Thank you… Thank you very much…" _She said with a loud voice that made you deduced that she was going to cry up. You hugged her with affection and with tears in your cheeks. You kissed her various time in her temple to calm her. You didn't mind if she was all dirty. Meanwhile, Athena was crying loudly in your chest. She was still very scared of her almost death. But she was feeling a great happiness to see you again. After all, she thought that she would never see you anymore.

You caressed the back of her hair while whispering "_Don't worry… I'm right here… You're safe now, Athena… I would never let anyone to harm you anymore…" _You said with great sweetness and niceness. She smiled shyly with that last statement.

Suddenly, you didn't hear her crying anymore. You looked at her and smiled. She was sleeping. (_She must have passed out… I understand her. This must have been a very terrifying experience… Rest now, Athena. You're going to be alright…_) You untied her. Then, you carried her bridal-style while you were looking at her (_She's so cute when she's sleeping…_) You kissed her in the forehead sweetly. It was time to come back and tell the others the good news.

Minutes later, you heard that your phone was ringing. You left Athena carefully resting beside a tree and answered the call.

"_Hello? It's me, (Y/N)"_

"_*sob* H-Hi, (Y/N)…"_

"_Juniper? __What happened? Why are you crying?" _Suddenly, you had a bad feeling.

"_*sob* *cough* It's Kelvin… He came here this morning…" _(_Kelvin… ?_) "_He said that *cough* he saw Athena… *sob* being bitten by a bear…" _(_WHAT?!_)

Your suspicion was now confirmed. It was Kelvin who did this. You were sure about it since the beginning. It was him all along. "_(Y/N)… I'm sorry… Athena is dead... *sob*" _She said with a shiver in her lips. You didn't respond, you already knew that it wasn't true. But if you tell her, Kelvin will know it sooner or later.

You decided to wait to the best time to catch him and destroy him for good "_… Okay, Juniper… Tell Apollo that I'm coming…" _You said grimly.

"_*sob*… (Y/N)… I'm so sorry…"_

"_Don't apologize… It's not your fault…" _You said also with grim in your voice. You hung up the cellphone and looked at the sleeping Athena with a sad look.

(_Beware, Kelvin… You're going to pay for what you have done…_)

_To be continue…_

**Phew! Athena is going to be fine… And it's time to confront Kelvin once and for all… See the final confrontation in the next chapter! And… maybe the moment that we all have been waiting… I don't promise anything!**

**See you next chapter!**


	17. Ch 16 Confessions under the moon

**Athena is finally alright. And Kelvin has to know the consequences… Let's see what happens now!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence . If you're uncomfortable with that, you're free to leave. Reader discretion is advised.**

_Ch. 16 Confessions under the moon_

Juniper was sitting in her bed. She was holding her cellphone in her chest and there were tears in her cheeks.

"_You phoned him/her?" _Apollo said stroking her in the shoulder. She just nodded slowly "_And… what he/she said…?" _Apollo asked nervously.

"_I think… *sob* He/She's trying to stay calmed… *cough* He/She just said that it wasn't our fault… *cough*" _Juniper wasn't staring at her boyfriend. She was too sad to do it "_Thena…" _She said shivering. Apollo decided to leave her alone for a little bit.

He came out the cabin and sat in a rock near the campfire. He rested his head on his hand. He was very depressed… How did this happen? How would he get to animate you or Juniper?

Then, he saw that Kelvin had sat beside him "_I'm… so sorry about this…" _He said with sorrow.

"_Why you two were walking so early in the forest?" _Apollo asked remembering the reason why you were so scared.

"_Uh! Em… Well… Uh…" _Kelvin started to stammer. Apollo raised an eyebrow (_Why are you stammering…? I think… I think this is going to be interesting_)

Kelvin thought about it before talking "_Well… It's just I like to walk out before anyone woke up" _He said. Then, Apollo rubbed his wrist. The one that had his bracelet. (_I knew it. He's hiding something. Let's find out…_) He stared at Kelvin looking for a tic, but Kelvin was watching at something with his eyes wide open.

"_What is it?" _Apollo asked intrigued. He looked at whatever Kelvin was watching. Then, he also opened wide his eyes. They saw you approaching the cabins. You had a very anger look in your face.

"_(Y/N)?!" _They both said at the same time. You approached them still having the angry face.

"_Good afternoon, Kelvin. I didn't see you this morning" _You said nonchalantly "_I heard the news. Athena is dead, right?" _You said with a calm tone of voice. Kelvin and Apollo were shocked. You appreciated Athena so much, and you were talking about her death so casually? What's happening?

"_Y-Yeah…" _Kelvin said starting to feel uncomfortable.

"_It was a bear" _Apollo said lowering his voice with depression.

"_Take this if you want proof" _He said showing the blue tie. Suddenly, you gave him a painful and resounding punch in his face. It was so strong that made him fall "_What?! What are you doing, peasant?!" _He asked with a blood trace in his nose.

You grabbed him violently by the neck of his shirt "_Nice try… But you are now done, luxurious and arrogant prosecutor" _You said with an evil and stern tone of voice.

Apollo was confused. Why were you hostile so suddenly?! Then, Juniper exited from the cabin with tears in her eyes. When she saw the scene, she ran trying to calm you "_(Y/N)! What are you doing?!" _You didn't respond her. You had your eyes fixed in Kelvin.

Apollo tried to talk in a low voice to calm you "_(Y/N)… I understand how upset you are… Athena was an amazing person… We'll remember her with all the love we have… But please, Kelvin hasn't the fault. So, can you le-"_

"_Wrong, Apollo" _You cut him severely "_He fooled you. He didn't witness the time that Athena died"_

Apollo and Juniper raised an eyebrow, but Kelvin gulped and started to sweat.

"_Athena… is alive" _You finally said. The three of them looked at you wide open.

"_What?! How?!" _Apollo burst. You requested him to restrain Kelvin so he couldn't escape. You escorted Juniper, Apollo and Kelvin to a tree near the lake. And there she was, a sleeping and covered in mud Athena.

Juniper ran to her with tears in her eyes "_Thena! Thena!"_

"_Don't worry. She's just sleeping" _You said resting a hand in Juniper's shoulder.

"_But… Kelvin said…" _Apollo tried to say. Suddenly, Kelvin hit Apollo in the belly with his shoulder. While Apollo was holding his stomach in pain, Kelvin took advantage of the situation and tried to escape. However, you ran for him and reached him with amazing speed.

Then, you grabbed him in the neck of his shirt again. He stared at you with horror while you stared at him with an evil look "_This is for punching Apollo" _You said hitting him in the stomach.

"_This is for accusing Juniper" _You said with another hit in the stomach "_And this… is for trying to kill Athena" _You said with a punch in the face. It was so strong that made him pass out. Apollo and Juniper stared at you with shock.

"_Goodness… Remind me not to make you angry again…" _Apollo said with a nervous laugh. You chuckled by his comment.

_-__That night. In the shore of the lake near the cabins__-_

Athena opened her eyes; she was still feeling a bit dizzy (_Am I… dead…?_) She thought to herself. She looked around, she was in the shore of the lake. She discovered that she was half naked and covered in mud.

Then, she remembered what happened (_I-I remember! Kelvin kidnapped me and tried to kill me… But then… (Y/N) came and rescued me… (Y/N)…_)

It was already dark. The moonlight reflexed in the water of the lake was so beautiful, and the stars looked like little lighting bugs…

Suddenly, she heard a sound. She stared with fear at what was making that sound. But she sighed and smiled, relaxed to see you. You had some of her clothes in your arms. You smiled seeing her awake.

"_Good morning" _You said with niceness. You left her the clothes and sat beside her "_I took some of your clothes if you want to change yourself" _You said pointing at her body. She blushed and smiled nervously, knowing what you were talking about. She needed a bath right now.

"_Thank you. Would you mind not to look please?" _She said with a very red blush. You opened wide your eyes realizing what was she talking about.

"_O-Of course…" _You said turning your back at her. You could hear the water splashing. You couldn't resist the urge to imagine that scene. Athena bathing seductively in the lake… What are you doing?!

You shook your head feeling naughty for doing what you did…

Minutes later, she came back from the lake dressed up with the clothes you gave to her "_You can look now" _She said sweetly. Then, you looked at her while she sat near you. You couldn't stop looking at her in the eyes. Her delicate facial features and her blue eyes were so gorgeous under the moon light…

"_Could you tell me what happened while I passed out?" _She asked getting you out of your trance.

"_Oh… right… Well, I carried you to the cabins…" _You said casually. Although, Athena blushed imagining that scene. You, carrying her bridal-style… It was so romantic…

"_When I arrived, I told all the students that you were alright. And I decided to carry you here so you could wash yourself" _You continued.

"_And… Wh-What about Ke-Kelvin…?" _She said shivering and hugging herself. Clearly, she was still afraid of her almost death.

"_Hmph… I gave that jerk a little piece of his own medicine… Hours later, the police arrived and took him to the detention center" _You said with an obvious anger tone. Athena nodded calmly.

You were silent during several minutes. You just stared at the beautiful size of the lake.

"_Where have you been my whole life?" _Athena asked. You looked at her; she was still watching at the lake "_I never felt so happy in my whole life… (Y/N)… When I'm around you… I feel so loved and safe… Since my mother's death I thought that I could never find someone who would care about me as much as she did…" _She stared at you with her eyes red from her tears.

You smiled at her "_Of course, Athena. You're my friend, after all. I'll do the same with Apollo and Juniper…" _You said sweetly… However, you remembered what was your original sorrow, and that made you look down very upset.

Athena noticed this "_(Y/N)… Why are you feeling so sad?"_

"_Uh? Oh, right… Looks like I can't fool you, eh?" _You said with a shy smirk.

"_Tell me, please. I want to help you"_

You sighed. You couldn't hide it from her (_I don't want to do it… because it will mean that I'll lose her forever… But I can´t lie to her…_) You breathed deeply and looked at her "_It's because… My mom wants to do a little trip to Europe this summer… I don't know when I'll come back. On top of that, we'll be already lawyers when I leave so… it's possible that we could not see each other anymore…"_ You said very depressed. Athena opened wide her eyes. She didn't want to believe what she has heard.

"_What…? I wouldn't… I-I wouldn't see you anymore…?"_

"_Yes… I didn't want to believe it either… But it can't be helped…" _You didn't dare to look at her. Athena had tears in her cheeks but she didn't sobbed. She was too shocked to make some type of reaction (_No… No, this can't be happening… I was about to die this morning… and now I have to say goodbye to the man/woman I love forever…?_)

She frowned and wiped her tears. If this was going to be like this, she knew exactly what was going to do now "_If that's the case… Can I say you something…?"_

You looked at her intrigued "_Of course…" _Then, she didn't say anything. She was just watching you with her eyebrows frowned. You raised one of your eyebrows "_Athena… Are you feeling al-"_

Then, she interrupted you… in the best way she could. She jumped at you and leaned her lips to yours… You opened wide your eyes by the shock.

She was kissing you…!

You closed the eyes and returned the kiss. An amazing scene was made up between you. It even looked like if the stars and the moon were now brighter and more beautiful…

You both hugged each other while your tongues were dancing slowly between your mouths. Seconds later, you ended the kiss so you could breathe.

"_I don't want to lose you…" _Athena said with a shiver in her lips that made her to sob a little "_You made me the happiest woman in the world… You even saved my life! How could I let you go?! Please… Don't leave me alone… I love you, (Y/N)…"_

You felt that you also were tearing up. You'll never forget that heartwarming sentence in your whole life. Just three words made you feel that you lost a grand weight from your shoulders. (_I love you…_) You smiled at her sweetly "_I didn't plan to do it… I'll never leave you. You don't know how important you are to me… I love you too, Thena…"_

Then, you both kissed passionately again. You both hugged each other tightly with all the love you have.

"_You know how much time I've been waiting to let you know how I feel…?" _Athena said whispering.

"_I think I can guess it…" _You answered her with a chuckle.

You've never felt so happy in your life. Finally, you confessed your love for Athena… And she returned your feelings!

You felt that now nothing will turn out bad… In fact, from now on, your life will be very different… in the best way possible…

_To be continue…_

**Aww… Finally they confessed their feelings for each other…**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter! (More than I expected) Specially, the part where you were beating Kelvin, MUAH HA HA HA!**

**Also, don't relax yet! I know, the main protagonists are now together but I still have something to do! We're near the end, just a few chapters left!**

**So stay aware! See you next chapter!**

**PD: I've removed a scene in this chapter because I didn't like how it turned out. Because of that, I have to do a grand change in this fanfic. Now the protagonist can be a man and a woman (So now you can imagine yourselves without problems xD). Don't worry, you don't have to reread the fanfic again, I've just changed the parts where I wrote 'he' 'his' 'him' or 'himself' for 'he/she' 'his/her' 'him/her' and him/herself'**

**I just wanted you to know this. I apologize for all this mess.**


	18. Ch 17 Forever together

_Ch. 17 Forever together_

A week passed since that weekend in the mountain. You, Athena, Apollo and Juniper must pass the final exams to became officially lawyers, or in Juniper's case, a judge.

The tests weren't easy. All of you could feel the extreme despair of it. Some of you even cried believing that you'll fail and you were going to repeat the school year.

However, the four of you passed all of the tests, and with an amazing score. That's why you were so excited yet nervous today. Because today, you and your friends will graduate in the Themis Legal Academy. From now on, you'll never be students anymore.

You were in your room, looking at the mirror. You were wearing a long black robe with that characteristic black squared hat in your head (_Finally… Today I'll become a lawyer… Wow… It looks like if it was yesterday when Apollo was nervous because he loved Juniper…_)

"_How are you, sweetie?" _Your mom asked behind you.

"_I'm alright. It's just… phew… I'm still trying to believe what is happening"_

"_You've become in a so mature and kind person…" _Your mother said sweetly while caressing your cheek "_I still remember when you were just a little baby cuddling all around the house… *sob* And now, I'm looking at you… *sob*" _Your mom was crying so much that she couldn't talk properly. You hugged her with a smile. You understood quite well why she was doing this "_I'm so proud of you, honey…" _She finally said.

You stroked her back gently. Although, your thoughts were stuck in Athena. Sure, you have confessed each other and now you were a couple. But the risk if losing her by the trip was still a threat for your relationship. How do you solve it? Suddenly, it snapped in the back of your head. It was a risky move, but you had to try it.

"_Mom, you remember Athena, right?"_

"_Of course, sweetie! How could I forget the woman who made my little sweetheart so happy?"_

"_Well… The thing is… Her mother is death and she doesn't know where her father is"_

"_Oh… Poor thing…"_

"_Well… Uh… I'm so worried if I lose her because of our trip to Europe so…" _You seemed reluctant to suggest it but your mother looked at you with curiosity "_… so… I was thinking if she can come with us to Europe…"_ You finally said.

Your mother didn't seem shocked. In fact, she smiled and stroked your hair "_Of course she can, honey! I'm so excited to meet my daughter-in-law!" _She said happily. You opened wide your eyes. You were so worried to lose your girlfriend, and the way to solve it was THIS easy?! You felt so stupid.

Minutes later, you headed to the academy for the last time. There you saw Apollo and Juniper with the same robe as you "_Hi, (Y/N)!" _They both said at the same time.

"_Feeling nervous, guys?" _You asked.

"_You could bet… I think I'm going to spit up my heart…" _Apollo said sweating. His horns downed a bit.

"_Don't be so scared, sweetie. I'm right here with you" _Juniper said sweetly while kissing her boyfriend in the cheek. You smiled to that scene; it resembled you so much to you and Athena.

"_Congratulations, by the way" _Apollo said tapping you in your shoulder.

"_Why?"_

"_For passing the exams and, mainly, for confess to Athena" _He said with a wink. You stroked the back of your head nervously.

"_Where's she, by the way?" _You asked looking around. Suddenly, you felt two hands covering your eyes.

"_Peek-a-boo!" _Athena said sweetly behind you. You turned to her smiling.

"_How are you doing today?"_

"_Good! I'm so excited! Finally, we're going to be lawyers!" _She said with a little jump of excitement. You smiled to her; she was always so happy and cheerful.

"_I'm so glad… Although, I think I'm going to pass out…" _You said sweating up.

"_We still have time before the graduation starts. You can go to the bathroom and wash your face of something" _Apollo suggested. You accepted it and went to the bathroom. You washed your face and looked at yourself in the mirror. You were very proud of yourself too. Like your mother said, it looked like if you were cuddling around just yesterday.

"_Thank you…" _A female voice said at your side. You looked at it and saw a woman wearing a kimono.

"_Oh, hi miss" _You said confused "_also… why do you want to thank me…?"_

The woman made a little reverence before talk "_I must present myself. My name is Metis Cykes"_

"_Nice to yo… Wait… CYKES?!" _Your heart froze up when you heard that. This was Athena's mother? But that's impossible! She's dead!

"_You don't have to be afraid, (Y/N)… I just want to let you know something" _She said with a stern yet motherly voice.

"_H-How you kn-know my name…?" _You asked very scared.

"_I'm a spirit. I'm omnipresent" _She said smiling "_But that's not the case here. I must thank you, (Y/N)… for what you did to my daughter"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_She was my little precious treasure. But when I died she was all alone, she was so upset and sad… I was so worried that she wasn't going to feel loved anymore by someone… Until you appeared in her life" _You were realizing what she was talking about.

You decided to speak a bit too "_I must say that she's an amazing girl. She's clever, cheerful and so pretty…" _She smiled to your compliments.

"_That's why I wanted to meet you. I knew that she could feel loved again with you. So, please, I want you to make something for me"_

"_Of course, Ms. Cykes. What do you need?"_

"_I need that you protect my sweetheart for me. I want you to love her and make her feel safe. I just want to see her happy forever… and I know that you can do it"_

You smiled at her. Athena told you that her mother was awful with her sometimes. But, listening to her pleas, you realized that she was a very lovely mother after all "_I'll promise, Ms. Cykes" _You said confidently.

She nodded feeling satisfied "_I'm glad to hear that. I must go now. Pleasure to meet you, (Y/N)… Also, tell my daughter that I love her so much and I'll protect her from heavens forever… Good bye…" _She said while dissipating away. You couldn't believe what have just happened. You talked with a ghost?! This is some type of dream?!

You exited the bathroom still with a shocked face "_What took you so long?" _Athena asked with curiosity.

"_If I'm honest… I don't have any idea… I think I saw your mother..."_

"_What?! Re-Really…?!" _Athena asked starting to tear up.

"_Yes… She requested me to care about you forever… and that she loved you so much and she'll always protect you from heavens" _You said confused. Athena smiled while tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"_Mommy…" _She said with a sweet whisper. You hugged her tightly and she returned the hug.

"_Are you feeling ok, Thena?" _You asked her stroking her ponytail. She nodded with a shy smirk "_C'mon. It's almost the time. We have to hurry" _You said caressing slowly her cheek.

Minutes later, all the students were at the school grounds waiting impatiently. Meanwhile, all your classmates were standing on the podium with their robes and squared hats.

Prof. Means went up to the podium with tons of papers in his hand. He was going to give those famous speeches of him. Bad news, this will take a long time…

"_Hello, everyone" _Prof. Means began "_Today, we must say goodbye to some very good students. We saw them grow up, we taught them all we knew, and now, they're going to use this knowledge wisely. Years ago, they came at this school being very innocent, and know, they leave being very matures men and women. I'll never forget…"_

"_Uh… Prof. Means…" _A student behind him said.

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you make this quick, please?" _He said. Then, all the students nodded.

"_*sigh* Whatever… We'll always remember them with affection and we wish the best future for them. You're now graduated!" _He said raising his voice. Then, all of your classmates threw up in the air their squared hats with an excited yell. This is it… From this moment, you're now an official lawyer! You couldn't describe the happiness you felt right now. However, Athena looked at you with her precious blue eyes; she could understand the grand amount of happiness you were feeling. Although, you knew a way to make you two even more happy.

You hugged your beloved and kissed her passionately in her lips. You didn't care if you were in front of all the students in the academy. The situation was too gorgeous to mind it. Even Apollo dared to kiss Juniper too.

Minutes later, the school day ended up. You and your friends were now in your usual clothes; exiting the academy.

Apollo yelled from excitement "_I can't believe it! We're graduated! We can now defend real clients in real trials!"_

"_Well… I think (Y/N) already did that" _Juniper said giggling.

"_Yeah, I've never thought that I'll defend someone even before being an official lawyer. It was so cool!" _You said very happy.

"_You bet! I had a chill in my spine during all the trial! It was amazing!" _Athena added. She was a big help in the trial too. She brought out very clever points at times, and you couldn't have called Myriam if it wasn't for your Thena…

"_Well… Good holidays, guys!" _Juniper said waving her hand.

"_Where are you going this summer, (Y/N)?" _Apollo asked.

"_To Europe… again"_

"_Wow, your mom sure loves Europe, huh?" _Apollo chuckled.

"_Well, we don't stay in a country. We just move around Europe so we can see a lot of countries in no time. And what are you going to do, 'Polly'?" _You asked him.

"_Um… I think I'll stay here and I'll enjoy all the time I have with my Junie…" _He said looking at her girlfriend sweetly.

"_Well, enjoy then! See you after holidays!" _You said waving your hand at them. Apollo and Juniper waved their hands too and left you and Athena alone.

"_Well… I suppose that I'll be leaving too… I'll miss you so much, honey…" _Athena said looking at you with sorrow. However, you put your hands in her shoulders.

"_About that, I have to ask you something… If you want to join…" _You asked her while your cheeks blushed. She looked at you with a mix between confusion and excitement "_I would like to ask you something, Thena…"_

"_Of course; what is it, (Y/N)?" _You gulped. Her eyes were so beautiful that you couldn't even focus.

"_A-As… you may know, I'm going to Europe with my mother in a trip… And I do-don't know when I'll come back…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_A-And… I was wandering i-if… you want to come with us?" _You were so nervous to ask it. Athena opened wide her eyes while put her hands on her mouth. (_Oh! D-Did I say something wrong?!_) You asked yourself.

However, Athena smiled and hugged you in excitement "_Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to join the trip too!" _She now looked like a little girl with a new toy "_Although… Your mom wouldn't be mad at this…?"_

"_Not really. In fact, she is also excited that you could come with us. She wants to know better her daughter-in-law" _You said to her. She felt relaxed that now there weren't any problems.

"_Yay! I'll go in a trip with my sweetheart!" _She yelled so happy "_When do we leave?"_

"_The next week. We still have time"_

"_I don't care! You'll come with me to my apartment to prepare my own stuff right now!" _She said with a bossy yet sweet tone.

Minutes later, you both were at her apartment. You were sitting in her bed while Athena was going and coming repeated times to put her things in a suitcase. She was humming a song meanwhile. You smiled at her voice; it was a very nice sound that you felt like if it was caressing your ears slowly.

"_Okay! I'm done!" _She said innocently when she closed up the suitcase "_Are you… Are you sure that I won't be a nuisance for you…?" _She asked not looking at you and caressing her ponytail.

"_Are you crazy? How could my beautiful Thena be a nuisance? Of course not! In fact, you're going to make this the best holidays that I've ever had!" _You said putting a gentle hand in her cheek "_I love you, Thena… I love you so much. You'll never be a nuisance for me… If I tell you the truth, you made me think that I'm the happiest person in the world just by looking at your smile… I'm so lucky for being with you…"_

Athena was so moved by your words. She could felt a little tear running down her cheeks. She smiled and answered to you "_Then, I'll make sure to always smile for you… I love you, (Y/N)…" _She answered with a sweet whisper.

Then, you both melted in a passionate kiss. You'll never get tired of that sensation. Her warms and soft lips rubbing with yours… Her shy tongue dancing with yours between your lips… And those delicate moans she left out between the kisses…

Eventually, you get separated. She giggled while stroking nicely the back of your neck.

"_Well… Where do you want to go before the trip?" _You asked holding her back protectively. She played with her lunar earring until she thought about the answer.

"_I want to go to the Shipshape Aquarium! I heard that the 'Swashbuckler Spectacular' show is very exciting! You want to go?"_

"_I'll go to any place you want if it's with you, Thena…" _You said with a teasing whisper before kissing her again. That's when you both knew it. You'll be together forever and nothing would separate you. You found your perfect soul mate…

_To be continue…_

**Finally, looks like our lawyers are now 'lawyers'! And Athena would join you in the trip! Now nothing will separate you anymore!**

**And you may be asking now: 'What amazing happy ending… So this is the end?' Nope, not yet. I have two chapters left!**

**See you next chapter!**


	19. Ch 18 Double wedding

_Ch 18. Double wedding_

Years passed since you and your friends graduated from Themis Legal Academy. You enjoyed the best holiday ever with your mother and your girlfriend Athena. You were in plenty of European countries. Your mother got along pretty well with Athena; they had the same tastes in sweets and clothes. You were so relieved that they were so close to each other.

When you came back from your holidays, you met again with Juniper and Apollo. They passed a very good holiday too. They weren't less romantic to each other. They were even sweeter with each other than before. Moreover, you and Athena suffered the same thing. You could felt that you loved her more and more with the pass of the days.

Not much time passed since you took your first case. You, Athena and Apollo took a case were a girl was accused for the murder of her boyfriend. Juniper was the judge who was presiding the case. You four felt very excited for being together in a trial, but you must act properly. After all, you won the case and the girl received a not-guilty verdict.

More and more cases came and you could win all of them. Some of them were very complex and you could feel that your client was about to be declared guilty, but some way or another, you could win those hard cases.

You also shared some good moments together, like old times. But a sudden decision that you and Apollo did, changed all around your lives. Apollo proposed to Juniper while you proposed to Athena. The girls were so happy about it that they also cried from the excitement.

And today… was the big day.

Today was the wedding. However… this wasn't a normal wedding. In fact, you and Athena with Apollo and Juniper were going to get married in the same ceremony. Some of the guests were very confused about it but they didn't mind.

The curious fact about this wedding is that Apollo and Juniper were going to be your best man and maid of honor while you and Athena will be theirs.

"_Phew… Man, my heart is running a marathon right now…" _You said sweating and looking at your attire. You seemed so elegant with it.

"_I'm feeling the same too… Although, I'm so excited about this. I've always dreamt with the day of my wedding since I was a little girl" _Juniper said with a very happy smile "_And I'm sure that I couldn't choose a better husband…"_

"_I'm sure of it too" _You said looking at her white long dress "_You are so pretty, Juniper"_

"_Thanks" _She said with a shy blush "_You're very elegant too" _You nodded at her comment "_And you? What do you think about this? Are you feeling so sure about your wedding with Thena?"_

"_Why do you ask me that?"_

"_Because, in the day of their wedding, the doubts start to merge in the couple's minds" _She was right. There always were doubts in the couple just before the wedding. However, you couldn't have your mind clearer. You were sure that Athena was the woman who you wanted to be the rest of your life, that's for sure. You shook your head at her.

"_I'm sure, Juniper. I want to be with her forever. Nothing would change my mind" _You said with all the confidence you had. Juniper smiled seeing your answer. She was so glad that her best friend could have an amazing person caring about her so badly.

"_I'm glad to hear it. Thena is so lucky having you at her side… I'm sure about this too!" _Juniper said with a frown of determination "_I love Apollo so much! I want to be with him forever! And nothing would change my mind, like you said!" _She said very excited. You chuckled at her. You know Apollo since primary school, so you knew that he would be an amazing husband for Juniper. And, with luck, an amazing father too.

Meanwhile, Apollo and Athena were in another room. The couples couldn't see each other until the ceremony after all.

"_How do I look?" _Athena asked him while looking at her white dress with amazement.

"_It's so pretty. I'm sure you'll drive (Y/N) crazy if he/she sees you like that" _He said adjusting the tie in his tuxedo.

"_And I'm sure that Junie would ran to your arms when she saw you in that outfit" _Athena replied. Apollo looked at the ceiling, imagining the situation. It made him blush a little bit. Athena giggled at his reaction and snapped her fingers in front of Apollo's face.

"_Hellooo? Earth to Herr Forehead!" _She yelled. Apollo came back to reality "_Aww… What a cute one you are, Polly…" _Athena said teasingly.

"_Shut up!" _Apollo said while his blush intensified. Athena laughed at him.

"_So…" _Apollo began to talk again "_Are you sure that you'll marry with (Y/N)?"_

"_I'm sure" _Athena said very confidently "_I wasn't so sure in my whole life… And what about you, Polly? Are you ready to love Juniper to the next level?"_

"_I'm ready! I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine!" _He yelled. Athena hit slightly his shoulder.

"_That's the Apollo I know!"_

A couple of hours later, all the guests arrived at the ceremony. Suddenly, the silence raised up as the piano began to play that characteristic song of the weddings.

You walked taking Juniper's hand through the red carpet to the altar. She had her face covered by a veil. Then, Apollo came taking Athena's hand to the altar. Athena's face was also covered by a veil.

You and Athena were together at the right of the altar while Apollo and Juniper were at the left. The priest began his speech; only his voice could be heard reasoning in the church. You couldn't do much more but to wait patiently for the 'good' part.

Finally, the priest talked directly with Apollo and Juniper "_Ms. Woods… Do you promise to love and respect Mr. Justice? Devote yourself in the healthiness and sickness to him until the death separates you?" _He asked nonchalantly to Juniper.

"_Yes… I'll always do…" _She said with a sweet tone.

"_And you, Mr. Justice? Do you promise to love and respect Ms. Woods? Devote yourself in the healthiness and sickness to her until the death separates you?"_

"_Of course I do…" _He said smiling.

The priest made a gesture to them to wait patiently. Then, he approached to you and Athena. He repeated his speech to Athena "_Yes… I'll do it forever…" _She answered with niceness. The priest repeated his speech one more time to you.

"_I do…" _You said. The priest closed up his book and said with a smile "_You may now kiss the brides"_

Then, Apollo raised up Juniper's veil to look at her face. You did the same with Athena. It was a very beautiful gaze… She was so gorgeous with that long white dress and those blue eyes of hers. You could watch at it indefinitely.

After that, you closed your eyes while she did the same. You could feel your lips meeting with hers. They were as warm, sweet and soft as the first time you kissed her… After all, you would never get tired of the great sensation you always feel when you kissed each other.

You heard the guests clapping and whistling at you four, but that didn't bother you. The only thing you were focusing now was in Athena. Nothing existed anymore…

Hours later, all of the guests were now in a fancy restaurant celebrating the wedding with a grand buffet. You, Athena, Apollo and Juniper still had the dresses on.

"_Where do we go for our honeymoon, Polly?" _Juniper asked her husband hugging him sweetly.

"_I don't care where we go. As long as I can be with you, I'll be happy" _The horned attorney said to his wife. They rubbed each other's nose sweetly.

Athena giggled while grabbing tightly your hand "_And you, (Y/N)? Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"_

"_Well, I think you already know the answer" _You said looking at Apollo. Suddenly, you could hear a slow song being reproduced through the speakers. The people were now dancing slowly on the dance floor. Apollo and Juniper stood up to dance too.

"_You concede me this dance, Miss?" _You asked in a gentleman tone to Athena. You also gave her a hand so she could stand up. Athena giggled by your acting. She accepted the hand.

"_Of course" _She said in a formal tone so she could follow up your joke. Seconds later, you two were dancing together. It was a very slow dance, so you had your right hand in her back while your left hand was holding her right hand. Meanwhile, her left hand rested on your shoulder. You almost were hugging each other.

"_So… where do we go from here…?" _Athena asked with a concerned tone.

"_What do you think? We're now married. Apollo and Juniper are married too, but that wouldn't break up the friendship between us. We can still hang out together! The four of us! Like old times!" _You said smiling at her. Obviously, she was worried about her life. Tons of people changed their lives when they got married. But nothing could force you to have the same relationship as ever, even if you were married. She smiled seeing that her life wouldn't change.

However… There still was something bothering her…

"_But… What do you think about… having another one person in our group…?"_

"_Uh? What are you talking about, Thena?"_

"_It's just… uh… What would you tell me about…" _She seemed so nervous to say it. She was blushing and staring at every place. She seemed very excited about whatever she was going to say.

Finally, she gulped and looked at you with a frown of determination "_What would you think about… having a child…?" _Both of your eyes widened when she said that. You weren't expecting this last statement.

You?! Having a child?! You thought that it was too soon to think about something like that! Although, you started to think about yourself and Athena with a little boy or a little girl. Somehow, that mental scene was so cute that made you smile.

That's when you looked at Athena with a smile "_You know? That doesn't sound like a bad idea! But… let's wait a little more for that, okay?" _You said looking deeply at her blue eyes. She smiled and nodded; she seemed satisfied with your answer.

"_Oh! I want her to be a girl!" _She said happily.

"_Really? Why?"_

"_Um… I don't know… I just like it to be a girl…" _She said with a shrug.

"_A girl will be then! I'm sure she'll be as clever, cheerful and beautiful as her mother…" _You said sweetly and caressing Athena's cheek.

"_And I'm sure she'll be as nice, brave and kind as you, honey… I love you…" _She said approaching her face to yours.

"_I love you too, Thena…" _You said pressing carefully your lips with hers. You two were now dancing and kissing slowly. Furthermore, the song was so beautiful that created the perfect atmosphere for the situation.

(_A child, huh?... If that's the case, I'll make sure to care and love him or her as much as I love Athena… I promise, Metis… I promise, Thena…_)

_To be continue…_

**A double wedding? Such a crazy idea. But, hey, if you defended someone being just a student, why you can't do a double wedding? Now, our protagonists are now married! It was so adorable to do this… And looks like Athena wants a little child! What it would be? A boy? A girl? And what will be its name?**

**You'll find out the next chapter! See you soon!**


	20. Ch 19 Happily forever after

**Sorry for the late update. Recently, I was busy rewriting the chapters so I can correct the mistakes (Seriously. I must improve my English immediately. I gave myself a lot of facepalms when I was correcting the chapters. But well, now I think they're better) I still have to correct some of them.**

**I'm very sad this is already the end… I hope you enjoy the ending!**

_Ch. 19 Happily forever after_

A 4 years old boy had his face to a wall. He was making a countdown in his mind.

"_Three… Two… One! Ready or not, here I come!" _He turned his back and looked around the kid's park. He walked in his tiptoes so his foe didn't hear him coming.

"_Found you!" _He yelled looking hurriedly behind a swing. However, no one was there. The boy pouted and frowned "_Where is she?" _He asked.

Minutes later, he was near some shrubbery. Then, he listened to a girl voice behind them "_Ohh! It's so cute!" _She said.

The boy approached her with a pout "_Metis! You have to be hidden!" _He said very upset. Although, the little also 4 years old girl ignored him.

"_But look at this! It's so cute!" _She said with a little black cat in her hands "_I found him over there. He was meowing and shivering… I felt so sad for him…" _She said caressing carefully the kitten.

"_But you have to be hidden! It's not fair, you ruined the game!" _The boy said.

"_I'm sorry, Clay. Do you want to hide now? I'll search you this time!" _She said trying to calm the boy.

"_No… Mommy said we have to come back once we end this round" _He said now even more upset. They came back with a woman who was sitting on a bench.

"_Hi mommy!" _The boy said sweetly.

"_Hi sweetie!" _The woman said with her shy voice. The woman took her son in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"_Look at what Metis found!" _The boy said pointing at the girl. Metis showed the cat to the woman.

"_It's so cute, Metis!"_

"_I know! You think mommy would let me keep him, Junie?" _The little girl asked in a shy tone to Juniper.

"_I'm sure of it! How would you name him?"_

"_I don't know yet…" _The girl said while she bit her nail slightly. Then, she opened wide her eyes when she saw a woman approaching them. She knew this woman too well. "_Mommy!" _She said while she ran up to her.

This woman took the girl in her arms while kissing her in the forehead "_Hi sweetie!" _The redhead said to her daughter.

"_Mommy! Look what I found!" _She showed the little kitten to her mother. Athena smiled and caressed the cat with a finger on his head.

"_Aww! It's so extremely cuuuute!" _Athena said with a childish tone that made her daughter to giggle.

"_Mommy… You think (Y/N) would let me keep him?" _The girl asked looking at her mother with her big and innocent blue eyes.

Athena smiled at her "_I'm sure he/she'll let you, honey! After all, I want to take this little friend too!" _She said with a smile to her daughter and the cat.

"_Hi Thena!" _The little boy waved his hand to the redhead.

"_Hi Clay! How you've been today?" _Athena asked leaving her daughter on the floor and bending down to be at the boy's level.

"_Good! However, Metis got distracted with the cat so she ruined the game…" _He said sticking out his tongue to the girl. She pouted and frowned but she decided not to burst out.

"_Don't worry, you can always play again sometime!" _Athena said tapping slightly the boy's head. Then, she looked at her friend with a smile. "_Hi Junie!"_

"_Hi Thena! I see you've been well" _The flower girl said in a sweet. "_Where's (Y/N)?"_

"_He/She went with Apollo to find a case"_

"_I promised to (Y/N) that I'll become in an amazing lawyer! I'll be even better than mommy and he/she together!" _Metis said with determination. She inherited her mother's gift. So she could read people's emotions like Athena does. She felt so amazed that her both parents were such incredible lawyers. She decided to be a lawyer so soon and nothing would change her mind. She wanted you and Athena being proud of her, as well she felt so proud of you two.

"_I'm sure Daddy will save the client! He always does it!" _Clay said raising a fist in the air. He also inherited his father's ability. He didn't have a bracelet, but his power was so powerful that he could sense any tic without it.

The mothers smiled seeing their children being so determinate at such young age. Then, Metis smiled and ran to the park entrance. Athena, Juniper and Clay looked at there. They also smiled, even Clay ran too.

"_(Y/N)!" _Metis said with amazing happiness. You grabbed her and sat her in your shoulder.

"_Hi, sweetie! How was your playing day?" _You asked to your daughter. She smiled hugging you tightly.

"_Good! I played 'Hide and Seek' with Clay and I found a little kitty! Can we keep him? Pretty please!" _She said with puppy eyes.

You decided to tease her a bit "_Um… I'll think about it…" _You said trying to hide your smile. However, you couldn't lie to your daughter.

"_I sense your emotions, (Y/N)… Does that say that we can keep him?!" _(_Oh… Yeah, she sensed it… *whimper* It's not fair…_)

Meanwhile, Apollo stroked violently yet fatherly his son's head "_What's up, buddy?" _

"_I'm fine, Daddy! But what about you?! You found any person to defend?!" _Clay asked him with extreme curiosity.

Apollo looked at you with a smirk and you returned to him "_In fact we did" _You two both said at the same time.

"_Does that mean we have a case?!" _Athena asked with Juniper beside her. You nodded at her. Looks like you, Athena and Apollo will have another case to defend.

"_I have also another good new. Juniper would be the judge in this case too!" _Apollo said happily. Juniper smiled seeing that they would be together in court again.

"_Wow! How amazing!" _Both kids said at the same time.

Apollo bent down to their level "_We're going to talk with our client right now. You want to join us?" _He said. Metis and Clay nodded with a sparkle in their eyes. Finally, they could see their parents in action!

Apollo, Juniper, Clay and Metis were about to exit the park. You looked back to Athena and you saw that she was looking at the ground and sobbing a bit "_Hey… What happens to you, honey?" _You asked putting a gentle hand in her cheek.

However, she looked up at you with a smile. Then, you deduced it. It wasn't tears of sadness, but of happiness "_It's just… I'm so happy… I'm so happy about all of this…"_

"_I know… Were married, Apollo and Juniper too. Our friendship didn't disappear because of the weddings. In fact, we become even closer to each other. And on top of that, we have an incredible and beautiful daughter…" _You said sweetly to her.

She wiped her tears and smiled "_I don't regret anything… I wouldn't have wished a better life… But the most thing I appreciate, it's I can share my life with you… I love you, (Y/N)… And I'll always do…" _She said approaching to your face.

"_I'll always love you too, Thena…" _You said pressing your lips with hers. You hugged and kissed each other during several seconds. Metis came back to find you.

She put her hands on her cheeks and blushed seeing you both kissing "_Aww… How sweet…" _She said.

From now on, you'll live the best life you could have. You'll have amazing moments to share with Apollo, Juniper and Clay. And you would care and protect your most beloved ones you had.

Your daughter Metis, and your wife Athena.

As Athena said, 'you couldn't have wished a better life'…

_The End_

**And this is where I end… I'm so sad that this came to an end… But I enjoyed so much writing this! I'm so proud of this fanfic! Thanks to you all who joined me in this amazing adventure! Leave me reviews about what do you think about my first fanfic ever, please!**

**Thanks again for joining me all the way here! I hope you enjoyed 'Turnabout Romantic Academy'!**

**See you all! Until the next story!**


End file.
